


Hiding in Plain sight

by tinymiko



Category: Avengers, Batman - Fandom, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America, Dark Knight - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, endgame what end game, its 2012 forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymiko/pseuds/tinymiko
Summary: Darcy has a crush on Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers has a crush on Darcy Lewis easy right. But nothing is ever easy for Darcy and a past love in the form of Bruce Wayne have come at exactly the wrong moment revealing a past Darcy wanted to stay hidden and secrets she is not ready to face. Now Steve Bruce have to fight a past love that comes back to fight for the fair maidens heart
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Bruce Wayne, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers - Relationship, sam Wilson Bucky barnes - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 125





	1. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is unedited. I had this idea rattling in my brain for a while and I know I haven't updated my other fics I swear I will finish them eventually. I just don't want to lose this idea while I'm blocked on the other fics

“Lewis we’re going to the Malibu you in?” Stark asked waggling his eyebrows.

Darcy laughed at his antics. “Didn’t the mansion get blown up?”

“Yeah but we had it rebuilt, its got a sweet pool and an all you can eat shrimp bar.”

Shaking her head she reluctantly agreed. She adored Tony and couldn’t say no to him plus Jane was giving her puppy eyes and any chance to ogle Steve and Natasha was worth just about anything.

“Ok but I cant swim and I am terrified of water so you cant make me go in the pool. Plus I get dibs on the lounge chairs. I want one close enough to count Steve’s abs.” Jane fist bumped her while Steve’s ears turned an adorable shade of pink. 

“Deal short and stacked. I'll even float you the company card to buy you a new bikini.” He leered and Pepper and Natasha smacked him upside the head.

“Uh yeah no I don’t do bikini’s there’s isn’t one in the known universe that can contain all this goodness.” She gestured towards her ample chest.

“I should invent one. Jarvis what’s Lewis’s measurements?”

“Jarvis cancel that. Tony! did you learn nothing in the sexual harassment classes? Sorry Darcy please come. I need a break from superhero’s and scientist. Happy makes a mean margarita.”

“Dude sold! shrimp, Steve and margaritas are my three favorite things in that order.” Darcy smirked as Steve’s blushed deepened. She loved messing with him. In her defense though it was super easy. She shot Bucky a grin who was shaking his head at her.

“You’re going to regret tormenting him one of these days dolls. He may just take you up on your offer.

She just shrugged “promises, promises” With a wink at Steve and an Extra sway in her hips she walked away. Tony’s black card in hand, she had outfits to buy. 

Three hours later they were on Tony’s private jet drinking champagne heading towards Malibu. It was nice knowing billionaires, she had almost forgot how much they could achieve with a wave of their hand and a flick of their wallet. 

“I’m so glad you decided to come Darce. You’ve been working to hard and you could use a break.” Jane’s eyes were wide and innocent a sure sign something was up.

“You do realize Boss Lady that you are in fact my boss right and the reason I am working too hard. Miss I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” 

“Well yeah but Thor’s coming and there’s so much less light pollution in Malibu than in New York and the readings I could get…”

“I KNEW IT! You faking faker who fakes! This isn’t a vacation its work! That’s it no pop tarts for a week and I brought the limited edition s’mores ones.”

“Aww Darcy No! Its just a few readings I promise. We’ll just set up the spectrometers and a few other things and we’ll be done. We wont even look at the data till were back in New York I promise.”

“Fine but you owe me and I’m still not sharing my pop tarts.” 

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes. Knowing Darcy and Jane well enough by now to know that Darcy would cave and Jane would eat far more pop tarts than humanly healthy. 

True to her word, once they set up the machines Jane had left Darcy alone. It was probably because Thor had shown up and Tony had convinced him that speedo’s were appropriate swim wear on Midgard. He was hot for sure but that was way more of Thor than Darcy had ever wanted to see.

It was nice a break from Science and super villains and getting kidnapped in Darcy’s case. They all had needed this little break. Clint went back home to visit his family and Bruce was off being a saint in the wilderness of Calcutta. Thor was sexing up Jane and keeping her away from her beloved Science. Everybody was relieved, some of the lines around Tony’s eyes eased and Steve unclenched his jaw for the first time since Darcy had met him. So all in all she called it a success. It was perfect, the most fun she had in years which she should have known was to good to be true. 

She sat on the lounge chair admiring Steve and Bucky who were shoving each other in the pool when her phone buzzed. She glanced at it expecting it to be an alert from one of Jane’s many state of the art machines (i.e. remade toasters) instead she saw a text from the last person she ever expected to hear from. She nearly dropped the phone her hand shook so much and she struggled to maintain an even expression. 

“Hey doll, what’s up.” Bucky asked coming out of the pool dripping wet and leaning towards her. Darcy plastered on a smile and hid the phone underneath her thigh. Her long shirt and pants set covering the phone. 

“I’m good Buckaroo just worried that science is going to pull Janey away from us and I’ll be forced away from all the deliciousness back to the dark hole that is science.”

"Little Lewis, I know you don't do bikini 's but what's with the three piece suit.?" Tony asked saving Darcy for the moment.

"This is a nice beach set. Its Egyptian cotton, thanks for paying for it by the by. Also do you see this smooth unlined skin, like creamy milk. I am not letting the harsh UV Ray's mar the perfection of my completion."

Tony shook his head but didn't say anything else. He caught Bucky's eye and nodded at the phone peeking out from beneath her thigh.

“You sure doll?” He looked at her, his silver blue eyes piercing her and it took every ounce of will she possessed to not burst into tears and hide in his strong arms. 

She was safe. He couldn’t find her here, it had been years and she had changed so much he probably wouldn’t recognize her even if she stood right in front of him. It was fine it had to be. Besides she had friends they would protect her. She didn’t realize she was starting to panic until a cold metal hand rested on her shoulder. She flinched before jumping up with a smile.

“Hey whose hungry! We should get food right because I’m starved. Like watching Steve is really working up my appetite, am right? cus he’s all hot and stuff. I’ll just go and check on the food and yeah….”

Bucky looked at Darcy unconvinced but she brushed past him headed towards the house. Luck was not in her favor as Steve had hopped out the pool intent on talking to her as she walked past Bucky, she accidentally knocked Steve in the pool who flailed and grabbed Darcy dragging her into the pool. Darcy screamed her arms waving frantically trying to wade out of the pool. Steve wrapping her trembling body around him as he climbed out of the pool.

“Darcy, darcy you can let go now sweetheart. You’re out of the water. I’m so sorry.”

Steve patted the shaking woman trying to pry her off him. Not because it was unpleasant to have a beautiful woman wrapped around him but because this wasn’t the way he wanted to get her there. Plus he was pretty sure she was going into shock. Once she had let go he pulled the long sleeved shirt from her body gasping in shock at her bathing suit clad form.

Several things happened at once. Darcy came to, desperately trying to cover herself with the wet shirt. Natasha somehow pulled a gun from a tiny black bikini and Bucky stood in front of Darcy blocking Natasha’s shot.

“Yasha, move.”

“Hey Natashalie put the gun down. We don’t go shooting the interns.”

“That’s not Darcy Lewis!” She shouted aiming around Bucky at Darcy’s head.

“Talk or I shoot first and ask questions later.”

“Nat, put the gun down.” Steve asked his voice low and soothing. He wasn't sure what was going on but it was getting out of hand.

“Darcy!” Jane screamed running to stand in front of her friend.

“This isn’t Darcy Lewis.” Nat snarled angrily. This person had fooled her! Tricked the Black Widow and snuck past her defenses caused her to care. She would find the truth and then the imposter would suffer. 

Tony walked over gauntlet aimed at Darcy surprising Steve. “All right lets just take this inside and the kid will explain everything and if not well Natalie can do what she does best.”

“Tony!” Pepper tried to push past Tony but he held her back. 

“No Pep! Nat’s right that’s not Darcy Lewis. Do you think I didn’t look into your records before I let you in my tower. Darcy Lewis age 24 daughter of Diane and Frank Lewis born September 1st 1996. In Springfield Illinois. Shield checked deep but I went deeper. Birth certificate, Kindergarten report cards, medical records from birth. I looked at every thing! That kind of scarring that amount of damage would have required extensive treatment. So tell me whoever you are, why third degree burns on 25% of your body is not anywhere on your medical history. Who are you! What are you doing here?”

“It’s not what you think. I swear I’m not here to make trouble. I just just wanted to get away.”

“Darcy, I don’t care what’s gong on. Where you go I go. You don’t have to explain anything to them.”

“Friend Stark, I implore you to put down your weapons. I have claimed the Lady Darcy as my shield sister and I am honor bound to protect her. Even from you.”

“She lied to us Thor. You don’t even know who she really is!” Tony yelled Natasha silently backing him up her gun still aimed at Darcy and Jane.

“Nay you have lied to yourselves. You know the Lady Darcy as well as I do. What did your bard say… A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. She is the one whom we all love no matter her name or history. She helped with the destroyer emptying the town without a thought to her own life. She stood by my lady Jane when I could not. Fought against the Dark elves and traded her safety for Jane when your Hydra tried to take her for her research. I know Lady Darcy if you think you do not, then you do not listen to your own heart and I can do no more for you.” 

He walked over and stood besides Darcy gathering her sobbing body in his arms Jane still wrapped around her sister in all but blood. Tony had lowered his gauntlet but still looked unsure but Natasha still held firm. 

Darcy freed herself from Jane and Thors grip giving them a grateful smile before sitting on the lounge she had just vacated. She held her arms in front of her knowing that any swift movements would mean her life. With sigh she started never looking up from her lap to afraid of the pity and scorn she might see in the faces of those she had chosen as family.

“Darcy Lewis isn’t my real name, but I never really lied to you guys I swear. I just left some stuff out not to hurt you just to stay safe. My real name is Elizabeth Dent. My dad was Harvey Dent the district attorney of Gotham City. My parents divorced when I was 9 my dads career was taking off and he didn’t want a wife and kid holding him back. I went to Gotham every summer for two weeks to visit with him. I don’t think he really wanted me there it was just in case people found out he had left his wife and kid you know. He could say he had partial custody. He made sure to take lots of pictures of us. Mom was heart broken over my father so she didn’t follow his career. She didn’t know what was going on. What she was sending me into, it wasn’t her fault she loved me, she never would have sent me if she had known…”

Flash back 9 years ago 

16 year old Elizabeth Dent got off the bus from Chicago to Gotham and stepped into chaos. Before she could decide to get back on the bus or even grab her bag the bus had taken off. "Asshole" she thought with a snarl. What kind of guy leaves a kid in the middle of this. There were raging fires, sirens going off in every direction police cars spend by. Darcy was scared Gotham wasn’t the safest place on a regular day but this was crazy. Panicked people shoved her and she fell to the ground scraping the palms of her hands as she tried to catch herself. She wasn’t going to panic she was 16 practically an adult. She would just call her dad. He may not always be there for her but he would keep her safe it was his job. Plus he was trying to impress that Rachel chick so she knew he would sweep in to rescue her like a good dad should.

“Daddy, Hi It’s Lizzie I’m at the bus stop and you’re not here and its kind of crazy outside. Can you come get me please, daddy I’m scared.”

Elizabeth hadn’t meant to sound so childish but she was alone and scared and just once she wanted her daddy to be there for her. To tell her everything was going to be ok. She curled into a ball next to a bench where she was mostly out of sight. It was the longest twenty minutes of her life but he finally appeared. She had left her mom six voicemails and sent like twenty texts. She was probably going to get grounded for going over her text allowance but she didn’t care. She wanted out of Gotham now.

“Lizzy.” Her fathers voice called. He sounded funny but she was so excited she ran to him. Hugging him tightly before she looked at his face. When she did she gasped.

“Daddy what happened! You need to go to the hospital!” She dragged him towards his car intent on taking him to see a doctor.

“I already went to a hospital kid”

“They let you out!” She screeched

“Come on Lizzy I got someone to introduce you to. Remember Rachel well she’s real excited to meet you.”

Something about his voice caused the hairs on her neck to stand up but what choice did she have. She couldn’t stay at he bus station alone and her mom was probably passed out drunk already. She got in the car but scooted as far from her father as possible if he noticed he didn’t say anything but he did give a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

“Daddy where are we going? I want to meet Rachel, really I do, but I think you should go back to the hospital or home. I could take care of you till you feel better.”

Harvey smiled at her a real smile one of the few she had received from him in years. 

“Can’t pumpkin I have a job to do.”

“Batman can protect the city for a little while you need to go to the hospital!” 

Elizabeth insisted tears in her eyes. His face was awful. On the one side he was just as handsome as he had always been but the other side was melted through, his jaw bone and teeth visible through the burnt flesh and the smell made her want to gag. She was never going to eat barbecue again! she thought with a shudder.

“Batman! Batman! Is that what you think that he can protect you better than your own father! Batman is a liar a failure he let her die!” He screamed his face twisted in a snarl blood and spit dripping from hole in his face. Lizzy started crying

“Who died daddy?”

“Rachel he let her die. He wanted to protect his identity and he let her die for it!” His fist pounded on the steering wheel and the car swerved. Lizzy let out a little screams her sobs increasing.

“I thought you said I was going to meet her?” She asked her voice quiet but he heard, in answer he only smiled. Without thought she opened the door to the car and tried to jump out. She screamed as she was grabbed by the hair and yanked back into the car.

“Daddy please just let me go. I just want to go home. I wont tell anyone just let me go to mom please.” She begged the man who wore half her fathers face. He was absent in her life before but he had never raised his hand to her never even yelled at her. She was terrified really for the first time in her life. 

“You remember this Lizzy?” He asked flipping a coin. One she had seen her whole life. But it too was as scarred and burned as his face.

“Please just let me go to mom.”

“I am taking you to your mother. You see she realized after you left that Gotham was in a bit of pickle and rushed here to come get you. I’ve got her waiting for you so you see your going to see her soon.” He pulled into the parking lot of a half burned and crumbled building. 

“You and your mother are all that’s left of me you know. The last bit of Harvey Dent. When she died she took all my family with her and I went a little crazy I’ll admit. Your mother’s call reminded me there was still some of Harvey Dent left. I cant have that now can I. No Harvey Dent died with Rachel and now you will too!” He smiled flipping his coin.

“Lizzy!” Turning around she saw her mother tied to a chair her face bruised tears streaking her face. She ran towards her pulling at the ropes that bound her but was swiftly yanked away.

“Lets see which of you dies first shall we. Heads or tales.”

Her father mocked tieing her to a chair as she struggled and sobbed crying for her mother. Any pretense of being grown up long gone in the face of this monster who wore her father's face.

“Harvey please just let her go. Harvey just let Lizzy go, she’s your daughter!” Monica Dent cried her voice shaking and filled with regret. She should have been a better mother to Lizzy should have turned on the damn TV before sending her only child alone on a bus to this hell hole.

“Please Harvey if you ever loved me even a bit just let her go. Do what you want to me but just let her go.”

His face softened as he looked at his former lover. The one who had paid his way through school and worked two jobs to provide for their family while he rose through he ranks to district attorney. She had served her purpose Lizzy was a mistake she wasn’t supposed to be born. He had plans and a new well connected wife was one of them. Flipping a coin it landed on heads the clean and unblemished side. He would not burn the mother of his child not today. He smiled at Monica before shooting her in the face.

“MOOOOOOOOOM” Elizabeth screamed gasping for breath.

“Let the girl go Harvey.” Batman had appeared seemingly from thin air and Elizabeth hoped for the first time that she might make it out alive. 

“Harvey Dent is dead! Call me two face!” Then he winked at Elizabeth and lit a match tossing it at his feet. She watched in slow motion as the match twisted in the air before it fell to the floor fire spreading moving in twisting flames towards her until all she saw was flames and his face the hollow empty cheeks smirking at her before he fled. She rocked in her chair hoping to break free but succeeded in only falling hard on her side, still tied to the chair. Elizabeth was in agony the fire crept up her arm to her shoulder she screamed until her voice was hoarse and she was choking on vomit and smoke. She closed her eyes accepting her death that she would join her mother and hoping for the pain to end. Instead she was smothered a big body slamming into her hands patting the flames away. She saw batman above her, his blue eyes looking at her in fear and pity and So she tried to send him a reassuring smile before she blacked out. . 

End flashback


	2. The Death of Elizabeth Dent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sorry if this sucks its un beta’d and I rewrote this chapter like 4 times and I’m still not quite satisfied with it. I may change it at a later date. Thanks for the reads and reviews!

Darcy was engulfed in a hug when she finished. Steve’s warm arms encircled her and Bucky pat her head his metal hand thunking her softly. She might have brain damage but it was worth it if they weren’t mad at her for lying about who she really was. Or who she used to be, she hadn’t been Elizabeth Dent for a long time. In her mind she was Darcy Lewis it wasn’t a lie to her not anymore at least.

“Jesus kid, I’m sorry. Listen well get you a second panic button update your taser and maybe even a suit. No ones laying a hand on you. Not with us around. Now go change outta those wet cloths before you give the grandpa’s a heart attack.” 

Tony winked at her and Darcy beamed glad she hadn’t lost him. Tony was her favorite Avenger and person. He didn’t have to do what he did. He wasn’t enhanced and had no real reason to risk his life for everyone else but he did taking the same hits the supers did without complaint. She ran towards the house to change but smacked a wet kiss on his cheek on the way.

“I love you to Tony!” She singsonged.

“Love no one said the L word kid. I’m just looking out for my own self interest. Its so hard to train a new intern. Plus Jarvis likes you better than me.”

“I am not programmed to have affection sir, however I have put together an algorithm based on usage and user interface and it seems miss lewis has the most advance GUI of my human users.”

Tony spit his drink while Steve and Bucky looked confused. Natasha had a small quirk in her lips the only tell that she was amused.

“Gooey?” Steve finally asked

“Graphical User Interface, It’s the way humans interact with a computer. Except my AI seems to be a smart ass and reversed the term. Jarvis I’ll have you know my interface is awesome.”

“Of course sir.” Pepper giggled at the AI’s response. 

By the time Darcy came downstairs in a pair of sweats and one of Steve’s shirts they had gathered in the living room over several boxes of pizza’s. Natasha handed Darcy a plate loaded with pepperoni pizza with a small smile and Darcy knew that was Nat’s way of forgiving her. The words would never be spoken out loud but Darcy knew and smiled back at her friend.

“So while you were wasting all the hot water doll face we were making plans.” Bucky nudged her pushing her into Steve who blushed. 

“What happened when he Harvey left?” Jane asked giving her hand a squeeze. Darcy closed her eyes hating to think about it let alone talk about it but knowing that her friends needed to hear.

“Batman saved my life. Afterwards he took me to a private hospital. I stayed for two months healing from grafts then another 3 months of plastic surgeries and physical therapy. By the time I came out Elizabeth Dent was dead. Or so he told me, Harvey he got away and Batman thought that if he knew I survived that he might come after me. So he buried Elizabeth Dent in Gotham besides her mother. Darcy Lewis is real or was I guess. Br uh Batman always said the best fake identity was a real one.”

“I put flowers on her grave every year on my real birthday. They gave me a new life they may not have known it but I’m grateful all the same.”

Steve put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. Her voice was shaky and her hand trembled nearly shaking the pizza off her plate. He had seen and done some terrible things in his life but he couldn’t imagine what Darcy had gone through. Her own father killing her mother in front of her eyes then trying to burn her to death. How the hell did she turn out the way she did. The sweet kind woman who always had a smile for everyone. Who remembered every birthday or special occasion and made sure to give everyone a homemade gift.

“Darce when is your birthday?” He asked again thinking of how she made sure everyone was made to feel special on their birthdays and they didn’t even know hers. 

“November 3, 1995. I’m actually older than Darcy was but since I’m short no one really noticed. The Lewis’s didn’t have any other family so Darcy not coming back to Springfield wasn't a big deal. I graduated high school online and I spent a lot of time with Batman. He lost someone close to him and he was grieving. No one could know Batman had real feelings or that he was grieving so we got close.”

Darcy blushed remembering how close they had eventually gotten. Part of her would always love him, he had saved her that day in more ways than she could count. He was her constant companion in the early days. Doing everything from helping her study to reassuring her she was beautiful.

Flashback

Darcy stood in the sterile bathroom of her hospital room. Sure it was an upscale room reserved for the affluent guest but no amount of Egyptian cotton towels or fancy soaps could hide the fact that it was still a hospital room. She stood in a pair of pajama pants staring at her bare upper body. The grafts had healed well the new skin was slightly discolored and raised a bit in places and she swears she could still see the mesh beneath. She ran her hand down her shoulder and arm feeling the difference in the skin. She was so lucky she had no right to complain it could have been so much worse. If she hadn’t knocked her chair over in just that way landing arm out it might have been her face that had been burned instead of just her shoulder and arm. She should be happy to even be alive she had no right to be upset. Elizabeth punched her reflection ashamed at her thoughts. 

“Fuck!” She cried out holding her fist to her body and glaring at the offending mirror who didn’t even have the decency to be broken.

“You should never tuck you thumb under when you punch. You’ll break your fist that way Darcy.”

Bruce Wayne had appeared from nowhere it seemed .

“Damn you and your stealthy bat steps. You gave me a heart attack. Dude seriously if you saw enough to critique my punching form no need to be shy now. They’re breast I’m sure you’ve seen some before.”

Bruce blushed then tossed her a shirt before turning away.

“I have, but you're 16 kid its not appropriate. I was worried when you didn’t come out. I came in just as you punched the mirror and didn’t notice you weren’t dressed until just a second ago.”

“I’m not a kid anymore Bruce haven’t been since that night and if you didn’t notice I was naked I don’t know what that says for my future chances of ever getting a boyfriend.”

“You are not allowed to date until your 30 at least Darcy!”

“Dude your not my da…..” She stopped short blushing. No he wasn’t her dad, he hadn’t abandoned her or killed her mother or anything. 

“Darcy huh, It’s different I never really felt mature enough to be an Elizabeth but Darcy that’s different quirky. Darcy could be irreverent and funny I like it.”

“I’m glad, well start working on your back story practice it until it becomes second nature.”

“You don’t have to keep coming you know. I’m going to be ok and I know you have better things to do, more important things.”

She didn’t want him to stop coming to see to stop making her smile and feel like it was going to be ok, but how could she be so selfish as to ask him to see her when he had a life a big important one. Being a billionaire and secret super hero. 

“I like coming here Darcy its easier. You know who I am there’s no pretending with you kid. I don’t have to be one or the other I could just be me. Sad I know but I think you’re probably my best friend next to my butler.”

“You loved her too didn’t you? Rachel I mean when they say her name on the news you flinch and sometimes you get really quiet and stare into space.”

“I uh yeah I did. We grew up together and I pushed her away into his arms and it was the worse mistake I ever made. She died and I couldn’t save her but I tried because I failed she died Harvey went crazy and now you're suffering. I come because I want to and because I need to. What happened to you is because of me and I swear I’ll do everything I can to help you so that one day you can be Elizabeth Dent again.”

“You listen here Bruce Wayne. You didn’t kill Rachel that fucking evil clown did. You also didn’t make my father do what he did and you are not responsible for me. I don’t want to be her anymore. Elizabeth was helpless she over achieved to get her absent father to notice her and then watched while he killed her mother. She was weak and I wont be weak anymore.”

“You are one of the strongest people I know Darcy Lewis.” Bruce squeezed her hand and they sat together for the rest of night. Not needing to fill the silence with needless words. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke in the morning he was gone but he had left her a new identity in his place. 

End Flashback


	3. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I think I’m going to do each chapter with a flashback and a bit of present day to get the backstory fleshed out a bit more. It’s rough but i hope you like it!
> 
> ***   
> Editing

“Just how close did you get with Bats?” Tony asked her his voice disapproving.

Darcy just blushed which didn’t help, Tony squawked in protest and Nat pulled a knife out of her belt.

“You were 16 years and your mother had just died!” Steve’s Captain America voice was full of righteous indignation.

“Dudes, relax it’s not like that, not then at least. We we were friends he took care of me. Got me my own place after I was released came to check on me. I got into Culver and sophomore year was the first time Harvey broke out of Arkham. I was a wreck I couldn’t eat, sleep, I failed my chemistry class and my bio med class. Well in my defense that wasn’t the only reason I failed chemistry. Stupid professor McGrabby hands. I mean why did I decide to take all my science courses in the same semester. Anyways with everything happening I decided to take a year off. I stayed with Batman helped him with research and things. He taught me how to throw a punch and hack the pentagon. I taught him about social media. One thing led to another and we just well.”

“Dirty no good cad took advantage of you sweetheart. Tony you know who this Batman guy really is? Should pay him a visit teach him not to mess with girls half his age.” Bucky’s metal arm whirred and shifted a sure sign he was agitated and his trigger finger was itchy. He looked to Stevie and saw his grim face and new his buddy was thinking the same thing. They were going to pull the wings off this Batman character. 

Steve’s face was filled anger. What kind of man took advantage of a sweet girl like Darcy when she was under his care. Never mind that he had thoughts of taking advantage of her himself. It would be different though she was older more mature and would be a willing participant if he could just work up the nerve to ask the beautiful girl out. He would make sure she was loved and protected for the rest of her life. 

“You guys will not beat up Batman! Geez that was years ago guys besides Buck I’m a quarter your age does that mean I cant mess with you.” She winked at him.

“I’m a taken man doll, but for you Sammy and I will make an exception.”

Steve elbowed him in the side and he winced Darcy swore she heard Steve mutter something about a no good lothario. 

“So you do know who Bats really is then.” Natasha asked her eyebrow raised.

“Of course its not like he slept with me wearing the mask Nat!” She blushed. “Well not only wearing the wearing mask anyways. Yes I know who he is, no I will not be telling anyone at least not without his permission. It’s not my secret and I owe him a lot.”

“Alright kid were not going to ask you to betray a friend because I know you wont. That doesn’t mean Jarvis and I wont be doing are best to find the winged rat.”

Tony looked at each of his team his family and knew they would all be looking out for Darcy and Batman would probably be getting threats from more than one of them. He hoped Steve finally got the icicle out of his ass before Bats came back in the picture. He hated to admit it but Steve deserved to happy, a yeahnd he was outta his head for Darcy had been since they’d first met. 

“Anyways we’re going back to New York tomorrow. I’ve got a prototype for a new panic button besides the one in your bracelet and the schematics for an upgraded taser. It’s probably not legal like in anyway so try not to get caught with it Lewis. Plus I designed you a suit. It’s amazing if I do say so myself.” 

Tony picked up his tablet and started typing then pulling things from the screen to the air in front of them. A hot pink suit was displayed in front of them silver bordered the suit and Tony looked at them expectantly.

Darcy was the first one to burst out laughing followed soon by the rest of the team. Bucky laughed so hard he fell from the sofa he was sitting on choking on his spit. Steve patted him on the back his face red and shoulders shaking. 

“What’s wrong with the suit?” He asked genuinely confused. Pepper shook her head and patted his arm soothingly.

“Oh my god!” Darcy screeched through laughter. “It looks like porn bot 3000. Tony my man, my brother from another mother. I love you, I do but you gotta stop trying to flatter my delicate sensibilities. I’m a thick chick I have come to terms with that fact long ago. Dude I’m going to catch some zzz’z Tony no just no. I am not squeezing myself into a porn bot suit but thanks.” 

Darcy kissed his forehead then headed to bed to the confused looks of Thor and Steve.

“Does the Lady Darcy truly not know? Friend Stark has done a most excellent job of portraying the Lady Darcy. I admit the colors of the suit do make it seem perhaps a bit more explicit but the lady Darcy is most bountiful indeed. Fandral and Volstag were both taken with her. Indeed even Lady Sif has asked to court my sister. The AllFather has received many request for the lady’s hand.”

“Darcy has a skewed vision of herself. I’ve been trying to get her to see herself more clearly for years but she’s stubborn. Stark that is obscene you could have made the breast less defined. I don’t think they needed the nipples and painting them pink didn’t help.” Jane told him shaking her head. Honestly nipples on armor what the hell was he thinking.

“What! I was trying to help. She has taser guns instead of blasters.”

“Tony no just no. Don’t nobody need to see Darce’s good and Plenties in that kind of detail. Cept maybe Stevie if he can pull his patriotic head outta his ass.” Bucky laughed then headed to bed. Sammy was due to call him and he needed to catch him up.

Darcy lay in bed smiling. Her friends hadn’t abandoned her when they found out the truth. She turned to her side and glanced at her phone. The newest text from Bruce demanding that she come back to Gotham where he could look after her. She shook her head and texted him a quick no, but thanks before she turned off her phone shoving it under her pillow. Going back to Gotham was not an option, living with Bruce was way too complicated and honestly if she suddenly moved in with Bruce Wayne her friends would figure out his secret identity pretty quickly. It wasn’t really good for her health either. Going to the place her mom had died would only make her vulnerable to Bruce and she did not want to be back in Bruce’s life. She couldn’t do it again, become a part of his life only for him to kick her out when the coast was clear. She had loved him truly loved him and thought she could build a life with him. He was too hung up on a ghost to see what was in front of him and she didn’t need to torture herself anymore than she already did.

Flashback

Darcy was in class when she got he the text that Harvey had escaped Arkham. She had tried to concentrate but found herself staring at the text from Bruce for the hundredth time. He told her not to worry but how could she not worry. With her dad on the loose wreaking mayhem on Gotham. What if he found out she was still alive. What if he tried to find her and finish what he started. She went through the rest of her classes by rote not really paying attention to the lectures. She kept an eye on the news set up alerts on her phone for anything of note in Gotham to ping her and generally barely slept or ate for 2 weeks worried that Harvey would jump out of every corner. She was a mess it all culminated on a Tuesday nearly three weeks after Bruce first texted her. 

She was walking to her intro to biology class,earbuds in blasting her girl power playlist when a hand landed on her shoulder. She reacted automatically spinning around and throwing a right hook at her assailant. Which would have normally made her pretty happy if her assailant hadn’t been Todd the cute Senior she had been eyeing for the last six months. She had knocked him flat on his ass.

“Shit Todd, I am so sorry you startled me.” Darcy leaned forward to try to help him up but he had smacked her hand away.

“Crazy fucking bitch!”

“Hey asshole, how am I the crazy bitch when you put your hands on me. Douche canoe!”

Unfortunately the entire event had been witnessed by the dean and Darcy had been suspended for two weeks. Making her fall even further behind on her classes. She was so desperate to make up her grades that she did the unthinkable she stayed after class to ask for extra credit. Eww extra homework on purpose just shoot her now. 

Bruce Wayne was not panicking that was decidedly something he would never do. He prided himself on keeping a cool head in any situation so if he was speeding down the highway going 120 miles an hour towards Virginia it was not because he was worried. It was because he wanted to test drive his new Maserati and that was the only reason. Not because some kid wasn’t answering her phone or her texts or the several calls over the intercom from the Dean that he had to donate a new library to get done. Nope not at all. 

Except Darcy wasn’t just some kid. She was the strongest young woman he had ever met. Spending time with her while she was recovering and he was grieving was probably some of the best times of his life. She made him laugh truly laugh for the first time in years it seemed. She never asked for to much or demanded he take off the suit even when he came to see her in the dead of night bruised and nearly broken. Instead she had become adept at first aid and made him a sandwich before putting on some silly movie that helped to take his mind from the job that he did. Darcy was special, he had known that from the moment their eyes met across the flames her own father had started. She was scared that much was true but her eyes were defiant. Glaring at her father even with her impending death she fought. He admired that spirit that shined through her sea green eyes. He had briefly thought that she might do for Dick but Dick was to immature yet. Still to caught up in being a a famous bachelor to appreciate someone like Darcy the way she deserved. Though he wondered if he would ever think anyone was good enough for the girl who had saved him from wallowing in grief.

Two hours later he was pounding on her dorm room door. Heedless of the stares and whispers. Kids waondering if he was a cop or Darcy’s dad. Though that one hurt he wasn’t that much older than her…was he. 17 years wasn’t that much of an age gap? He pounded Harder grateful that he had worn a baseball cap and sunglasses so he wasn’t recognized. Fuck he felt old.

“Darcy open the goddamn door!”

“No!”

“Darce, please kid. I’m worried about you open the door.”

“I’m fine” her voice was muffled through the door but he could hear the tears that she was trying to hide.

“Open the fucking door or I will break it down!” He didn’t shout but he knew she heard him because her door opened slowly. Her red rimmed eyes peeked out from the crack.

“I’m really sorry you drove all the way over here Bruce. I’m fine really thank you for coming I’m just on my period and I watched My Sister’s Keeper on Netflix and you know how i get watching those sad movies.”

“Darcy Martha Lewis, you told me that you use your period as an excuse to make men uncomfortable because they all run at the sound of a bleeding vagina, years ago so that shits not going to work on me. Remember who kept you supplied in tampons and chocolate the last three years. Now move!”

Reluctantly she moved from the door knowing he could have pushed past her at any time. He was freakishly strong even for a buff dude and she wondered yet again if perhaps he was a mutant. She had asked before and he had said no but he also was to chicken shit to get the test to find out. 

“Darce what the fuck is going on. I called you like twenty times! Did you forget Harvey is loose. I was worried sick!”

She knew she was in the wrong. She should have picked up, knew he would be worried but him yelling at her after everything was just too much.

“No,I mother fucking forgot my homicidal father was out there. In fact I just spent a month jumping at every shadow and drinking enough caffeine to power a country. Not to mention the fact that I broke Todd Hamilton’s nose right before he was going to ask me out ! I also got suspended and then failed Intro to Chemistry. I tried Bruce I swear I did I went to that asshole and tried to get extra credit to bring my grade up and that son of one legged whore monkey felt me up and tried to make blow jobs extra fucking credit!”

She should have stopped talking should have realized the effect her words were having on him but she was so angry and tired. Tired of being scared and hiding and of fucking entitled men and their bull shit. So she kept talking even though his face went from irritated to furious as she spoke.

“Which professor?” His voice was deceptively calm.

“Oh shit”

“Bruce you cant beat up my professor. I’m already on thin ice here. If you kill him they will definitely kick me out.”

“I’m not going to kill him Darcy, just break both his legs a little bit and maybe his arms.”

He tried to push past her intent on beating up the bastard so Darcy did the only thing she could think of she kicked him in the balls…


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI, I am still alive. Sorry I have been away so long. I hope you all are safe and healthy. I was under the very mistaken impression that I would finish all my WIP during this quarantine but i forgot one crucial detail.. that i was quarantined with my five children and disabled father. My husband is an essential employee so is working his butt off and never home and I am homeschooling four kids and trying to keep them entertained and me sane so that doesn’t leave me much time to write. I will try and sneak some chapters in when i can they will be short and unedited but I hope you like it. Stay safe everyone.

Darcy woke with a smile she had dreamed of old times, good times and for the first time in years remembering the good didn’t bring with it the heart break of remembering the bad. Perhaps it was because for the first time in years she wasn’t alone. She had a family not just Jane but the whole team and she knew that they wouldn’t just leave when things got rough. She dressed with a smile and headed downstairs to make breakfast for her people.

“Hey Stevie, I didn’t expect anyone else to be up.”

“Morning Darce, I don’t sleep much after the serum. So how you doing doll, you ok after everything?”

“Yeah, surprisingly yes. It feels good you know, like a weight off my chest not all the weight mind cus the girls are mighty heavy but some of it.”

Darcy smirked when Steve’s eyes darted to her chest quickly. Not so immune to the Lewis charm she put some extra sway in her step as she walked to the fridge. 

“Alright soldier, think you can handle the eggs while I make the waffles.”

“Yes, mam uh Ms. Den Uh Darcy?”

“Dude you are the most adorable ever. Darcy is good.”

“Yes she is he.” Steve mumbled under his breath wishing the serum had enhanced his confidence just a little. 

“Oooh are those pecan waffles!” Jane squealed as she came down the stairs her half closed eyes widening she pushed past Thor and Tony and made grabby hands at the waffle maker.

“With fresh hot syrup scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and for the heathens Turkey bacon and fresh fruit.” 

“Thank you Milaya” Natasha whispered her hand squeezing Darcy’s lightly before she headed into the fray somehow ending up sitting next to Jane with a large share of waffles while the men fold still fought.

Darcy sipped her coffee and smiled. Yeah things were gong to be alright.

“So New York huh, Why we leaving so early? New York is far closer to Gotham than Malibu wouldn’t I be safer here.”

“We thought about that but Malibu was always going to be just a weekend deal. If you feel safe mi casa and all that but you wont be alone here lil D. We’ll take shifts guarding you but if there is an Avenging situation that puts the team apart.”

“Sides Doll, as much as I want you all alone with Stevie I would feel better if we all were with you. Sammy gots Nathan’s hotdogs waiting for you.”

“Does he know Buck?” She tried to keep her voice from wavering but it was hard. Sam was her confidant and she knew he would be hurt that she had kept such a big secret from him.

“Yeah, doll him and Clint. We’re family and the whole family needs to know so we can keep you safe. No one’s mad doll. Well Sammy was at first but I took care of that. Now he’s more concerned than anything.”

Darcy kissed Bucky’s cheek knowing Sam being calm was the work of Bucky wither talking him down or sexing him up perhaps both.

“Alright then lets go home Nathan’s hot dogs wait for no one.”

The others sighed in relief Tony throwing a nod of appreciation at Bucky they had all been worried about how to get her to agree to go back. New York was much closer to Gotham but the tower was a fortress filled with some of the strongest and smartest people on earth all of whom loved Darcy and would protect her with their lives. Though they all hid it well they were reeling from Darcy’s revelation. She had always been their ray of sunshine the one to hold them when they broke and cook up the perfect meal to make them feel full of love. That she had been carrying this heavy burden by herself shook them They hadn’t even known her real birthday. Those burns Helen could have them healed in an hour but she had been too afraid to come to them for help. That was unacceptable! Tony’s hand clenched she had done so much for them, for him and the first test Tony had failed had immediately believed the worst. No he going to keep her safe and he would show her just what she had done for the Avengers how important she was to them. 

The plane ride to New York was short but tense. Most of them realizing just how much they had fucked up. That had not only been fooled but that they had jumped to the worst conclusion possible. Natasha lifted an eyebrow at Tony and he knew she felt the same. 

“We should have been more careful the sweaters in the heat of the summer. The layers covering nearly every inch of her body. She lacks confidence but it was more than that. We have left her to suffer alone. Every year in November she leaves to visit her parents grave, yet we never went with never insisted she not be alone. She grieves those who gave her a new life through their death. She grieves her mother whose grave she can never be seen at and even her self. Who she might have been had this terrible thing never happened. We let her down. I let her down. I knew she became melancholy but never looked beyond the obvious reason.” 

Her face shut down eyes blank mouth still but Tony knew by now that was her way. A blank face used to be just that for Natasha but years fighting together had taught him better that blank face was as good as a wail of agony on anyone else. Natasha Romanov had very few friends but Darcy had become her best.

“We all failed that kid but no more. We are going home and we are going to keep our family safe and woe to anyone who thinks they can touch a hair on that kids head.”

Natasha nodded once pulling a wicked knife from her boot and began to sharpen it.

“Yes, We will protect our home our family.” 

“Ok you two no more pouting. Tony Pep is buying new shoes you should probably go up there if you want to have any say in what she chooses.”

Darcy told him laughing out loud as Tony practically ran from the end of the jet. He loved buying shoes for Pep. Darcy figured it was some kinda sex thing she definitely didn’t need to know about. Now that Tony had vacated her seat she lay down on it her head in Natasha’s lap and closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting back to Bruce.

Flashback

“Bruce, Bruce, Brucey, mate, bud, buddy, compadre, amigo, Bruce! Aw come on you can’t still be mad. I’m sorry I kicked you in your balls. I had to stop you, even in Virginia they’d notice Bruce Wayne beating a professor up. Besides it’s been like 5 hours already isn’t the statue of limitations up yet.I feel like a friendly kick in nads only warrants like an hour of anger.”

“First of all its been 36 minutes not five hours. Second I wasn’t going to beat up a professor I was going to castrate a predator and Third don’t say balls kid.”

Darcy rolled her eyes at least he was speaking to her again that was something. When he had first got up off the floor he had glared at her for five solid minutes before demanding she pack a fucking bag and get her ass in gear. PFFFt and he didn’t want her to say balls when he dropping F-bombs like dollars in a strip club.

“First of all its been for fucking ever. Second I’m not a kid and I can say balls. If I’m old enough to see balls I can say balls. I don’t really get what the big deal is really. They’re like wrinkly little stress balls but with out the hours of entertainment well some people are hours of entertainment. Like a jawbreaker he was but most meh kinda a let down. At least when I squeeze a stress ball it doesn’t pop after two minutes.”

“Darce, way to much information like way to much. If its only takin em two minutes then they’re doin it wrong.” His tone was droll but there was a slight flush to his cheekbones and Darcy could have swore she heard him mutter “Fucking college boys, fucking Kent” under his breath.

“Or I’m doing it right.” Darcy waggled her eyebrows and he chuckled for Bruce that was like falling over in laughter. Darcy smiled to herself and ignored the bright feeling in her stomach his chuckle gave her. 

The rest of the drive went by pretty quickly Darcy falling asleep on Bruce’s shoulder not ten minutes later. Bruce brushed a curl from her face glancing down at her with concern. Poor kid hadn’t had a good night sleep in a while if the circles under her eyes were anything to go by. He studied her face the delicate brows and button nose full pouty lips that he was not thinking about at all. She was right she wasn’t a kid anymore in the time since he last saw her she had grown into a beautiful woman. Fuck he was in trouble. Maybe he should have just sent her to a safe house. She in far more danger from him that she was from Harvey.


	5. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi i hope you guys like it. It’s kind of slow but here it is.

They had been home for two weeks and things had calmed down dramatically well mostly. Bruce still sent like 40 text a day demanding that she get her ass back to Gotham ASAP which she ignored but other than that things were getting back to normal. She was Sciencing with Jane when the tiny scientist suddenly popped her head from under the table her honey eyes wide head tilted sideways and looked straight at Darcy. Who only barely held in her laughter at how much her best friend looked like a meerkat discovering food.

“You’re over the hill. Half way to the grave no wonder you have acted so crazy a last year. Dating the intern, piercing your Belly button the Tattoo which must not be named! You were going through a quarter life crisis! ” Jane yelled pointing an accusing finger at her face.

“Jane! You promised.” Darcy blushed frantically pulling at her shirt to be sure no one saw the tattoo that adorned her hip. Helen and her wonderful machine had long since healed the last of the burn scars so Darcy had an all new Tony funded wardrobe, which included a ton of Avengers merchandise and crop tops much to Steve’s shock. Jane was totally right she had been going through a quarter life crisis and an identity crisis so she had gotten pierced, tattooed and stupid. 

“It makes sense now actually the reason you got what you did.” Jane hugged her friend Darcy, Elizabeth she didn’t care. She had stayed with her through 2 alien invasions, the loss of her college credits and two breakups with Thor. 

“So what’s the tattoo doll?” Bucky asked strolling into the lab Steve and Sam following close behind him. They had been making trips to the lab daily since they had gotten home. Supposedly to upgrade Bucky’s arm though Tony had only taken one look at it. 

“Tattoo what tattoo. If I did have a tattoo which I don’t then my supposedly best friend would never tell anyone about that drunken mistake less she never see a pop tart again.” She glared at Jane who shrugged and went back under the table. 

“Aww kid come on you know most of my drunken mistakes fess up?” Tony of course had been drawn to the conversation but then any conversation that included drunken shenanigans would bring Tony.

“Tony the whole world knows all your drunken mistakes they were all over the news and the internet and the tabloids.”

“Fair enough, but Sam said talking about your past would be cathartic right Bird brain?”

The smirk on Sam’s face told Darcy all she needed to know. She would be getting no help from that quarter.

“Steve !Tony and Sam are trying to peer pressure me. Make them stop.”

“You got a tattoo?” Steve’s gazed traveled her body taking in the white t-shirt with his shield stretched across her ample chest baring the soft skin of her belly black leggings covered her legs like a sinful second skin. He couldn’t see a tattoo but there was plenty covered. He could peel her clothes off and search every inch of her until he found the tantalizing bit of ink. His eyes glazed over and he had to be shaken by a smirking Bucky.

“What were we talking about?” 

Darcy sent him a wicked smirk. If just thinking about her tattoo had Steve looking like that then she would gladly bare all and maybe he would finally end her torment and ask her out. She pulled down her leggings until you could see her hip and upper thigh. Displaying the red and orange Phoenix she had tattooed there its wings spread wide. The ashes beneath its talons on her upper thigh dark and Steve could make out a burned feather sticking out from them. His fingertip ran along her thighs forgetting the beautiful thigh it was on as he admire the artwork. The detail and shading seemed to jump out at you.

“Damn girl, that is one sexy ass piece of artwork you got there.” Sam let out a low whistle while Bucky seemed just as entranced as Steve.

“Do you see the shading Stevie. How they blended the orange into the red to create the fire. None of those tattoos from the forties could have ever done that kind of work.

“You told me it was because you were a Harry Potter fan!” Jane accused making Steve blush and jump back finally aware just where his hands had been. 

“I am a Harry Potter fan! A huge one, but I always thought of myself as a bit of a Phoenix. Elizabeth Dent died in the ashes of that fire…”

“Whose Elizabeth Dent. Nice Tat Darcy.” Rick one of the lab assistants had come in his eyes ogling not the tattoo but Darcy’s exposed skin. Sam stood in front of her blocking his view while Bucky and Steve glared at the guy. They had never liked that guy. He was a cad, walking around like he owned the place always eyeing Darcy. 

“Hey Rick thanks, Its no one we were talking about some of the victims of the New York attack. You know group therapy and all that but we should get back to Science as she is a fickle mistress that waits for no man.”

“Speaking of therapy you have been avoiding me for long enough shorty. It’s time to face the piper and talk about your feelings.

“Aww Sammy feelings no. Couldn’t I just describe in graphic detail the things I want to do to Steve.”

“Fuck that therapist are for people who aren’t man enough to deal. Oh my daddy never loved me and my third grade teacher said I didn’t have potential. I don’t blame you for skipping that shit Darce. I mean like no offense Wilson but that’s some gay shit.”

“Rico suave stop talking before the nice Avenger kicks your ass.” Tony shook his head. He really needed to do better background checks for the people he employed. 

“Sorry about him Sammy he’s an ass. I will gladly go and discuss my trauma with you but your still hearing about the things I want to do with a bottle of chocolate sauce and Steve’s Abs.” She sent a wink at an open mouth Steve before linking her arms through Sam’s and sashaying away. 

“Capsicle, you better get a move on. Girl like that nots going to stay alone forever.”

Rick who had stopped talking but had not left decided to speak up. “Did you see that ass, I’m going to hit that but don’t worry cap you can have her when I’m done. Girl like that you she’s only good for a good time now Foster that’s wife material.”

“Tony didn’t have time to hit or fire the bastard Steve had once again beaten him to the punch literally. His fist flying faster than Tony had seen it outside of Avenging.

“Jarvis, send a note to Hr. That Rick has been fired have security escort him out of the building. There has to be some kind of douchinator that I can invent.” Tony looked around expectantly.

“Aww come on douchinator. An inator Phineas and Ferb. Darcy would get it.” He left with a sigh most likely to interrupt Darcy’s therapy session with Sam.

“Sammy, I told you everything. I mean yes I do have unresolved childhood trauma and I am working through that but and this is a big but I’m talking Nikki Minaj butt Batman has nothing to do with any trauma. He saved my life took care of me.

“Yes he did for which I am very grateful, but he was also much older than you. You were young and he was responsible for you. He was also the only who knew who you really were. He was in a position of power over you.”

“I know it sounds bad but it wasn’t like that. We didn’t get together until later and bru uhm Batman he didn’t want to. He brought me to his house to keep me safe in those early weeks we barely saw each other I was most with Dick. Uh I mean his Dick of a son...” 

Flashback

Darcy took her first steps into the Wayne mansion trying hard not to gape. But holy shit this place screamed old money. Real life chandeliers hung in the foyer and honest to Bowie red carpet. Her thrifted sketchers really sticking out in this place. 

“Darcy welcome to Wayne manner. This is Alfred my butler.” Bruce gestured to the white haired man in the black suit who held out his hand. Fuck that noise she hugged the man.

“Thank you so much for helping me out. Bruce told me how you acquired my new papers and everything you did to help me. Including overseeing the bank accounts that I most certainly did not request. So thank you.” 

“Alright Bruce, where’s my room because I have a date with and I’m assuming an extremely expensive bed and I just cant wait.”

Bruce didn’t have to turn to see Alfred’s approving smile. Everyone loved Darcy they couldn’t help it.

Dick came down the stairs dressed to the nines for another night on the town and nearly ran into a smiling Bruce. Bruce smiling was enough to make him stop in his tracks but the beautiful brunette standing next to him would stop traffic. 

“Well hello, I’m Dick Grayson and you are.”

“Not even mildly interested”

“Aww come on now I wont bite, unless you want me to.”

“Oh God does that ever actually work. Listen Dick you can keep your man whoring to yourself. You don’t need to pretend to be anything other than the night robin or whatever your new name is.”

“Wow you told your latest conquest our secret, good move Bruce, but I’m the irresponsible one.”

“Oh darling first I’m not a conquest I conquer. Second I knew your secret identity long before Bruce told me. Those tights leave nothing to the imagination and neither do your skinny jeans. Helpful hint Dick don’t display your little Dick so much if you don’t want to be identified by the little crook in it. Third I knew Bruce when you were still doing flips on a tight rope.”

“Ok feisty I like come on. I‘ ll show you to your room.” 

Darcy followed with a shrug more interested in her bed than the admittedly cute guy next to her.  
“So have you really known Bruce longer than me?”

“Yeah just a few months though. He saved my life same as you. I just wasn’t interested in becoming a caped crusader. I wanted a normal life.”

“So why come to Gotham. Nothing is ever normal here.”

“I kinda got suspended for breaking some fucknut’s nose and arm.”

“So Bruce did teach you a few things.”

“How to throw a punch after I nearly broke my hand”

“So, I guess since were both wards of Bruce that kind of makes you like my sister. Bruce will be like our grumpy dad and Alfred the grandfather that secretly spoils us rotten.

“I always wanted a brother but Bruce is not my dad.”

“Oh god you like him don’t you. Fuck you are way to young to get caught up in Bruce’s bullshit. You would have been better screwing me at least I am admit what I am.”

“I’m not some kid that doesn’t know what she’s getting into. Besides I never said I like Bruce just that He’s not my dad. I had a dad and he wasn’t a good man Bruce is and you will be to when you grow up.”

“Wow you really are like a sister annoying already.””

“I try. Good night Dick”

“You’re making a penis joke aren’t you?”

“Just a little one.” 

Dick laughed and left her jumping on her super plush bed.


	6. Flashes from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thank you to those who are sticking with me. I’m not really sure where this is going but i have to get it out there. There’s not a lot of avengers in this chapter but i want to establish Darcy and Bruce’s relationship. I hope you like it!

“So Bats is pretty old then, to have a son your age? You still don’t think he took advantage of you?”

“Sam! You are trying to get information about Batman from me.” Darcy looked at the newest Avenger with a pout.

“Look these are therapy sessions. We have patient confidentiality so I promise not to say anything to rest of the fam as long your not in danger.”

After glaring at Sam for a minute she finally relented. She wouldn’t reveal Bruce’s identity but at least she could be less careful about her words. 

“His son is adopted. He adopted him a few months after we met. I guess when I recovered we both knew I couldn’t live with him. How would that look a 16 year old girl moving in with a single man. He also lived in Gotham it was his home and we both knew he could never leave. He was way to well known for me to move in unnoticed. So he brought me a condo in Metropolis. I was legally emancipated and had a big “inheritance” from my parents. I lived alone for two years but he visited me often we called and text and he looked out for me.”

“So dude is well known, lives in Gotham and is loaded huh.”

“Fuck, Sammy you are to smart for my own good. Remember you promised.”

“Lighten up little bit. For some reason there are an unusual amount of rich and famous living in Gotham so its not as easy as you think to pin down Batman. Believe me Tony has been trying.” He held up his hand stopping her protest. “I wont be helping Tony but then I don’t need to. Natasha will have his social security number and shoe size in a day tops if she doesn’t already.”

Darcy sighed knowing it was true. She was just glad she hadn’t mentioned knowing Superman as well. She would be leaving poor Clark out of this. 

“So tell me about his son, did you get along?” Sam asked.

Darcy smiled at the thought of Dick. He was a good friend to her and they still kept in touch though he and Bruce had a falling out. 

Flashback

Alfred Pennyworth had seen a lot in his lifetime and most was before becoming the caretaker, cook, nurse and man behind the curtain to Batman. However as he walked into the kitchen on that Tuesday morning he was at a loss for words. Darcy was dancing around the kitchen singing horribly in a pair of pink llama pajamas, but that was not what had him speechless. No it was the five course meal laid out on the already set table, complete with a steaming cup of his favorite black tea.

“Miss Darcy, this is very lovely but Master Bruce and Master Dick are not usually up for hours as they have a rather active night life.

“Alfred, Forget them lazy boys. This is for you my man. When was the last time anyone made you breakfast. This is my thank you for everything you did for me the past couple of years. I love Bruce but we both know it was you who made sure my bills were paid and tampons and chocolate was delivered like clockwork every month.”

Alfred said nothing but he felt a flush on his cheeks that he tried to hide behind his excellent cup of tea. 

“Thank you, Miss this very much appreciated.”

A tired and bruised Bruce came down two hours later to cold food and laughter. He smiled watching as the afternoon light hit Darcy’s face illuminating it as she threw back her head in laughter. She had the most contagious laughter he had ever heard. It didn’t tinkle like bells or anything like that, it loud a bit nasally, truth be told but also real. You couldn’t help but smile when she laughed. She brought light wherever she went.

He remembered back to when she was first injured, visiting her in the hospital had been his penance. He made sure he was there for every procedure, every physical therapy session. He needed to catalog her pain to hold it close to him. So he would remember what happened when he failed. If he had taken Joker more seriously, if had saved Rachel, stopped Harvey from becoming a monster. He could have prevented this bright happy child from pain. So he came everyday waiting for the accusations to come from her but they never did. Instead of the angry hurting child he found a friend. A young woman who was mature beyond her years and whose endless light soothed the darkness in him. He found himself coming more and more not as penance but as peace. 

Her understanding and laughter quickly had him addicted. Bruce had seriously considered adopting her but Alfred had talked him out of it, he would later be glad and also wonder if even then Alfred had seen something he hadn’t. How would it look for a single man his age to bring home a young girl, not to mention Harvey was still at large and would be suspicious if Bruce Wayne suddenly had adopted a girl the same age as his daughter. So when she was healed he had made sure she was taken care of getting her rightful inheritance from her mom though he had to make it seem like it came from the Lewis’s and buying her a place in Metropolis. He convinced himself that he picked Metropolis because it was far from both Elizabeths original home of Chicago and the Lewis’s of Springfield. He could be honest with himself now years later. He picked Metropolis because he knew Clark was there and would watch out for her, though that had back fired spectacularly and if it was with 30 minutes from Gotham, well that was a plus. Besides Metropolis was safe Harvey would never venture into Superman territory. He had found himself showing up at her little condo three or four times a month. Sometimes to get patched up after fights bypassing Alfred’s fatherly disapproval for her gentle acceptance. 

Bruce’s Flashback (within a Flashback)

After one partially bad run in with the Joker he pushed the bat jet (why had he let Darcy name it again) hard, barely making it to the top of her building before he collapsed. Wayne Manor was much closer but Alfred and now Dick were there and he couldn’t face their concern, couldn’t be strong for them right now. Fighting the Joker always left him feeling raw. He was the start of everything. Rachel’s Death, Harvey’s descent and Darcy’s pain. He needed the peace that being with Darcy gave him. Needed to see her cerulean eyes bright and clear with no hint of accusation for not killing the Joker. He was locked up in Arkham for now but how long before he escaped. Bruce shook his head of these thoughts and concentrated on making it to Darcy before the drugs in his system took effect. Who knows what the damn clown had injected him with. He knew it wasn’t poisonous or contagious as he would never go to Darcy’s if it was. As far as his analysis it seemed like a weak knock out gas with some kind of inhibitor. Perhaps to make him more careless. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he stumbled down the small flight of stairs to her door. Grateful once again that he had purchased her the top floor which included the roof. 

Darcy wasn’t always a light sleeper in Elizabeth could have slept through a hurricane but she found that since her transition to Darcy that had changed. She was glad of it as she heard the stumbling steps coming from the roof. She shook her head then hurried to the bathroom pulling out her first aid kit before running to the front door. She opened it time to stumble beneath the weight of an unconscious Bruce. It had taken nearly twenty minutes of heaving and struggling before she managed to drag his limp body to her bed. 

“Fuck you are heavy dude and the armor is not exactly helping. It’s like trying to carry a slippery rock.” She spoke quietly to herself as she worked. She hadn’t done well with silence since everything happened. She constantly had music or the TV on even when she read unable to stand the quiet.

q

“Alright Bruce if your masky thing electrocutes me again I am going to remove your cod piece and knee you in the balls.”

She struggled to reach over him to get both sides of his face at once. After the last time she was shocked unconscious he had taught her how to remove his mask. She had to straddle his chest with her thighs to reach both sides of his face to press the release.

@

“You are broad man. Like props really because damn, I am seventeen Bruce my hormones are all out of control and having a handsome broad man in my bed is really unfair to my teenage libido. You owe me so much ice cream for this.”

Bruce came to slowly. Aware that someone was trying to unmask him. He stilled taking stock of his body before opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he recognized the ceiling covered in plastic stars. It was the second thing that him holding his breath. Darcy was straddling his chest her creamy thighs completely bare her only covering a pair of panties with a winking face that seemed to be mocking him and a white t-shirt he was sure had once been his. It had been washed and worn and stretched over Darcy’s ample chest so many times it was rendered nearly useless as covering. He tore his eyes from her body guiltily at her voice reminding him she was only 17.

“You’re 17 you’re not supposed to have a libido.” His voice was so unexpected she punched him in the face falling off the bed in the process. 

“Ow fuck Bruce, could you be a little less stealthy. I’m pretty sure I have a concussion and also you shouldn’t listen to private conversations.”

He helped her from the floor with a smirk and she glared at him. He couldn’t help it though she looked so cute pouting up at him from the floor. Her legs tangled in the blanket hair a disheveled mess. He wanted to tell her he had never seen anything so beautiful as that glare.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked instead.

“You’re rich its not you cant afford a new one, plus you left it after one of your many injuries. I deserve payment for my services.”

“What kind of payment did you have in mind?” His voice was raspy and he couldn’t help stare at the pink lips caught between the gap in her teeth as she bit her lip. He nearly groaned, fuck he needed to put distance between them.

Darcy was silent, something about the way Bruce stared at her scared and excited her. Reminded her that it was the middle of the night and he was in her bed while she lay sprawled on the floor like some virgin sacrifice. Gods was she a willing sacrifice but she knew better. He would never see has a more than a kid and she didn’t need the humiliation of his rejection.

“Well I would say breakfast is a good start. Followed by ice cream and a manicured because I’m pretty sure I broke my nail when I fell. But first you will let me patch you up because if you ruin another one of my covers with your blood I’m going to tell Alfred.”

“You haven’t met Alfred, how do you know he would care that I ruined your covers.” He was bluffing Alfred would castrate him for being in her bedroom at this hour.

“Because I can read you like a book Bruce besides what other reason could you have for going twenty minutes out of your way to get patched up here if not to avoid his disapproving glare. He’s British they have disapproval down to an art form.”

“Alright fine but no ice cream till after lunch.”

“Deal, you’re probably really tired though , so we should make it brunch instead of breakfast allow you a little more time to sleep. Then since its brunch we can get ice-cream everybody wins.” She sent a beaming smile at him and Bruce couldn’t help the laugh the bubbled out of him.


	7. Savages and saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is still unbeta’d just an idea dancing in my head so thank you for reading and reviewing. I will be doing a lot of flashbacks because I really want to explore Darcy’s relationship with Bruce. Also I am at a bit of an impasse originally i really wanted her to end up with Steve but the more I write the more I am leaning towards Bruce. What do you guys think?
> 
> NOTE please re-read as i have edited a bit to make it flow better. Let me know what you think thanks

Bruce texted Darcy for the fifth time…that hour. She was being stubborn and refused to come back to Gotham, to him. Bruce knew intellectually that Darcy was probably safe with the Avengers and there was no paper trail between Darcy Lewis and Elizabeth Dent but he worried. He may be a wee bit paranoid but dammit he was worried. It had nothing to do with her living with Winter Soldier once known as the Brooklyn Lothario, Or airman Sam Wilson, psychologists and good looking sensitive decorated veteran. Not even World renowned scientist Bruce Banner bothered him. It was Steven fucking Rogers, Captain America blonde haired, blue eyed pretty boy that bothered him. Bruce wasn’t one of the richest men in the world for nothing. He and Darcy may not have been speaking but he had kept an eye on her. First the disaster with the destroyer, and the less said about London the better. Then she goes and moves in with the most wanted and dangerous men on the planet. Which wouldn’t have bothered him, single handsome men aside. No it was Steve “what’s a parachute” Rogers that he didn’t want by his Darcy. 

Bruce had a lot of time to think in the years that he had been separated from her. Talia, Selena even Barbara all wonderful women. Well mostly wonderful for villains anyways,but Barbara was solid. None of them could compare to Darcy. It wasn’t anything he could put his finger on just a certain something Darcy had that each of the others lacked. Perhaps it was her understanding of his other life. He was older now to old to continue being Batman but he wasn’t sure he could give it up, not completely. He had realized no matter how many women flitted in and out of his life he was never happy. He missed coming home to her face. Her quiet approval of his actions no questions just acceptance. 

“Fuck” rubbing his hands over his face he made a decision. He hit the the speed dial on his phone.

“Alfred, cancel my meetings I’m going to New York.”

“Very well sir, give miss Darcy my best.”

Bruce shook his head with a small smile. Leave it to Alfred to know exactly what he was up to. It had been that way since childhood.

“Thanks, Alfred I will.”

Darcy had spent the day in the lab with her scientist four. Adding Helen Cho to her rotation who for a doctor was amazingly bad at self care. Since the diminutive scientist had healed her scars Darcy had taken to checking on her daily and ordering her lunch as well. Helen was easy she loved coke and pizza and anything fattening and fried. The greasier the better, Darcy was convinced she had some kind of secret fat sucking technology she was hoarding. The amount of calories that woman consumed while remaining so tiny was mystifying. 

“Hey Darce, how you doing today with uh everything I mean your dad you know.” Steve stumbled over his words his face going red.

“Oh Steven you adorakable puppy. I am surprisingly fine. Br uh Bats has finally stopped texting to insist I and I quote get my ass back to Gotham post haste.”

“That’s not right. He shouldn’t be talking to a lady like that.” Steve’s face was adorably stern.

“Aww Stevie, I’m no lady.” Darcy’s tone was suggestive and she threw a wink at a still blushing Steve.

“You like to act silly Darcy but I see you. You are every bit a lady and far better to us than we deserve. I know this Bat guy was a friend but you don’t have to take that. You’re not a kid anymore and he should respect your decisions.”

Darcy blushed and nodded before swinging her hair to cover her blushing face. Steve always seemed to know what to say to cut through her bullshit. He saw her really saw in a way no one but Jane and Clark had.

“Thanks Cap that really means a lot.”

Darcy spent the rest of the day gathering the bits of paper napkins and fast food wrappers scribbled with Jane’s note. Jane had long since passed out under her desk with the emergency Snuggie Darcy kept there for these occasions. As she tried to put the bits of scraps into some kind of chronological order she thought back to her conversation with Sam earlier. She was pretty sure Sam knew Batman’s real identity but as long as he kept it to himself Darcy wasn’t going to worry.

Flashback to earlier today…….

“Alright little bit, your hour is over you are just about free to join the band of weirdos we call family but a little advice before you go.” Sam’s voice was serious stopped her retreat from his office and sat back down. 

“Whatever you had with Bats it seems intense and I’m not judging but Steve really likes you and he hasn’t really liked anyone for a while. So think about your relationship with Bats and what you want before you start something with Steve. You’re both my friends and I don’t want to see either of you hurt.”

“Look Sam I appreciate this I really do, but you have it all wrong. Yeah Batman and I shared something really intense and wonderful but we ended that years ago. I haven’t even seen him in four years. He texts once a year to make sure I’m still alive and the only times I’ve heard his voice were when I was in London fighting the Dark Elves and he called to yell at me. Aside from that our last conversation was when I came to work for Tony. Besides as much as I love to tease, Steve doesn’t see me that way. He has had years of me sending out not so subtle signs that I would hump his leg like a chihuahua in heat and he’s never taken me up on my overt offer.”

Sam chuckled while shaking his head. Slow moving Steve had struck again waiting to long to make a move now the girl he worshipped thought he wasn’t interested. 

“Darce just give it some thought. Steve’s old school like the oldest school Ancient Greek old and he’s not good with beautiful women.”

“Sammy I just may steal you from Bucky if you keep talking like that. Besides your own deliciously old soldier proves that old school doesn’t mean no moves. He just doesn’t like me that way and that’s cool. I mean have you seen that ass. I’d like to bite it grr and he’s not just sinfully hot he’s like genuinely a good person. I’m lucky to have him as a friend and as for Bats. I got way too involved with his whole life became like the good little live in wife but it wasn’t enough, I wasn’t enough and that’s ok. I came to terms with that a long time ago. I’m not in their league, gorgeous super hero’s don’t end up with girls like me. Even Superman upgraded to Lois the second I was Culver. At worst I become the spinster aunt to Jane’s demigod babies and at best I marry Ian the lame ass intern have 2.5 kids and spend my life remembering my glory days as the Avengers pop tart wench.”

“Damn girl we will be needing to talk about your skewed views of yourself. Wait did you say Superman as in the Superman! Man of steel faster than a speeding bullet Superman. You dated Superman damn girl you pulled two of the greatest hero’s ever and the third one is head over heels for you and you question yourself.” 

“Sam I was just a girl who knew who they really were. Someone who was there I’m not the keeper just the place holder.”

“You are a knockout, bright blue green eyes with sinful lips and the body straight outta a pin up. You are literally a walking wet dream. Just open those beautiful eyes of yours and pay attention to how Steve looks at you hell how half the building looks at you ok.

Looking into Sams eyes she saw the sincerity shinning through and nodded her agreement. Sam was a lot of things but a liar he was not. So she would do her best to be objective and pay attention. She had to admit she saw more than one appreciative glance her way and while Steve always talked to her eyes unlike most men his gaze did sweep lower on occasion his ears going red whenever she caught him. Maybe he did like her. Sharon Carter said it had taken six years and several felonies before he kissed her. Thinking about Sharon caused her self doubt to creep back in. Sharon was a long legged blonde she worked with Natasha several times special ops stuff. Darcy knew she could never compete with a woman like her. She shook her head to clear these thoughts her growling stomach interrupting her downward spiral. Deciding to wake up Jane and get her other charges fed she pursed her lips and let out an ear splitting whistle.

“Alright my scientist three it half past three and you my dears have not eaten.”

“Yes, I did Darce I had a chicken sandwich.” Jane muttered 

“Janie, my dear love of my life, sister from another mister, platonic soul mate. That was two days ago, please tell me you ate something other than pop tarts in the past two days. While I have been regaling Sam with my exploits.”

Jane’s eyes shifted nervously to Bruce who shrugged and looked to Tony. 

“Alright guys that’s it. Jarvis enact protocols Toddlers 4273. No science until 7am tomorrow morning and only if all three of these schmucks bath, eat something with a vegetable and sleep at least six hours.”

“Protocol 4273 accepted.”

“Thanks J-man.” Darcy blew a kiss at the nearest camera.

“Now if you three take a shower and change your clothes, Tony that means you. I’ll make fried chicken, mashed potatoes and cornbread for dinner.”

This had her scientist three stop protesting their heads popping up from workstations like a hilarious version of wack a mole.

“With the white pepper gravy and Jalapeño cornbread.” Jane asked inching her way towards the door.

“Of course.”

“Aww but I want the brown gravy, how come you always do what Foster wants. I pay your salary.”  
Tony whined but still started shutting down his station. Bruce has simply squeezed her shoulder before heading to his rooms, like a good scientist.

“Because Jane is my favorite and Pepper pays my salary. You gave her control of the company remember. But I will make your favorite peach apple pie for desert.”

“With whiskey caramel sauce?” Tony asked looking like a scruffy puppy.

“Is there any other way.” Darcy had to smile as the self proclaimed billionaire, genius, philanthropist ran towards the elevators. Jane left as Darcy started to clean the chaos they called science. (Also I make this pie it is fattening and full of delicious caramel sauce and simply Devine.)

“J-man give me some tunes. Single ladies soundtrack please and thank you.”

“I’m a survivor, I’m not going to give up cus I’m a survivor keep on surviving.”

Steve came back to the labs as soon as he saw Tony hurrying towards his penthouse. He knew only three things could make Tony move that fast. Pepper, Darcy and Avenging and as he received no call to assemble and Steve knew Pepper was in California on SI business it had to mean Darcy was back. He stood against the door and watched as she danced around singing about single ladies and surviving. She had a terrible voice not that Steve noticed as his eyes tracked the sway of her hips as she bounced around cleaning as she went. 

“That’s a nice song.”

“Odin! You scared me Steve. Why are all you super hero types so damn stealthy?”

“Stealthy according to Nat I’m a bull inside a china shop.” He huffed a laughed.

“Well at least you’re a good looking bull. Come on handsome I’m cooking dinner and you have just been enlisted to chop vegetables.” 

“I thought you were making Fried Chicken and mashed potatoes?”

“I am and also some fresh glazed carrots and garlic asparagus. You guys need some vegetables in your life stat if you weren’t supers and Pepper didn’t sneak veggies into Tony’s smoothies I’m sure you would all have scurvy.”

“And the peach pie is contingent upon eating said vegetables.”

“You are learning young Steven. Soon you will know all the ways of the ninja and only then will you be truly unstoppable.” Steve burst out laughing throwing his arm around Darcy.

Darcy hummed and danced as she battered the chicken. Steve chopped carrots besides her a big smile on his face and Darcy couldn’t help but beam back. Steve was always so serious so stern, he walked around like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. So Darcy made sure to make him as embarrassed as possible to get him to let his guard down and laugh a bit, and if she had a teeny tiny crush on the all American hero well that was on her. He was a lot like Bruce in the way, both of them took on to much. To much blame and guilt for things they had no control over. Unlike Bruce though Steve had a team, a family. Bruce may have had Dick and Barbara then an seemingly endless stream of Robin’s going in and out of his life but he never really trusted them to have his back never let them in. 

One by one the team trickled in the room and Darcy couldn’t help but smile. She was so lucky to have these people in her life. 

“Tony you better put those carrots back on your plate or no pie.”

“Harsh double D harsh. I thought we were buds.” 

Darcy simply raised one eyebrow ala Natasha and Tony cowed adding the carrots to his plate.. Which probably had more to do with Natasha standing behind her than any intimidating look she had given. Bucky elbowed Sam for the last piece of chicken while Thor pouted, before Darcy brought out a third tray giving him the biggest two pieces and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey! Intern hands off the goods.” Jane shouted at Darcy playfully.t

Darcy shrugged and gave Jane two more pieces including the drumstick and a greasy kiss on her forehead. Smiling Jane didn’t even bother to wipe the grease from her head before digging in. 

“Doll, I’m hurt kissing those mooks, when the best looking Avenger is right here.” Steve elbowed Bucky while Sam made a muscle and kissed it wagging his eyebrows at her.

“You are so right Bucky, what am I doing of course I will kiss the best looking Avenger.” Darcy strode past Bucky and sat on Steve’s lap before reaching past him to kiss Natasha on the lips.

Steve blushed wishing it was him she had kissed but not about to complain about having a lap full of Darcy. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face when she chose to stay in her new seat and steal a piece of chicken from his plate. She spent the rest of the dinner sitting in his lap only getting up to get the pies. As she went to get the fourth pie, her phone buzzed. Darcy put the last pie on the table and then backed up, knowing her team would descend on the pies like a pack of savages only Natasha managing to get a piece and not get stabbed with a fork (Jane) , bit (Bucky and Sam) or elbowed to the side (Tony). Bruce waited for the scavengers to clear before serving himself a slice. One perfect slice remained for Darcy as the others knew that if she got no pie tonight, she would make no dinner tomorrow. Darcy checked her phone as she walked back toward Steve the man was super comfortable like a muscular pillow. when she gasped and dropped the phone. Her face paling before her knees gave out. Steve managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

“Darcy, sweetheart what’s wrong?”

Not waiting for an answer Tony went to grab the discarded phone from the floor but Natasha got their first.

“No we will respect her privacy for now.”

“What does the damn text say?” Jane’s shriek cut off any arguments.

“Harvey knows I’m alive. My grave was dug up and Harvey sent Br... Batman a message in fact he sent it to all of Gotham.” Darcy’s voice trembled as she spoke. She held out her hand for her phone. Natasha handed it to her and Darcy clicked on the link a video popping up.

“Jarvis big screen please,”

“Yes, sir.”

A screen slid down from a panel from the ceiling. On it was Harvey dent one side of his face handsome blonde hair combed down the other was a monstrosity. Burned and bald teeth peeking through a hole in his jaw. His nose a hallow burned mess. His blue eyes stared at the screen the same shape and color as Darcy’s but without a hint of the warmth that she possessed. A small whine escaped Darcy as she looked at a face she hadn’t seen in nine years outside of her nightmares.

“I know your alive Lizzy. Daddy’s not mad but you have to come home you know that don’t you. It’s time to stop pretending. You’re a Dent Lizzy and Dents don’t back down. Come home Lizzy and I wont hurt you if you come back to me, but if you don’t….” His voice trailed off and he exposed the disfigured side of his face. 

“I will find you Lizzy. Theres no place you can hide from me. No place you can run. All roads lead to home. Your mothers waiting for you. You don’t want to disappoint her do you.” Darcy let out a little whine as Harvey pulled the half decomposed skeleton of her mother on screen.

“Come home so we can be a family again Lizzy. You can’t hide from who you really are” The video ended with the still handsome side of his face pleading for his daughter to come home.

Darcy cried her body shaking as Steve held her.

“Sweetheart, its ok. I promise there is no way he will find you. Tony see if you can find the original video sent to Gotham News and trace it. Nat call Clint its time to bring everyone in. Buck coordinate with Happy on security I want the building locked up tight. No one gets past level 19 without our say so. Deliveries will be searched by security before being brought up.” 

Steve’s voice was hard though his hands on Darcy were gentle, the team could see he was barely holding himself in check. There was nothing Steve hated more than a bully. Darcy’s phone buzzed again this time it was a phone call from BM.

“I should get that, the last time I didn’t answer his calls he pulled me from school for a year. I don’t want him showing up here.” 

Her voice still trembled but her back was straight, eyes determined. She wasn’t sixteen anymore dammit! She wouldn’t turn into a sobbing mess at the sound of his voice. She was Darcy mother fucking Lewis. She helped stop the Dark elves from Destroying the world. She worked for the Avengers. She oversaw the four of the greatest minds in the world and she could fucking handle this! Darcy climbed from Steve’s lap as comfortable as it was there she couldn’t get used to it. She had to put on her big girl panties and take care of Bruce before he freaked out and tried something stupid like breaking into Avengers Tower.

“Darcy, thank god! I’m flying into New York tonight pack a bag and put in your notice I’m taking you home.”

“No”

“What was that Darcy? I can barely hear you. Look I know we didn’t part on the best of terms but I still care about and I’m going to keep you safe, I promise.”

It took everything in him to keep his voice steady. Bruce Wayne had a lot of time to think about Darcy Lewis and all the mistakes he made with her. He had moved too fast to soon. Didn’t keep her safe from his life from that clown. He should have put the Joker down a long time ago. He allowed some misplaced sense of honor to rule him and because of it Jason was dead, Barbara was paralyzed and Darcy hated him. He could do nothing about the first two but he could and would fix his relationship with Darcy. He was old too old to play the field and deny his feelings any more. He loved her would always love her. She saw him at his worst and stayed by his side never wavering never flinching from what he had to do. The problem was never her but him. He thought he had to protect her from harm keep her safe in her little box. Elizabeth Dent might have been content with a little box but Darcy Lewis never would be. She fought along side her friends. He had seen that when she faced a fucking space robot in Puente Antiguo. 

“I said NO! Bru… Fuck Batman I said no. I am not uprooting my life again for that cock sucking Freddy Krueger looking mother fucker ever again. He wants me he can damn well come find me. Tony will nuke the other half of his face and Jane will teleport his ass to Joteheim where the ice giants can run an ice train on the fuck nut. I have a family, a life here and I refuse to leave it. My friends know the truth of who I was they will keep me safe. Thank you but I’m not leaving.”

“Are you kidding me, Your trusting “Tony come blow up my house Stark” to keep you safe. Stop being a petulant child Darcy. I’m coming to get you be ready.”

With Steve’s enhanced hearing he had heard every word, not that he needed to as Darcy was now shrieking into the phone. Trembling with anger instead of fear her blue eyes blazing. This Batman was an idiot anyone who knew Darcy knew to never insult her intelligence nor her age. Those were topics that she was sensitive about and a one way ticket to getting tazed by Mewmew2 her stark modified taser. Darcy Lewis was one scary lady but hot damn if she didn’t turn Steve on. She was magnificent eyes sparking, teeth snarling at the phone, chest heaving in anger. His eyes followed the heaving he could see the pulse beating in her neck could almost hear the blood pumping in her veins. Steve turned around his own breathing harsh as he imagined the ways he could get her heart pumping. The ways he would worship her body so that her eyes glazed passion instead of anger. How he would follow the bead of sweat that even now dripped down her cleavage to disappear beneath her shirt.

He was shaken from his pleasant musings by Natasha. She had smacked him upside his head then glanced pointedly down to his kaki trousers which now were now straining to contain his rather obvious erection. Thinking about baseball he sent Natasha a grateful smile. Sure he was embarrassed but out of all his friends to catch him Natasha was the least embarrassing. She would throw out subtle teases but never say anything directly but Tony he would have pictures on the internet within minutes probably accompanied by theories of him watching goat porn or something equally weird. Steve snapped out of it as Darcy ended the call screaming in Spanish. Huh he didn’t know she knew Spanish.

“Carbon, Hijo de la gran puta, dejame quieta mama Bicho!” She hung up the phone with a growl then looked around at the team who stared at her with varying expressions. Steve seemed to be dumbfounded while Bucky and Natasha seemed almost like proud parents. Tony and Sam looked confused and Bruce looked happy.

“If I had known you spoke Spanish we could have practiced together.” Bruce told her with a smile.

“I don’t not really. My mom Diane her maiden name was Sanchez. She was Puerto Rican born and raised in Chicago. She didn’t really advertise that she tried to mainstream. She was pretty light skinned and didn’t have an accent she didn’t speak Spanish unless she was angry so I uh know all the curse words. They only come out when I’m really angry though a throw back to her I guess.”

“We shall work on it together. When I am done you will be fluent. We should also start working on your combat skills. Tomorrow you will meet me in the gym at 5:30. I will train you to be strong.”

“Aww Nat exercise no!”

Natasha simply smiled and left

“Nat! Wait you mean 5:30 in the afternoon right Nat…Nat aww man.”


	8. friends and kidnappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading I hope you like it. This is still un beta’d so forgive any mistakes. If you are coming back thank you for coming back please re-read the last chapter cus I fixed it or at least added some stuff. Thank you thank you for reading

Darcy tossed and turned in her sleep. After dinner last night Steve and Bucky had checked her apartment while Tony made plans for more tasers for her and probably a half dozen other gadgets. She couldn’t help but feel lucky that her found family had accepted her after all her lies. She had put on a brave face but she was terrified of Harvey finding her but even more she was scared of what Bruce would do. He never took being denied well. Bruce was a control freak and she knew she wasn’t falling in line with the many plans he had probably made.

Flopping on her back she finally gave up on sleep and went to her closet pulling out a shoe box from underneath the mass of clothes and shoes she had thrown there. Sitting on the floor she allowed herself to look at the bits of her past. A photo of her mother when she was still young and full of life a big smile on her face brown eyes shining as she proudly waved her high school diploma. Next she pulled a worn article from the Gotham press showcasing Bruce and a “mysterious brunette” at a Gotham Gala and then the article about the robbery and subsequent arson of Club Black Mask, she closed her eyes and let herself fall into the memories....

Flashback

It started with an argument it always started with an argument with Bruce.

“You can’t keep me prisoner in your mansion forever Bruce!” 

She had screamed pacing like well a caged animal, in the foyer she had once found so beautiful. After two months she saw only the bars on the windows the endless drive way and locked gates. Surrounded by the sea she had once considered it a solace now as she heard the ocean waves beating against the cliff that the Wayne Manor sat on all she could think of the Siren’s call to freedom they represented. She no longer wondered why some ancient Wayne ancestor had thrown herself from the cliffs. Even the most beautiful cage was still just as confining.

“Darcy, I am trying to protect you. When I found you at school you were near catatonic with fear and had been sexually assaulted by your professor.”

Dick who had until them been silent having heard this and many versions of this argument before sat up at his words.

“Wait who put their hands on you?” He asked his voice strangled. Darcy was good people. Dick knew Bruce and Darcy hadn’t told him everything but he also knew that since she had come to Gotham, Bruce had trusted him more eased off on his one man crusade to save the world. He smiled and laughed and well argued.

“I was almost sexually assaulted by that professor. He didn’t actually get anywhere and I would have come out of the room eventually!” At Bruce’s disbelieving look she continued “Fine, I appreciate you coming to get you and I’m sorry I kicked you in the balls but if you don’t let me out I’m going to do it again.”

Dick laughed loudly nearly falling from the chair he was siting on while Bruce’s hands rubbed at his face and through his hair. Fuck he knew she wouldn’t stay hidden for long frankly he was surprised she had stayed put for two months she had only made it three weeks post op in the hospital before she had attempted to escape. Even then the girl was surprisingly stealthy. 

“Look Darce, You know Gotham is not the safest place for a regular citizen but for you it’s even worse. Joker and Harley are on the outs again and that means shit is bound to blow up and Harvey is on the War path. He’s after me and Gordon and anyone else he can get his hands on its just not safe.”

“Then, I’m going home, I can’t hide forever Bruce; locked away like some princess in a tower waiting for the big strong Bat to come rescue me. You already did that and now its time for me to live my life.”

“But you’ve been doing great here. Alfred has been teaching you to cook and you been taking those online classes and Lucius has been helping you with the computers. You’ve been a big help to me tracking those shipments out of Gotham.”

“Well kudos to Lucius because teaching me to illegally hack is awesome and my new love but I need to see the real world. Sunlight fresh air and I swear to all that is good and holy Bruce if you try to send me to the garden I will shank you like the inmate that I am.”

“Fine but you wear a tracker at all times and you take a taser with you and you start training with Dick every morning. Until you can defend yourself, you are to have Alfred or Dick with you am I clear?”

“Crystal, it’s a good thing Dick and I have been training since my second day here.” Bruce looked up in surprise at her words. There was little going on in Gotham that he didn’t know about so how had he missed that. 

“Fine but I want to know where you are at every moment.”

“So if I hook up with someone should I text before or after the sex? During ...? just how detailed do you want this report?”

“Get the fuck outta here before I change my mind Darcy.” 

Bruce shook his head sure he had aged at least 10 years during this conversation. How that girl managed to exasperate and arouse him in the same minute. She shouldn’t be having sex she was only a kid he thought mulishly. Except she wasn’t not anymore, she had grown from the traumatized 16 year old that he had first met. She was a vivacious woman fully capable of making adult decisions. Fuck he felt old! He felt even older when she came down the stairs twenty minutes later dressed in a form fitting white dress that hugged every curve of her body. Her dark hair tumbling down to her shoulders in curly waves. He followed the curve of her hip down to her legs deceptively long despite her short statue and he felt his mouth go dry. A glance at Dick showed him just as slack jawed as Bruce had no doubt just been. Alfred was beaming at Darcy with fatherly pride.

“You look wonderful Ms. Darcy I knew when I saw that dress in the window it would fit perfectly.” 

“Alfred you are truly a magician if you could foresee that this dress would run big and fit me.”

Sighing deeply Alfred wondered how he managed to keep so many obviously blind people alive for so long.

“Toodles dudes I will be back eventually hopefully in the morning after a hot random dude makes me breakfast after all the sex.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Bruce tossed her a black velvet box. He had it custom made earlier knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep her inside much longer.

“Jewelry for me you should have” doing an excited little wiggle that did things to Bruce’s tightly held control Darcy tore open the box.

excitedly she looked inside her anticipation fading as she saw a pair of plastic earrings shaped like cherries.

“Uhm thanks these are really cute super filthy rich guy.” Darcy‘s voice was sarcastic but she was still fingering the tiny cherries a small smile on her face.

“It’s Gotham” He said by way of explanation. At Darcy’s blank look he continued “if I had gotten you anything more expensive than a cubic zirconia they would be stolen within a week. These are tiny, cute they match your lipstick and I happen to know cherries are your favorite. Plus they have a tracker in them that even an electromagnetic pulse couldn’t short.”

“Cool do I need to wearing both or will one work?”

“One will do but wouldn’t it look off to be wearing two different earnings?”

Darcy was taking one of the tiny cherries out and putting it in the top of her right ear.

“I got my helix pierced last year. It was supposed to be both ears but google lied this shit hurt for like ever. Even my belly piercing didn’t hurt half as much as this.”

“Whoa you have a belly piercing badass Darce. What else do you have pierced?” Dick asked his voice husky and eyes heavy.

“Oh darling you will never know.” With a kiss to Alfred’s cheek she skipped past the two gaping men. 

“Maybe I should follow her for uh safety.” Dick was already heading towards the door when Bruce pulled him back by the collar. 

“You are going to be patrolling tonight. You wanted more responsibility well Harvey has been seen on the east end. Scope it out but do not engage.”

Disbelief colored his face. Bruce was willingly sending him out on patrol alone! no begging involved. He fucking loved having Darcy here! Not only was she super hot but Bruce was so over protective of her he left Dick alone. Dick left with a bounce in his step determined to prove that he was just as good a super hero as Batman.

“Master Bruce will you also be patrolling this evening or should I bring the car around in case you wish to check on Ms. Darcy...for her own safety of course.”

“That won’t be necessary Alfred. I’ll be in the bat cave monitoring the police radio if you need me. I’m sure Darcy can go a few hours without getting into trouble.”

Those words would come back to haunt him only hours later.

Darcy had taken a cab rather than scratch one of Bruce’s ostentatious cars and had asked the friendly cabby where the best club was. He had promptly taken her to The Black Mask Club. If she had known that it was a mafia club owned and run by Roman Sionis she might not have gone in but she didn’t so instead she strode to the front of the line with the confidence of a beautiful woman and walked right in.

Darcy took a deep breath the club smelled like smoke and sweat and cheap perfume and she loved every bit of it. She felt alive for the first time since she found out Harvey was free. One thing she loved about Culver was the parties the clubs the endless hours of mindless dancing losing herself to the music. She was never much of a party girl before and Elizabeth would have been to scared to disappoint her father to go to parties. Which was exactly why Darcy went to the first party after that she was hooked. She loved being anonymous in a crowd of pulsing bodies and heady music. Sure there was always guys who were a bit to grabby and the inevitable fight over some girl or other but it was worth it to Darcy to let herself go for a bit. It wasn’t long before she was pulled into the embrace of a handsome man. She ground her body into his, eyes closed enjoying the heat of another body burning into hers. When handsome’s hands started sliding down her waist and up her dress she twirled away with a laugh and smile. 

“Vodka Red Bull top shelf (If you are a drinker try this. Red Bull, pineapple Ciroc its yummy)” She asked the bartender tossing some cash on the bar. So technically she wasn’t old enough to drink yet but this place didn’t look like the type to card. She was pretty sure she had seen at least three drug deals go down and the Penguin was eating sardines in VIP. She was bumped from her thoughts from behind handsome had followed her off the floor. He was about to speak when a loud voice interrupted him

“All right people get down.” Gunshots filled the air Darcy turned around to see Harley Quinn rifle in hand Poison Ivy beside her collecting cash and jewelry with green vines winding down her arms and up to the patrons rooting through pockets for loot. Handsome promptly pissed his pants then ran behind the bar shoving Darcy as he went.

“Brave lad you are huh” 

“I want Jewels, cash, credit cards whatever you got. Put it in the bag and you wont get hurt.” Ivy yelled nodding towards Penguin who sneered but tossed his wallet in the sack. “Kneel on the ground till I get to you then you slowly pull out your goods and toss them to me.”

“Aww fuck, I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Darcy whispered not wanting to get the attention of the vicious vixens, Then she looked at her new white dress and the obviously sticky floor while muttering under her breath “yeah not going to happen”

“Hey excuse me.” Darcy raised her hand waving it at Harley and Ivy.

“Oh honey don’t be a hero, you are way to hot to die for a bit of cash.”

“You think I’m hot? Nice thanks that means a lot coming from someone who looks as good as you. No worries about the hero thing Ms. Ivy uh Ms. Poison not sure which is the last name but here I have like a hundred bucks and a bus pass you can have it all and I promise I will be the best robbery victim ever. Just please don’t make me kneel on this sticky floor. I’m not sure when the last time it was mopped and I’m sure that’s not all liquor and I’m a broke college student and I just got this dress and I’d really like to wear it again.”

Ivy laughed and gave Harley a look before taking Darcy’s money and bus pass then pulled her towards a bar stool.

“Bless you sexy green angel!” Darcy sighed in relief both to be away from the sticky floor of dubious fluids and also off her five inch heels after so long. Ivy wandered away collecting more money and Harley sat on the bar next to her.

“So college student huh whatcha studying?”

“Honestly not sure, I’m taking general studies now or I was I guess I’m taking a year off for mental health.”

“And you came to Gotham, kid I’m crazy and even I know that’s a bad idea.”

Darcy had to laugh at that. “Truth sister truth but my Guardian works for Mr. Wayne and he didn’t want me to be alone. I think Alfred was afraid of what trouble I’d get into unsupervised but like I’m twenty I’ll be twenty one in a few months! Oops don’t tell the bartender that.”

“Lying about your age huh kid, real rebel you are. Hey Ivy this kids alright give her back her bus pass Mr. J wont be wanting that.”

Ivy rolled her eyes and tossed the card towards Darcy who of course dropped it having the hand eye coordination of a toddler. Harley picked it up and handed it to Darcy.

“Please don’t kill me for asking but I heard you and the Joker separated.”

“Well we’re not together per say I just thought if I showed Mr. J how good I was doing you know with the robbery and the crime he might be impressed and take me back.”

Ivy rolled her eyes obviously keeping track of the conversation.

“Dude fuck that noise! You shouldn’t have to do shit to impress that bag of tits.”

Darcy immediately regretted opening her mouth when she saw Harley start breathing heavy, hefting her rifle towards Darcy a crazy look in her eye.

“You got a problem with what I’m doing kid” She asked her voice deceptively calm. Darcy looked towards Ivy who only shook her head in sympathy 

“No not at all, its just you were a psychiatrist right?”

“So what of it?”

“Nothing it’s just like obviously you’re smart and beautiful and totes a badass so why should you have to prove anything to him. As far as I can tell he manipulated you into releasing him, pushed you in a vat of acid then paraded you around like some trophy wife and threw you away like yesterdays newspaper. Like fuck that clown. Women like you don’t grow on trees. He’s thrown what like seven more women into that acid five of them died and the other two are mutilated beyond recognition.”

“He’s trying to replace me!” Harley screamed grabbing Darcy’s arm “Ives did you know about this?”

“Look Harley baby I was trying to protect you. You were so dead set on getting him back I didn’t want you to know that he had been trying again.”

“All right kid you’re coming with me”

Darcy was dragged out the club and the only thing she could think as she was tossed in the yellow Cadillac was Bruce was going to kill her when he found out.


	9. Bad dreams and good memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m still here going slowly but surely. This will be edited later. I’d rather get it out and fix the many mistakes after then edit until I’m dead and never put it out. Thank you for the read and reviews. hope you like it

Bruce has taken a break from sitting in the Bat Cave obsessively monitoring the police feeds for signs of trouble after the third not so subtle comment from Alfred. Sure he was worried about Darcy she was new to Gotham almost a stranger really. She hadn’t really lived here since she was a kid and Gotham was a dangerous city, for anyone but most especially for a beautiful young woman. He stopped mid bite thinking of all the awful things that could happen to her. Fuck he thought throwing down the spoon and walking most certainly not running towards the Bat Cave.

“Master Bruce I am sure Ms. Darcy can go one night without anything Nefarious happening to her.” Alfreds voice was tinged with amusement and he continued to follow Bruce to no doubt to continue tormenting Bruce when an Alert silenced him.

“Robbery in progress at The Black Mask. It looks like Harley Quinn is up to no good. Her and Poison Ivy robbed the joint and took a hostage. Female early Twenties, brunette about 5’1.” Bruce sighed as he listened to the Police scanner giving Alfred an “I told you so” look

“You don’t know that’s Ms. Darcy that could describe any number of women.”

“We better hurry boys, witnesses state that Harley took exception to the brunette calling the Joker and I quote “a bag of tits.” The police scanner continued to describe the brunette and the witness statements but Bruce didn’t need to hear anymore. Only Darcy would be so bravely stupid to insult Joker around Harley Quinn. He turned to Alfred ready to voice his I told you so aloud only to find the man already pulling a suit down for him.

“You must hurry Master Bruce, Ms. Darcy is not likely to hold her tongue and Harley is a dangerous opponent for even you. Poor Ms. Darcy doesn’t stand a chance.”

Bruce decided saving Darcy was more important than his bragging rights but when he had Darcy home and safe he was going to make sure Alfred admitted that Bruce was right.

“Ms. Quinn, please don’t kill me for insulting your douche canoe of an ex boyfriend. I’m allergic to dying especially in the face.” Ivy snorted but Harley said nothing remaining uncharacteristically silent. 

“Look I’m really sorry I offended you but that guy’s an asshole and you deserve better. You were ride or die like literally and no matter what the Meme’s say that shit is hella rare ok. Even I’m not ride or die and I’m not ashamed of that. I want to know where we’re going, do we have to die, and can we get snacks on the way.”

Ivy lost her fight with herself no longer able to hold in the laughter her shoulders shook and her eyes watered with the force of her laughter green tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Dude you’re tears are green awesome.” 

“Kid I really hope she doesn’t kill you. You’re funny.”

Darcy beamed at Ivy before she realized exactly what she said. Then looked down Bruce I swear if you save me I will stay in the house for the next six months at least she thought. Dammit he’s going to be unbearably smug when he realizes he was right. 

Harley turned around to face Darcy her face snarling. The car swerved with her movement and Ivy grabbed the wheel not wanting to see if her plants could save her from a car crash.

“So let me get this straight kid. You’re sorry you offended me but not sorry for insulting my Mr. J! No one insults Mr. J and lives to talk about it!”

Bruce was speeding toward the The Black Mask his face grim. He had stopped listening to the police radio sick of them laughing at Darcy’s admittedly stupid mistake. Everyone in Gotham knew you didn’t mess with the Joker. You didn’t laugh at him mention him or even think about him lest he appear. More than even Harvey Dent and the Scarecrow the Joker was Gotham’s boogey man. He moved to run his hands threw his hair forgetting about his cowl and mask in his fear. If Harley hurt Darcy he would kill her, honor code be damned. Truth be told he mostly left Harley alone. She had helped save the world once and all for a cappuccino machine and while she was undoubtedly a criminal she usually refrained from hurting innocents. If Harley had one trigger though it was the Joker and Darcy had pulled the trigger. He pushed the gas harder pushing the Bat Mobile past its limits. Harley had a thirty minute head start and Darcy could be anywhere. He pulled up her tracker on the screen and sighed in relief when the little red dot stopped moving. She was at the abandoned carnival out by the old docks.

Bruce snuck his way into the fun house creeping up the slide. He needed to be stealthy get Darcy and get her to safety before he came back and put Harley and Ivy in Arkham for good and If they had hurt even one hair on her head he would burn down the carnival with them inside. 

“No! No” He ran hearing Darcy’s cries in all the years he had known her Darcy had not once begged and she had been in way too many dangerous situations. What was that fiend Harley doing to poor sweet little Darcy. He burst through the window glass shattering gun pointed at Harley.

“Ooh Bats what can I do you for?” Harley asked her voice sultry. 

“Where is she?” Bruce’s voice was hard the modulator not needed to lower it. He could barely contain his fury and his hand shook anxious to pull the trigger.

“Where’s who Bats. Listen I know Ives and I pulled a small robbery but we didn’t take nuthin from nobody that didn’t deserve it. You usually don’t bother with us small timers.” 

“Where is she!” This time he shouted smashing the table in front of him and reaching for Harley his hand at her throat squeezing. Harley’s eyes widened in fear, the bats was calm cool collected no one ruffled his wings excepting perhaps Mr. J. He had always looked the other way at Harleys minor infractions preferring to go after bigger fish. What had she done that had caused this kind of rage and also it was kinda hot if it wasn’t directed at her she might even be turned on actually she was kind of turned on but also dying the black spots danced in her vision. Ivy came from the other room vines whipping around her in hissing and spitting.

With his other hand he held up a modified grenade filled with pesticides and industrial strength weed killer.

“Don’t fuck with me Ivy. I came for the girl I have no fight with you. You bring Darcy here and I’ll let you live.”

“Br Batman, What the hell is going on? Let her go!” Darcy ran towards Harley pulling her from a relieved Batman’s grasp. “Harley are you ok?” 

“Dude bat’s is pissed Darce, you gotta jet. I don’t know what I did to piss him off but you’re a civvy you need to get gone quick.” Harley pushed at Darcy who held her new friends head in her lap glaring at Bruce.

“It’s all good Harley Ivy I promise. Bruce sent you after me didn’t he Batman?” Darcy demanded her eyes going to Ivy.

“Mr. Wayne and Mr. Pennyworth were concerned when they learned the Club you went to was robbed and even further concerned when the local PD told them that you had publicly insulted the Joker and was subsequently kidnapped by Harley Quinn.”

“Yeah about that I may have called Joker a bag of Dicks but what did I say that wasn’t true?”

“Actually doll face you called him a bag of tits, but a bag of dicks is just as accurate.” Ivy nodded and Darcy fist bumped Harley.

“Truth sister. Truth”

“What the fuck is going on here Ms. Lewis! Because I have varying reports of your kidnapping and I come to rescue you only to be scolded by you and find you helping the bad guys.”

“First bad women, don’t be a misogynist Bats. Second she didn’t really kidnap me. Well ok she did but then we became friends because sisters before misters. We were just having a couple of drinks and Harley introduced me to Bruce her pet Hyena.”

“Yeah isn’t he handsome? Just like your buddy Bruce Wayne huh Darcy. Darcy here thought that the name Bruce was ridiculous and she just had fit of the giggles. Nothing bad going on at all. I was even going to give her a ride home because we got drinks and I am nothing if not responsible.” As she said this Harley swayed on her feet.

“I think its time I take Darcy home.”

“Aww bats come on don’t be a party pooper. Its just a little moonshine we’ll keep her safe, Darcy is my new bestie.”

Bruce’s face was impassive and Darcy decided she should just go home with him before Ivy and Harley figured out that Batman had a vested interest in her.

“Listen ladies I’m going to jet. Uncle Alfred is probably freaking out if he sent Bats to get me but we’re still on for shopping tomorrow ooh and brunch at that new place with the fancy eggs.”

“You got yourself a deal, now text me when you get home so I know Bats didn’t take advantage of you. I’ll meet you at Gotham Mall at 8, Ciao.” 

Darcy followed Batman out waiting for the inevitable chewing out but it didn’t happen they drove in silence till he pulled the Bat Mobile through the waterfall. She snickered Bat Mobile. Bruce was so lame.

“You find this funny?” Bruce shouted ripping off his cowl and scowling at her. “I was worried sick, the police scanners were going nuts all they could say was that you insulted Joker and were dragged out by Harley. I thought she had killed you! Do you know how upset Alfred was. You are my responsibility Darcy, how could you do something so stupid! Leaving with a known criminal hanging out at the Black Mask! Do you not even care that we were worried.”

“Hey you don’t get to yell at me Bruce! I am a grown ass woman. I didn’t know The Black Mask was a criminal club because you never told me. You don’t let me talk to anyone outside of you, Alfred and Dick. We both know Alfred’s not out at the Club and Dick would rather tell me about his many misses with Herpes than safe places to go in Gotham! IF there are even safe places. I’m not stupid Bruce I talked down a homicidal killer and made her my friend. I didn’t call because I didn’t know you had found out and because I’m supposed to be the poor orphaned niece of Alfred Pennyworth. Why the Fuck would I be calling Bruce Wayne. I was trying not to blow your cover. Then you come in literally guns blazing threatening to kill them. What the fuck Bruce, you don’t think they are going to notice you went a little nuts?”

“I just want you to be safe Darcy. I was scared more scared than I’ve been in a long time. I can’t loose you like I lost Rachel I cant have another death on my hands.”

Darcy lost her anger at his words. She hadn’t realized he would be so worried, but she should have. Darcy knew how crazy he could get when he thought the people he cared for were in danger. She remembered a time when she hadn’t answered his calls for a few hours and he had sent Superman after her. No matter how he denied it or claimed it was for Alfred, Bruce Wayne did care for her.


	10. Super Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did not mean for this to go in this direction but well here it is. Tell me what you think and who you think Darcy should end up with.

Bruce turned his back on her his shoulders heaving with his confession and it was a confession, to Bruce Wayne admitting you cared about someone was tantamount to a crime. Darcy walked over to him and put her arms around his chest squeezing him tightly. “I’m sorry” she mumbled into his broad peck. He didn’t say anything just squeezed her back.

“I’m still going to brunch with Harley though.”

“God dammit Darcy”

“Bruce, Harley is my friend plus I gotta see how much damage you did with your whole Al Capone speech last night. Thanks by the way that’s definitely going in the diddle drawer for later.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and gave him saucy smirk.

“TMI Darce TMI, plus now I owe Alfred 50 bucks thanks to you kid.”

“Hey not a kid, one and two why do you owe Alfred 50 bucks?”

“He bet that you would find your way out of any trouble you got into.”

“What Et Tu Alfred, it was a series of unfortunate events that led me to being kidnapped by Harley. No one could have foreseen that.”

“Whatever you say Ms. Darcy. I am glad that you are back Master Bruce was quite concerned when you left.”

“Thanks Alfred.”

Alfred simply bowed his head regally before shooting Darcy a smile and leaving presumably to go do something butlery or superheroish with Alfred it was hard to tell. Darcy was sure Bruce would have died a hundred times over without Alfred. 

Darcy smiled thinking back at the good times she had with Bruce. She was so upset with how they ended things she hadn’t allowed herself to remember the good times and there were a lot of good times. She was interrupted from her revelry by a hand on her shoulder. Darcy jumped until she saw it was Natasha who stood behind her managing to look way to elegant in sleep shorts.

“Nat you scared the crap outta me.”

“It’s 5 am and you did not show up at the gym.” Nat told her eyebrow raised

“Holy monkey’s its five already! Wait you were serious?” Natasha just smirked and lowered herself to the floor.

“You keep a box of memories and I didn’t know.” Nat sounded troubled.

“You’re still the best spy in the world Nat. The truth is I haven’t looked at these in years. I took them with me but I treated them like every other shoe box I had so you wouldn’t have known there was anything special about this one.”

“Why”

“I guess I was so angry at him, angry at Bruce for the way we ended I didn’t allow myself to think about him even in the darkest corner of my mind.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow at her use of Bruce’s name.

“It’s not like you haven’t figured it out Nat Nat, besides I know you’re not going to tell anyone unless you have to. Plus of all them you are the one least likely to try and kill him for having sex with me. You understand what its like to love someone you shouldn’t”

Natasha said nothing only nodded her head, not that Darcy would ever expect her to admit just how much she loved Clint. She would never interfere with his marriage. 

“So what have you got here in this box of memories sestra?”

Darcy smiled at the term of endearment and scooted closer to Natasha pulling out some newspaper articles before smiling and handing her one of her favorite pictures. It was Darcy, Harley and Ivy they were drinking margaritas at a Posh restaurant in Gotham a terrified waitress behind them.

“Is this..”

“Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy yeah. They are actually really good friends of mine. Some of my phone contacts would surprise you.”

“You changed the name of your contacts to more suitable normal names yes.”

“Of course, the jig would have been up in seconds if my phone said Bat Man, Super Man, Deadpool and Harley Quinn.”

Natasha did a double take and Darcy felt a small sense of pleasure at surprising her friend. It was hard to surprise Natasha and the only other time she had. Nat had put a gun to her head.

“Deadpool and Superman? They were more than friends yes?”

Darcy blushed “Deadpool is just a friend, him and his wife Vanessa did me a solid once and well Superman is uh super complicated.”

“We shall skip training this morning instead we will go to breakfast with the girls have mimosas and you will uncomplicate things.”

“It’s a really long story.”

“I like stories.”

Half an hour later they sat in a private booth in the corner of the best restaurant in town with Jane and Pepper. They had already ordered and Natasha was eyeing Darcy like a particularly interesting insect. 

“Now tell me, just how do you know Superman?”

“Well, when I recovered I had live somewhere so Bats bought me a condo in Metropolis. It was the top unit with roof access so he could come and go to check up on me and sometimes when he was wounded I uh took care of him. Well the main reason he set me up in Metropolis is because it was close enough to Gotham that he could get to me and because him and Superman go way back. He had asked Superman to keep an eye on me. Mind you I didn’t know this at first and I was mad as hell when I found out.”

Flashback

Darcy was pissed though she knew she had no right to be. She had looked up the Gotham Press like she did every week only to find the front page full of Bruce Wayne and his newest conquests. It wasn’t the Russian Ballet or some other ridiculous Bruce cover up for Batman activity. No this was real Bruce Wayne was engaged to Selina Kyle Aka Cat Woman. She was even in the process of adopting Bruce’s ward Richard Grayson. Darcy kicked the the garbage can in anger. How could he not even tell her? She had to find out through the paper and he wasn’t answering any of her calls. Well fuck him she thought with an angry snarl. After the last time he had come to her wounded he had spent nearly a week with her. Laughing with her treating her like she was someone special and Darcy had finally turned 18 so she thought maybe he was finally ready for something more. Well he was! Just not with her apparently, slamming her laptop closed she shut off her phone and decided it was time she moved on from Bruce Freaking Wayne. She was a young, reasonably attractive woman she could find someone to whittle away the lonely nights with. 

She spent the day out deciding that she deserved to be pampered so she went to the hair salon got blonde highlights and bob cut then bought the sexiest outfit she could find. A night on the town was just what she needed. She went to the Ace O Clubs, the bouncer looked her up and down and slapped a stamp on her wrist not bothering to card her. Darcy winked at him before strutting into the Club. If the hot bouncer thought she was old enough to drink who was she to contradict him. She walked to the bar and ordered a Vodka tonic feeling very grown up. Until she took one sip and spit the burning liquid back into her cup hoping no one saw.

“Not used to drinking huh Darlin?” A handsome older red headed man with an Irish accent asked her.

“Not really” she admitted sheepishly

The man leaned over to the bartender and ordered something pushing the drink Darcy’s way.

“Here lass why don’t you give this a taste. It’s sweeter masks the alcohol. Mind don’t be drinking to fast it can sneak up on you and there are a lot of unsavory types take advantage of a young girl like you.”

“How’d you know?” She asked nervously

“Beautiful girl like you would have been noticed if you’d of ever come in before. You spitting out the drink didn’t help none either.”

Darcy blushed

“Names Bibbo Bibbowski, I own this here establishment.”

“Darcy Lewis.” She shook his hand with a smile and hoped he didn’t kick her out.

“Listen Darlin, you want to come here have a drink or two to drown yer sorrows. I wont be stopping you but you be careful never drink more than you can handle and make sure you got a ride home okay. Now tell me really what’s got a beautiful girl like you out here all alone.”

Darcy was going to just leave but the Irishman Bibbo was looking at her with such kindness she found herself spilling her story. Or at least the story of Darcy Lewis. 

“So let me get this straight, this man of yours helps you out visits you in the middle of the night stays with you for a week then goes off and gets himself engaged to some other woman without even saying anything to you.”

“Yeah we didn’t I mean to say that we haven’t done anything. I was probably seeing something that wasn’t there.”

“Now I don’t know no man that wouldn’t fall for a girl like you. This fellow he’s older than you yeah.”

“Yeah”

“Well might be he thinks he’s not good enough for you.”

“Bibbo, you are an angel amongst mortal, but trust me on this I am nowhere near his league. He’s handsome and brave and kind and just perfect.”

“Not so perfect if he’s to blind to see what’s in front of his face. If I was twenty five years younger I’d be fighting him for yer heart.”

Darcy blushed and looked away. How was it that a stranger she met in a bar could see so clearly how much she loved Bruce but he couldn’t?

“I’d better go Bibbo, Thank you. For everything.” She kissed the surprised man on the cheek. She was amused when the older man blushed.

“You’re alight Darcy you come in here anytime. My people will watch out for you, now go on with ye get, before it gets any later.”

Darcy nodded and left feeling better than she had when she arrived. She really had no right to be angry with Bruce, he had never promised her anything hell he had never even expressed any kind of attraction to her. She was just a kid that he helped out once and he didn’t owe her a damn thing. Taking a shaky breath Darcy wiped tears from her face. Cursing herself for being so stupid and for falling for someone who would never see her as anything other than a kid she looked up to see she was surrounded.

“Looky what we got here boys. Seems like you wandered into the wrong neighborhood. That’s alright we’ll take good care of you.” 

Darcy stopped short looking around. In front of her two men blocked her path. One was tall with a tattoo of a viper on his neck. The other was shorter with shaggy hair and a mean smile. She turned to go in another direction but three more men stood behind her. one had a thick chain wound around his arm the other a switch blade but it was third that scared her the most. He had no weapon at all but the way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine like she was nothing.

“Hey guys, I’m really sorry I was supposed to meet my boyfriend and I must have made a wrong turn. So I’ll Just go away now.”

“Now no need to rush pretty girl. Robby is here and I’m going to make sure you get exactly what a girl like you needs.” 

The leader walked closer pulling her to him his hands brushing her arms. She looked at his face in fear. He was cute bad guys weren’t supposed to be cute. If he had hit on her at the Ace O Clubs she might have been tempted to go home with him. He had sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He was wearing expensive jeans and a polo. Why was he doing this. She was pulled into an alley before she could voice her thoughts. The leader Robby backed her against a dumpster his smile saying he noticed her flinch at smell and he approved. 

TRIGGER ALERT

“This is where girls like you belong, isn’t it? the trash with the other garbage.” He caressed her throat almost gently. Before squeezing it one hand enough to cut off her air. Darcy started to see spots her vision blurred and she clawed at his hands while he and his buddies laughed. Just before she passed out he released her and she fell to her knees scraping them on the garbage strewn floor. She had hoped they were content with scaring her but when she looked up he was unbuckling his pants. 

“Now suck it bitch and I might let you live!” He pulled out his dick and smashed her face to it. Darcy wiped her face on his thighs clearing her tears. She was terrified but more than that she was furious. Maybe Elizabeth Dent would have cried and succumbed to the rough hands now forcing her mouth open but Darcy mother fucking Lewis was not Elizabeth Dent. So she opened her mouth wide looking up at Robby through her lashes. He smirked knowing he had won.

Darcy wrapped her hand around giving him a quick pump and he hissed and gave Darcy a wink.

“Maybe I’ll keep you around for a little while.”

“Aaaaaaaahhh”

He screamed punching Darcy in her head trying desperately to get her to disengage from his dick. She had used his distraction to bite down as hard as she could on him. Locking her jaw and refusing to budge. She might go down but she would go down fighting. His friends grabbed at Darcy pulling her by the shoulders roughly.

“Fucking Stop. She’s going to rip my dick off!’’ Robby screamed still punching Darcy. The one with chain hit Darcy with it across her back but she refused to let go. She heard the cock of a gun and finally released him spitting his blood at his new white sneakers a bit angry she hadn’t managed to bite him in half.

“You’re fucking dead bitch!” He raised the gun to her head and she looked at him defiantly. 

“I may be dead but I’m pretty sure your dick is useless so I say its worth it.” She closed her eyes and she heard the click of the trigger. 

“Fuck, cant you even shoot a girl right .” Darcy opened her eyes and rubbed her head she was laying on the opposite end of the alley and the bleeding asshole’s were hanging upside down tied together by their ankles secured to a fire escape. Standing before her was 6’7 inches of spandex covered muscles and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

“Holy fuck You really are super.”

“You alright miss.” He asked gently pulling her to her feet. Frowning when he saw the purple bruising around her neck. 

“Yeah, uh thanks for that. He probably would have killed me and then Bruce would have been pissed or who knows maybe not now that he has Selena Kyle on his arm.”

“Darcy Lewis?”

“How do you know my name is mind reading one of your powers because if it is its not my fault. If you don’t want people to think those kind of things you really shouldn’t wear spandex it hides nothing.”

Superman laughed his head shaking as he put his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, a little crease forming in his forehead when she hissed in pain.

“Bruce let me know when you moved here to keep an eye on you. I’ve flown by your place a few times just to check on you nothing else. I’d never use my powers like that.”

“Really I would. I would look under your suit and Bruce’s to for matter see how much of the bat suit is padding.”

“Woah you know his secret Identity”

“Uh yeah, no offense Clark but you supers are really bad at hiding your secret identity. Does no one notice you and Superman are never in the same room together. Plus your nerd needs work, you don’t cosplay you’re not in any of the online forums. Plus dude you are huge and I’m not just talking about that bulge in your spandex. You have the biggest shoulders I have ever seen.”

Clark laughed shaking his head. “Come on I’ll take you home and you can tell me how you know Bruce and just what you did to cause that constipated look to come on his face. He has been calling for hours apparently you haven’t answered your phone and he’s freaking out. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was on his way here already.”

“Shit, Listen Clark uh Superman for reasons that are to many to explain right now I cant go back to my place. I really don’t want to see Bruce and truth is if he’s see’s me he’s going to freak out and I can’t deal with that because I’m like two seconds from freaking out myself. I was almost raped and murdered and the first penis I ever saw was that douche canoe’s and I nearly bit it off and tough talk aside I’m going to throw up!”

Darcy did indeed throw up both the Long Island Ice tea’s she had consumed before she passed out. Clark shook his head and picked up the beautiful girl deciding that Bruce could wait. He admitted to himself that he could see why Bruce was out of his head for her. She was gorgeous yes but she was brave and strong. Stronger than he was in a way. He was flying over Metropolis Bruce’s threats still ringing in his ears when he spotted her surrounded by thugs. When he saw that bastard force her to the ground he almost melted him in a pile of laser goo. She had bit him instead of giving in then she had closed her eyes and faced death bravely. How many grown men had cowered under less. 

Darcy woke up a few hours later in a comfortable bed. She slowly looked around the unfamiliar room. It was spartan. White walls a small desk and one framed photo. Even the blankets that covered her were white.

“Dude this room needs a personality STAT”

“Yeah uh sorry about that. I guess I’m not really that good at decorating and Lois was supposed to help but she’s been a bit busy.”

“Dating that monkey’s ass Lex Luther, yeah I heard.”

“So you don’t like Lex either huh, most people think he’s some kind of benevolent God.”

“Yeah well most people aren’t the daughter of Harvey Dent. I know his type play to the crowd then stick em in the eye. No thanks also he looks stupid bald, his head is lumpy.”

Clark chuckled agreeing with her assessment and jealousy aside he always wondered what women saw in Lex aside from his bank account.

“So you’re Harvey Dent’s daughter I thought she uh passed.”

“Wait so Bruce had you spying on me and didn’t tell you why?”

“No, not really just that you were an orphan kid and he wanted to make sure you were safe.” Clark winced at her face when he told her. Bruce was an idiot girl like this in love with him and he’s playing house with a semi reformed cat burglar.

“I fly around your place sometimes to check on you and imagine my surprise when some orphan kid turns out to be a gorgeous woman that Bruce sneaks to go see at all hours of the night. I thought you were his mistress truth be told.” 

And he had thought that Bruce was messing around so when he got the frantic call from Bruce about Darcy not answering his calls the same day his engagement to Selina Kyle was announced Clark hadn’t pitied him at all. Sure he looked for Darcy but not for Bruce but because he was concerned that Bruce hadn’t told her before hand about his engagement. Judging the heartbroken look on her face he was right. 

Darcy swiped at her face angrily. How could she be so stupid he hadn’t even told Superman who she was, said she was just some dumb kid.

“Hey it’s alright to cry you know. You’re allowed to be hurt by what he did.”

“But that’s just it I’m really not. He never made me any promises I just went and fell in love with him like the stupid kid I am and he’s going to marry someone else! Someone beautiful and mature sophisticated. How could I think..” her word cut off with big heaving sobs and Clark just pulled her into his lap holding her.

“Bruce came to see you a couple times a month in the middle of the night. He let you take care of his wounds and slept in your bed. You had every right to make the assumptions you did. I’m sorry for my part. I should have introduced myself before I started spying on you for him.”

Clark’s phone rang and both Darcy and he looked at the caller ID. Bruce Wayne’s name flashed at them mockingly.

“How about you take a shower then we go get some breakfast then you can decide what to tell Bruce. I can break his legs if you want; on accident of course.”

Darcy giggled then kissed his cheek.

“Thank you Clark.”

Darcy took a long shower and afterwards she stared in the mirror her neck had ugly bruises and her scars stood out against her pale skin. Bruce would never want her and he never needed to know that she had wanted him. From this moment she would be strong she would guard her heart against Bruce Wayne. Clark knocked on the door before handing some clothes threw them his face turned away. Sighing she yanked open the door and walked out naked causing Clark to go as crimson as his suit and sputter.

“Oh please you have x ray vision. I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before.”

“Not in that abundance” he mumbled under his breath

“Not that I’m trying to take over your place but these clothes you gave me would never fit. So I’m going to need to see what else you have that I can work with. Besides you’re Superman if I cant trust you who can I trust.”

“I’m still a man Darcy” his words were whispered in her ear and she jumped startled because he had been across the room only seconds before. She turned to face him only to see his eyes which were normally sapphire blue were nearly black. She gulped and stepped back suddenly aware of how very big Clark was.

“Clark” her voice was low his name whispered a plea for him to do what she wasn’t sure but she was being kissed by him. His mouth consuming hers and she groaned into it. His hands were gentle as they slid down her face where they had been cupping her to her shoulders. It was this that finally startled Darcy into awareness.

She pulled away covering her shoulder desperate to hide her scars. It had been easy to walk naked from the bathroom when she thought he was indifferent to her.

“Darcy look at me”

She refused staring hard at her feet willing away tears.

“It’s been a long couple of days and I’m sorry I let myself get carried away.”

She looked up at his words.

“I’m not sorry I kissed you. Never for that just that I took advantage of you. I’ve been in Metropolis for three years and most of that’s been pretty lonely. Lois and I we tried to make a go of it but its really hard hiding half of yourself, it didn’t work out obviously. So when Bruce asked me to look out for you I agreed because I owed him and because I thought it might be nice to have something other than brooding to do.” He let out a self deprecating laugh. “I knew you were young and I was real close to yanking Bruce bodily from your apartment the first time he came by at 1 in the morning. But after watching you for a year I realized life had aged you in a way that simple years on this earth never could. I saw something in you that I’ve seen in the mirror. You know what its like to hide part of yourself to live half a life and pretend to be something you’re not. I’m only 22 but sometimes I feel a hundred.”

He sat on the bed pulling Darcy into his lap seemingly not embarrassed by the raging hard on he was sporting. For her part Darcy tried not to squirm so much no matter how much a small part of her wanted to.

“I’ve seen your scars and they are beautiful like you. You are a survivor and are one of the bravest woman I ever met.” He looked directly in her eyes as he said this and she could feel the sincerity of his words. Clarks big hand traced the lines on her shoulders the mesh of the skin grafts just barely visible beneath the surface. He took his time his finger tracing each scar to its conclusion before starting on the next. Darcy trembled on his lap his touch was sending her body into overdrive. No one had ever touched her in that way and no one who had seen her scars had ever traced them so reverently. When each scar had been explored he kissed her again this time slowly drawing out little mews from her. His mouth went down her throat and found her shoulder retracing the path his fingers took earlier. He peppered her with little kisses and she had never felt so cherished than at that moment.

“What the Fuck!” Bruce’s voice was like a splash of cold water. Darcy grabbed at the discarded blanket pulling it to cover body. Clark simply pulled her further into his lap causing an unwitting moan to seep from her mouth. He was huge after all and he had just pulled her naked body back on him causing her to come into contact with his giant cock, the only barrier the thin material of his sweat pants. Clark smiled at her then shifted her again and she hissed. For the first time ever she was not happy to see Bruce Wayne. 

No one said anything for a few seconds. Darcy was trying desperately to get her libido under control but one more shift from Clark and she was going to cum all over his sweat pants Bruce or no. Clark for his part was seconds from using his powers to blow Bruce bodily from his apartment so he could finish what he started. He also felt some vindictive pleasure that Bruce had walked in and seen that Darcy wouldn’t be waiting around for him to throw her a bit of attention. A small part of him was marveling at how Bruce had managed to make it to his bedroom with out him noticing . Then Darcy squirmed in his lap and he remembered. He focused on the beautiful woman in his lap unashamedly using his X-ray vision to see under the thin sheet. Her lush body near quaking moisture pooling on her thighs soaking his pants and he groaned leaning down to kiss her.

Darcy was bodily pulled from his lap the sheet tangling in her legs and leaving her naked before the two men. Who circled her growling at each other. Bruce had to calm down he couldn’t just kill Superman...again. He promised after the last fiasco he would think first then act. But he had been frantic with worry over Darcy and then Clark wasn’t picking up and he sped to Metropolis to find her apartment empty phone laying on her bed. His heart had dropped and he knew whatever happened to her was his fault. Because he was a coward, he knew she expected him to make a move once she turned 18 but he just couldn’t bring an innocent girl into his life. So he asked Selena to marry him, she knew what he was and while he cared about her she didn’t consume him body and soul the way Darcy did. Selena was easy, safe. Then he came to Clark’s to ask his old friend to help him find Darcy and found them together. Darcy naked on Clarks lap while he touched what was his! Bruce wasn’t going to over react though he would calmly take Darcy home and explain to her why she couldn’t see Clark anymore. Until his eyes fell to the bruises on her neck. They stood out harsh and ugly against her skin and he should have noticed them sooner but he was preoccupied on her other uh other things. Spotting the angry prints on her neck he lost it. Pulling out the kryptonite that he kept every time he came to Metropolis he punched Clark in the face with it.

Darcy wasn’t worried about Clark. She figured he would restrain Bruce and then they could talk like adults. But Bruce pulled out that glowing green rock and punched him and Clark started to bleed. Darcy screamed jumping in front of Clark.

“Darcy move!”

“No, you’re being unreasonable!”

“Unreasonable! Are you fucking kidding me! you were missing for 24 hours and he’s put marks all over your beautiful body! I’m not going to kill him Darce just maim him a little.”

“I was not missing. I finished my school work paid my bills and went out like the grown ass woman I am. Just because I wasn’t sitting alone waiting on you to realize I was alive doesn’t mean I was missing. I’m allowed to have a life Bruce. I’m allowed to like people other than you and I’m allowed to have sex!”

Darcy helped Clark up standing in front of him looking at Bruce defiantly. He had no right to dictate her life. Not when she met someone who saw her, really saw her. It was crazy and fast and maybe she had a thing for broad shouldered men who saved her life but unlike Bruce, Clark had stayed had wanted her when Bruce hadn’t. He had made her forget her heartbreak and made her body feel as if it was about to combust. As if reading her thoughts Clark pulled her against him. His large hands cupping her breast as much to shield her from Bruce’s eyes as to enjoy the feel of them. Even as big as he was her large breast overflowed from his grip and couldn’t help but give them a firm squeeze while throwing Bruce a devilish smirk.

“Clark, I got coffee… what the hell, Clark!”

Lois Lane walked into pandemonium. She had left Lex’s early so she could stop by Clarks get him a coffee. She knew he had taken their breakup hard and she felt terrible. Clark was just too nice too young and inexperienced. Their first kiss had been a disaster with him running away after. They had never even gotten to third base he was always running away. She needed a man not a boy one who wasn’t afraid to take charge and no one could accuse Lex Luther of being indecisive. She figured she throw him a bone spend some time with him to ease his broken heart. Instead he was half naked hunched around a very naked very beautiful woman. His lip was bleeding but he was smirking and was that Bruce Wayne.

“What the fuck Clark. I came here to check on you because I was worried you would still be broken hearted but here you are with some bimbo.”

“If you call Darcy a bimbo again or report anything you saw here I will have your job Ms. Lane. You may be dating Lex Luther but I have more money and power than he can imagine and I will make sure you never report again!” 

Lois stepped back Bruce Wayne was defending the tart.

“Hey now you listen to me you have no right to be here. I came to visit my boyfriend…”

“And I came to get my Darcy. So you can keep Clark as soon as he gets his filthy hands off my Darcy.”

Lois and Bruce stood toe to toe arguing and Darcy nearly buckled in laughter. She cautiously walked around them to pick up the green rock then tossed it in the trash in the bathroom, she’d deal with that later. Slipping on Clarks shirt she walked back to the bickering duo. She whistled loudly and they both turned to her.

“First Clark and I are not your anything’s. Lois you are with Lex and Bruce I seem to recall reading of your engagement to Selina Kyle. Second calling me a bimbo is ignorant Lois, you don’t know me and to assume because I am a woman with a healthy sexual appetite means I’m a bimbo is slut shaming and sexist. I’m pretty sure you’re not a virgin so stop judging me for what you think you see. Now we will be leaving and we expect you both to be gone when we get back. Bruce I will text you tomorrow morning and we can calmly discuss your boundary issues and blatantly wrong assumptions. Lois, Clark will text you tomorrow and discuss any lingering issues regarding you dropping him for a rich evil dude.”

Darcy said all this her chest heaving eyes flashing she was beautiful thought Bruce with a sigh. Lois to had to admit the small woman who berated her was beautiful in her fierceness. Darcy then looked hesitantly at Clark wondering if she had been presumptuous. Maybe he wanted to speak to Lois.Maybe he was going to get back with her. She obviously wanted him back and then she would be left naked and foolish. Her spiraling thoughts were stopped by Clark who seemed to once again read her mind. 

“I agree with Darcy on everything except you guys are leaving this is my apartment and Darcy is my guest and you two are not welcome and Bruce you left some trash in the bathroom I expect you to dispose of it.” Clark leveled Bruce with a glare that was followed by Darcy’s own glare. 

It took less than a minute for Bruce and Lois to go leaving Clark and Darcy alone again. Darcy was quietly freaking out it was super easy to be brave when she had to fight to be there or when Clark was kissing the sense out of her but now she was nervous. She really hadn’t even kissed anyone before, well except little JJ Gordon back in the third grade before she moved to Chicago and now she was naked in a mans apartment.

“Hey Darcy, I want you; I think that’s pretty obvious but we don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I was going to stop when Bruce came in, take you on a date like you deserved but I got a little carried away.” He gave her a boyish grin and Darcy leaned up to kiss him softly.

“How about you take me home so I can change into something more appropriate BTW I am keeping this shirt it’s Uber comfortable. We can get something to eat then we are going shopping. This place is sad and you need some color in your life Clark stat.”

Clark laughed and pulled her into his arms before heading to fire escape and flying her home. 

“Holy shit that was the most wonderful feeling ever!” Darcy told him once they had landed on her roof. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

“Fine you secret troll, the second most wonderful feeling.” Clark kissed her again mostly because he couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t just because she was beautiful she was fun. He had probably laughed more in the last day than he had in months. 

“Come on get dressed so we can eat I’m starving.” His tone was even but his eyes said he was hungry for more than just food.

“How the hell did Lois even work with you around. I mean you’re perfect.”

“Lois and I never actually got around to that. I guess there was always someone that needed saving and I couldn’t tell her why I kept leaving so she left me.”

“But how did she not know it was you. Like seriously she’s supposed to be smart, does she think there are just a plethora of insanely good looking buff guys walking around. Because let me tell you there aren’t.”

“I think there’s a compliment in there for me somewhere. I guess I played goofy Clark Kent to well no one saw past the clumsy nerd.”

“People are dumb but I get it. No one see’s past the huge rack either. I graduated high school at 16! I already have an Associates Degree in computer Science and I got into Culver for the fall semester for Biomedical science but none of that matters because I have big breast so I must be dumb. So how about we go to Ikea because they have meatballs and furniture and then we go back to your place and I can cook you dinner.”

“Deal, so does this morning count as a date?” He asked a glint in his eye.

“I guess why?”

“Well than this is our second date and dinner is the third soo” He threw her a roguish wink and she laughed.

“Well see big boy. Well see, now lets go burn a hole in Bruce’s MasterCard.”

Clark laughed and followed her out the door. By the end of the day they had purchased new furniture as well as some art for the walls and a squishy blue comforter that Darcy had insisted was absolutely necessary. It was a great day probably one of the best Clark had in a long time. He felt carefree and young. He did have to leave twice to go save people but both times Darcy had smiled and waved him away. The first time he came back to find she had added colorful cookware to the cart and second a grey and white body pillow along with new light fixtures and a wall mount for his TV that was still in the box on the floor of his apartment.That night Clark put together the furniture while Darcy made dinner. Steak, green beans, mashed potatoes and a strawberry rhubarb pie for desert.

“I have to admit the place looks great Darce.” Clark had his arms around her as they surveyed their handiwork. It looked inviting now like a home. A giant grey U shaped sectional filled the living room dividing it from the dinning room where a tall table and chairs in espresso sat. The kitchen now had oven mitts and a red dishes, pots and pans because “you can’t live off take out Clark even if you’re an alien”

Clark was amazed at the difference not just in his apartment but his life. One day with Darcy had brought so much change so much color, no wonder Bruce was willing to fight dirty for her. But so was Clark he was tired of being the nice guy the one who did everything right and always gave up the girl to the other guy. never fought for what he wanted. No Darcy was worth fighting for. He watched as she worked in the kitchen her short hair swinging as she cut and chopped with expertise and Clark couldn’t help but think that Lois would never be caught dead in the kitchen. It wasn’t a fair comparison he knew Lois was an independent woman who believed in herself and didn’t want to stay home and be a little wife as she had told Clark many times. But Clark was old fashioned he grew up on a farm and his mom was amazing. He didn’t think less of her for not working a “real Job” she helped run the farm took care of Clark and his dad and was one of the toughest women he ever met. Darcy was a lot like her she was smart, scary smart. Clark watched her as she typed on her phone lighting speed doing something he wasn’t exactly sure was legal. Something about signing Bruce up for internet dating and Scientology pamphlets. He had fun and he had kept his hands mostly to himself not wanting to pressure Darcy, When she knelt down and pulled the strawberry rhubarb pie from the oven he lost it. Something about that innocent act of remembering his favorite pie then making it for him left him gasping for breath. He felt cared for in a way he hadn’t since he left the farm. That her skirt had hitched up giving him a peek of her thong clad ass had also helped. In a flash he was taking the pie from her and putting on the counter and pulling her to the bedroom. 

Darcy was confused in heaven but also confused one second she was pulling the pie out the oven, the next she was on the bed underneath a very hard Clark. 

“We don’t have to go all the way let me make you feel good. Show you what it could be like between us.” 

Darcy nodded and he wasted no time pulling the clothes from her body. She tried to cover herself with her arms only to laugh a little. He had seen her this morning this was no different only it was. This time she knew he wanted her knew that her scars didn’t disgust him. Looking him in the eyes she moved her arms. Clark fell upon her ravenously his lips and hands were everywhere and she wondered briefly if he was using his super speed. 

He spent an inordinate amount of time on her breast kneading them and pinching her erect nipples. His lips and tongue driving her to a frenzy till she was pressing her body against his squeezing her thighs doing anything to get a release from the ache he was causing.

Darcy felt his long fingers tracing around her entrance, dipping in ever so slightly then pulling out causing her to lurch towards him wanting more of him. She clenched around his finger and Clark hissed. She was so wet so fucking tight and it was only one finger. He spread her wider before sliding two fingers inside her. His fingers curling up hitting a spot that had her seeing spots. “Clark” she gasped her hips bucked uncontrollably.

"That’s it Darcy come for me. Do you feel that fuck you’re so wet.” His palm was soaked with her juices and he cursed. He would have never thought she would be so sensitive so reactive but he should have. Darcy was made for sex for long hot nights and slow mornings. He added a third finger and she clutched the pillow to her face screaming in pleasure her tears soaking the pillow as her juices soaked his bed. 

When she stopped shaking he moved the pillow to kiss her mouth his fingers still working her. His thumb circling her clit while he plunged the other three fingers in and out slowly.

“I can’t its’ it’s to much I think I might actually die.” She managed to say between gasps.

"Do you want me to stop?”

“If you do I will find that green rock and kick your ass”

Clark felt his dick throb at her words

“Fuck you’re sexy Darcy. I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you. Straddling Bruce trying to get his mask off so he wouldn’t die. I was so God Damn jealous so I came back I watched you every minute I could. Saw how hard you worked and how he hurt you. I watched you touch yourself in the night squeezing your breast while your little hands were inside of you calling his name. I came in my suit watching you. Now that I have you I don’t think I could let you go.” 

His words alone made her involuntarily clench. No one had ever made her feel like this so wanted so sexy. She was sure she was done that she couldn’t take one more bit of pleasure, But at that first touch of his tongue pressed flat against her cunt, her body arched against him and she came again. He licked her bud and she cried out softly, he kept going until she was hoarse from screaming and just bucked mindlessly against his face. His arm came over her abdomen to hold her place while he thrust his tongue into her slit lapping at her mindlessly insatiable, alternating between lightly sucking her clitoris and fucking her quickly with his fingers. 

Clark resumed his tongue work, this time doing more sucking than licking, and Darcy orgasmed again as he slammed his fingers in and out until she wasn’t able to do more than let out little incoherent mewling sounds. 

"Shhh" Clark murmured against Darcy’s thighs when she let out something between a moan and a scream, "unless you Bruce to come running in here to find me knuckles deep in you while you soak my mattress.”

She clenched around his fingers and came again. Clark eyed her with a wicked grin.

“You want him to catch us. To know that someone else was here first that he missed his chance.” 

Darcy refused to confirm or deny anything but her body was quickly betraying her. He worked her harder all the more determined to make her scream.

She was vibrating at this point her body ready to come apart for the fifth or sixth time she long lost count and he pulled out his dripping fingers shoving them into her mouth while he lined his cock up. He rubbed his length against her soaking slit dipping in slightly but never fulling sheathing himself and she groaned in frustration.

“Please”

“Please what?’ He asked and Darcy knew that Clark Kent was no goody two shoes, no he was an evil succubus out to kill innocent women with orgasms

“Please Fuck me” she cried out struggling against him trying to angle her hips so that he would slide in.

“Say it he’s right outside you know, I can hear him. Been here for the last five minutes. I want him to know that its me in here me fucking you. Taking you for the first time. You want it too I felt how wet you got, It made you come didn’t it thinking of him out there listening in while I make you cream. Say it Darcy.” 

Tears were leaking from her eyes at this point and she was so wet she was literally laying in a pool of her own slick. She needed so badly to be filled and he was right. From the first Clark had been able to read her better than anyone else. She wanted Bruce to know what she was doing but more than that she wanted Clark. Wanted this kind handsome devilish man to take her.

“I want him to know but I want you to Fuck me Clark not because he’s here or because you made me cum my brains out or even because I want to be fucked so bad I’d fuck your hairbrush at this point!” He growled at her “But because you saw me and I see you Clark Kent and I want you.” She whispered the words into his mouth, had wanted him to know that it wasn’t just a show but he had won anyways the second he plunged into her she screamed his name unable to stop even if she had tried. She wanted to thrust but he held her in a vise like grip and he plunged into her over and her his movement a blur and she could only hold on screaming as she had an endless orgasm his last thrust cracked the bed and he roared her name before blacking out.


	11. Blind spots and stomach knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you guys so much for the love. I think Clarcy for the win. Which is a shame because I swear I started off this as a shield shock but Clark came in and stole the show. Tell me what you think to smutty not smutty enough bad smut. I’m a smut amateur so if I made mistakes or it sound off so sorry. this is still unedited thanks for the kudos they give me happy smiles. The Bruce/Darcy is interaction ended relatively soon I hope its not to rushed.

Bruce had in fact heard everything. He had come to apologize to Clark he knew he had over reacted. Clark was a good man and would never put his hands on an innocent woman. Which meant someone else had and Clark had probably saved her life judging from the darkness of those bruises. He really didn’t think Darcy would still be there didn’t realize the howling he had been hearing for the past two flights of stairs was coming from his apartment but once he had he couldn’t turn away. His fist clenched and he leaned against the door in despair. He should leave he didn’t need to hear their private moments but a part of him needed to. To punish himself for being so damn stupid and letting her get away. A small darker part of him was growing harder listening to her cries. She was graphic in her praise and if he closed his eyes he could imagine that it was his fingers exploring her body his tongue lapping at its sweetness. He could almost see her like she was this morning. Her body flushed and spread out before him, her beautiful breast pink tipped nipples pebbled under his touch. The satiny skin of her thighs and the small thatch of dark curls glistening with her desire. His hand unconsciously went to his cock palming it over his trousers. “Darcy” he grunted her name quietly while he worked himself over to her cries.

But Clark had heard so he made sure Bruce would hear her say his name. Remind Bruce that it was him that was fucking her senseless eating her delicious pussy. Bruce came in his pants his imagination so realistic so vivid, he swore he could feel her body tighten around him. His illusion was shattered when she screamed Clark’s name so loudly he was sure she’d be hoarse for a week. 

End flashback 

“So that’s how we met. We dated for nearly a year but me being at Culver kinda put a strain on things. That and Bats absolutely hated us being together.”

“Holy shit Darce you fucked two superheroes?” Jane exclaimed her loud voice drawing attention.

“Shh Jane!” Darcy hissed while Pepper cackled and Natasha just looked amused.

“Wait the seven day sex-a-thon was Superman?” Jane asked an impressed look on her face.

“Yeah, It was a little nuts actually, He and I we’re like sex magnets we can’t help but fall into bed together. Hell the breakup didn’t take till the third time because we ended up right back in bed together it wasn’t till my second week at Culver that we really stopped seeing each other. He calls me all the time though he’s probably still one of my best friends and he was there for me when Bat’s and I broke up.”

“I am confused little one, Superman put you together when Batman broke you apart twice. You cannot keep your hands off of each other and he still calls you once a week yes? He is the one who calls every Friday at 9 am? That makes you light up like a Christmas tree whenever you talk to him.” Darcy blushed “So why are we talking about Batman. Why are you even considering going back to him?” Natasha asked genuinely confused.

“I never said I was considering going Back Natasha.” At Natasha’s droll look Darcy sighed. “Fine I was thinking about it, a little bit! But Superman and I are over he never once hinted that he wanted to get back together and I love both of them but its different with Bats then it was with Superman. Loving Bats is like climbing Mount Everest, so very hard that few make it but when you do its worth it.” Darcy smiled her face bright.

“And loving Superman?” Pepper asked quietly 

“Loving him is like falling off a building, you don’t see it coming and it’s surprisingly fast and easier than you think.” Her whole face lit up with thought of him and Pepper gave Natasha a sad look. 

“So seven day sex-a-Thon?” Pepper leaned forward a smile on her face. 

Flashback 

Darcy didn’t end up texting Bruce in the morning or even he next morning. Her and Clark sequestered themselves in his apartment barely coming up for air. It was the best days of her life. Darcy lay on the kitchen floor cradled in Clarks arms an exhausted smile on his face and Darcy giggled. She tried to get up but he pulled her closer to his body snuggling her neck like a giant kitten.

“Babe, I gotta pee and if we don’t eat something soon I may die. Plus your landlord is going to be pissed that we broke the kitchen sink.” He reluctantly released and felt bereft of her presence the second she left. 

When Darcy came out of the bathroom after washing up she found Clark going through the Fridge. He pulled out an empty carton of eggs and some celery.

“Darce, we’re out of food. I swear I just did groceries a couple of days ago. Did we really eat that much in two days.” 

“Well, we did work up the appetite.” Darcy eyed him, his muscles clenched under her scrutiny and he lept across the kitchen to her. Drawn to her body again as he had been a hundred times over the past two days. In the deep recesses of his mind he wondered if she wasn’t a super herself. He had taken her dozens of times in dozens of ways his strength and speed getting away from him in the heat of the moment and she had taken him all. Never flinching never bucking at anything he asked. He leaned over her taking her earlobe in his mouth biting it softly before tasting the skin of her neck. She tasted like salted caramel and roasted marshmallows and he wanted to devour her.

Darcy turned towards him pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss before shoving him hard against the wall. 

“My turn…” a wicked twinkle in her eye as she looked over him like particularly tasty treat.

Darcy let out her breath slowly and she surveyed the man in front of her. His thighs were strong, muscled columns covered with fine dark hair. Her hands slid up his thighs, running her nails over the corded muscles. She felt the tremor that ran through him, and she smiled seductively. 

Clark closed his eyes in ecstasy as her tongue moved in a slow, languid circles over his velvet tip. His stomach muscles tightened as her mouth, tight and hot and moist, closed around him. A groan was torn from somewhere deep inside him. He caught her hair in his fists, dragging her even closer to him, and his body nearly exploded with pleasure as her hands cupped his balls rolling them in her hands. She reached around to to squeeze his ass and urged him more deeply into her. She hummed around his cock sending vibrations into his balls, that had him gripping her hair tightly. Vaguely he worried about hurting her but she drove the thoughts from his brain when she squeezed his ass kneading the heavy muscles, urging him on. He moved, a slow, long stroke, gritting his teeth against the pleasure that nearly consumed him. Her mouth moved over him, again and again. He found himself helplessly thrusting against her, his head thrown back, he came great spurts he tried to pull her away but she swallowed every bit oh his seed before licking him clean. 

With a soft, possessive growl he pushed her against the wall, his gaze running over her bare skin like lava. She had time for only one inarticulate cry before his mouth was on her throat, her breasts, his hands all over her body. She felt so small, so delicate one of his hands splayed across her belly holding off the ground while the other cupped her mound. 

Slow down, slow down, his mind repeated, but his body had other ideas. He was on fire, his very skin burning. He needed her needed to taste her touch her bring her to the same fevered pitch she had brought him to. He had never felt this insatiable need for any else before. He could live his life inside Darcy Lewis and be completely happy. He wondered briefly if she was his true kryptonite because he was weak against her. Lost in the pleasure of her body and drowning in her touch. He drove into her relentlessly over and over. He pushed against her and heard a crack but his mind was on the sensation of her clenching around him and he thrust harder.”

“FUUUCk” she screamed biting his shoulder lifting her hips nearly pulling him free before crashing down on him again he gave a strangled yelp and lifted his hips to meet her the wall behind collapsed and they fell threw into the bathtub. Plaster and drywall coated her and she looked like a Greek statue an angry one.

“Oh my God Darcy are you ok?” Clark panicked, He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid as to use his full strength with her. He could have killed her.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop Clark Kent” Darcy growled wiping plaster from her eyes before turning on the shower and climbing back on him. She rode him under the water as bits of plaster and drywall streamed down her body in white rivulets, Clark came again and wondered what he done to deserve this fierce goddess.

It was a few hours later when a banging on the door woke them up. They lay still soaked in the bathtub in a kind of paste that had been created from the leftover wall and the water and Darcy couldn’t help but giggle. She also hoped that wasn’t Bruce at the door because she was sure if he saw her like this he would try to make her go home again. Clarks stomach growled beneath her and she shook him awake.

“Clark someone’s at your door and I’m literally starving to death I need tacos like asap.”

Clark managed to put pants on before yanking the door open intent on chewing out whoever was there. He was exhausted and he didn’t have time for this shit. 

“Mr. White, what are you doing here?” Clark asked his boss in surprised embarrassment.

“I’m checking on you kid. You called in sick and nobody’s seen you in a while, was starting to get worried.”

Perry White pushed passed Clark and took in the destruction that was his apartment. There was remains of food everywhere, an empty pie tin on the sofa the wall in the kitchen was collapsed the refrigerator was on its side and poor Clark was covered in plaster and bruises. Someone had done a number on the poor kid. No wonder he was embarrassed to come into work. 

“Clark tacos, then sex in that order or maybe shower then sex then tacos yeah that will do. Also I’m pretty sure you’re not getting your deposit back so we might as well make it 0 for 2 with the shower wall.”

Darcy came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her body her face scarlet when she saw who was standing in the living room.

“Shit, hi sir. I’m Darcy nice to meet you.”

Perry shook his head and chuckled and looked at Clark with new respect. So it was a the little firecracker that had worked over Kent huh. He smirked thinking about what to tell Lane. He may be old but he figured out pretty quickly she had intended him to find Kent and his little lady in flagrante delicto. Well Perry White wasn’t going to be manipulated by anyone. Lane had toyed with Clark like a cat toys with a mouse, catching him up before setting him free giving him enough to keep him on the line but never keeping him. No he was going to let Kent off the hook after he played with him a little first and he would enjoy going back to the office to let everyone know just how healthy Clark was.  
Lois was a smart cookie and a grad A reporter but she was slower than a one legged prostitute if she thought Clark was “too nice” It was always the quiet ones who surprised you.

“Well boy, I was a mite worried about you and Lois had said I might want to come over and check on you”

“She did, did she, well remind me to thank her for that.” Darcy scowled if that petty bitch got Clark fired she would kick her skinny ass.

“Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head about Lois, darlin. I’ll be sure to tell her the exact condition I found our dear boy in. I’m Perry White by the way and the pleasure is all mine.” Perry shook her hand with a wink and Darcy decided she quite like the old man.

“Thanks for checking on me Mr. White sir, but I called in yesterday said I wouldn’t be in for a day or two I’m not sure why anyone was worried.” Clark was pissed Lois had managed to send their boss to check on him but once again Darcy had charmed him like everyone else she met. 

“Clark me boy, It’s Tuesday.”

“I only missed two days sir I have the time off. I never take any vacation and usually volunteer for the worst assignments.” He defended sure he had played hooky but he was a damn good reporter and he took his job seriously. 

“Clark you missed 7 days boyo! You called in on the tenth it’s the 18th.” Perry chuckled to himself seeing the shocked expressions on the two lovers faces. 

“Dude you put me in a sex coma Kent! No wonder I’m starving.” 

“If anything it was you who put me in a sex coma Lewis. I was perfectly responsible till you came along.” He told her with a smirk.

“Hell yeah I did. I sexed the sense out of you.” Darcy sent him a wicked little grin and he closed the gap between them his hand going under the towel.

“Well ok now. I’ll just be leaving. Do me a favor Kent set an alarm I expect you at work bright and early.” Perry blushed seeing that the two had already forgotten about him. Damn kids he muttered a little smile on his face. He’d be taking a stop at home to see Alice before going back to work.

End flashback

“So you put Superman in a sex coma?” this time is was Natasha who was impressed and Darcy preened under her approval.

“Yup and I lost nine pounds.” She told them proudly, Jane fist bumped her.

As if he had sensed that she was thinking of him her phone rang. Kent flashed on the screen and Darcy squealed picking up the phone. 

“Clark!”

“No, I’m alright I told them they aren’t mad. Well not once I explained everything, Natasha did try to shoot me but no you will not come down here and have a talk with her.”

“Because Super or not I’m pretty sure she can kick your ass.” Darcy giggled at whatever he said and Natasha watched her facial expressions as she spoke. Yes she had observed Darcy talking to Clark Kent many times in the past had done a deep background check and found nothing other than a mild mannered reporter albeit a handsome one. 

“Please she probably has your social security number already already.”

“No, well yes of course I’m scared but I have people now. I’m not alone.”

“I know I’ll always have you Clark but you have a life and I can’t take you away from it every time my dad breaks out of prison.”

“Fine ok, no I’m not going back to Bruce geez why does everyone keep assuming that’s what I’d do.”

Yes I do remember what happened the last time.”

“Ok I got to go Clark. Love you too”

Darcy shook her head a small smile twisting her lips. She missed Clark so much and not just the crazy mind blowing sex either. She missed his smile and his dorky jokes. She missed how he played up the klutzy nerd and how so many people believed it.

“What!” She asked to all the stares of her friends.

“Stop looking at me like that he’s with Lois Lane. Lead reporter at the Daily Planet and all around bitch. She still hates me you know. Thinks it’s weird that were still friends.” 

Natasha shook her head and gave Jane a look. Steve had better get a move on it because it seemed he had more competition than anyone had thought. 

Later that day Darcy was walking to the corner Deli for lunch for her and Jane pointedly ignoring her two bodyguards while she sang along to Beyoncé. “If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Uh uH lalalalal lalal Allan llalal shoulda put a ring on it.” She swung her hips and sang loudly off key not caring about the dirty looks she was getting from her fellow New Yorkers although some of the women nodded in commiseration and Darcy couldn’t help but wonder how many of them had dated possessive commitment phobes. 

“So you really like music huh” Steve’s voice startled her out of her musings

“Ok that’s it I’m getting you a bell!” She shouted when she finished recovering from her heart attack

“Sorry, I uh just thought you might want some company for lunch if you didn’t mind.”

Darcy smiled at him and pulled out her earbuds.”yeah I don’t like silence so much so music plus you know music is awesome.” 

“I’ve reached the 70’s and its uh good I guess different but good. I liked Elvis a lot better than disco”

“Two things you need to know Disco is only fun if Richard Simmons is dancing to the oldies and Elvis is the King. He is timeless a crooning angel that we did not deserve.”

“you have really strong feelings about Elvis.” 

“Well I used to listen to him with my dad, he was a big Elvis fan. We watched all the old movies Blue Hawaii, Jailhouse Rock , Clambake. It was my favorite thing to do when I was young. I even had a plan, I figured when I was grown up I would find him and seduce him being all young and hot and him being an old man by then, he would marry me and we would go to Hawaii and live happily ever after. I cried for two days when I found out he died before I was even born.” (This is actually true, this was my teenage selfs plan).

Steve laughed and threw his arm around Darcy giving her a squeeze. They had just gotten to the deli when an explosion knocked them backwards. Dr. Doom was floating around throwing little robot bombs out at the crowds.

“Get Darcy back to the tower!” Steve shouted to the two not so inconspicuous bodyguards.

“No they need to stay here there are people that are hurt. I can make my own way home.” Steve looked torn before another explosion drew his attention.

“Straight to the tower.” He told her his voice stern.

“I like it when you get all authoritative Stevie.” Darcy joked smiling at Steve who only shook his head before pulling her into a kiss that left her breathless and shoving her towards the tower.

She ran towards the tower confident Steve could handle doom and his little bots before she was knocked over by a man running from the bombs. “Ass wipe!” She shouted to his retreating form. She was going to straight back to the tower she really was but when she got up from the floor she noticed a little boy around four years old hiding behind a trash can, and she couldn’t just leave him there.

“Where’s your parents?” She asked the frightened child who pointed to the street where Darcy spotted a woman lodged beneath a turned over car.

“I’m going to help your mom, I promise but I need you to stay here and be brave for a few minutes ok. Can you do that for me?” She knelt down looking into his brown eyes and he nodded putting his little chin up bravely

“Good boy,” patting his head she went towards his mom.

“Are you ok?” 

“My leg is caught.” She cried. Darcy leaned against the car pushing uselessly. Fuck I wish I was stronger she thought.

“Think, Darcy think.” She paced in front of the car trying to figure out what to do, when she spotted a fallen stop sign. Darcy ran towards it dragging the stop sign to the car and tried to wedge it underneath. It took four tries but she finally got it exactly where she wanted it. Using the stop sign as leverage she shifted the car just a bit and the woman cried out.

“Listen I’m going to pull again and when I say go I need you to pull your leg out ok.” The woman nodded her tear stained face and Darcy wrapped her hands around the pole cutting her hands on the jagged edges and jumped using her body weight to lift the car enough for the woman to pull out her leg, unfortunately she lost her grip and fell flat on her face busting her lip in the process.

“Thank you, Thank you so much.” The woman hugged Darcy quickly before grabbing her son and hobbling away. Deciding that was probably the smart thing to do she headed towards the tower. She made it in a few minuted unfortunately Steve was already there glaring at her.

“I told you to come straight here!” He shouted his heart clenching at the blood on her hands and the scrape on her chin and cheek.

“I know and I was I swear but this little boy was all alone and what was I supposed to do.”

“You were supposed to leave the hero work to the hero’s and get to safety.”

Bucky winced at Steve’s words. He had been worried about Darcy to but they couldn’t just keep her prisoner that hadn’t worked out well for that Batman character.

“I was saving someone’s life that’s more important!” Darcy yelled ready to smack the serum enhanced ass.

“Look sweetheart, I was worried about you. I cant go having my best girl getting hurt.” He gave her an earnest smile and she felt herself soften a little.

“I’m not one of you guys and I get it. I really do, I know that I’m just a civilian, but you cant wrap me up in cotton. I’m not stupid if there’s danger I will run but I’m not going to leave someone to die if I could have done something. I’m not going to wilt at the first sign of danger so you need to stop treating me like I’m going to break.”

Steve nodded not saying anything and while Darcy forgave him for yelling at her she gave up on her dream of ever being with him. He was too much like Bruce for that ever to work out. He was to hell bent on protecting her from the world. Darcy didn’t want to be protected from the world she wanted to live in it. That night she sat in her room and drank vodka while crying into her mint chip ice cream. This time it was Bucky who snuck into her apartment pulling her into his lap and letting her sob her frustration out.

“He didn’t mean nuthin by it doll really. Stevie he just really cares about you wants you to be safe. He wasn’t mad at you just scared for you.”

“I know Buck and that makes it worse.”

At his confused look she explained “ Buck I been kidnapped 37 times 13 of those just for being Jane’s assistant. Whats going to happen when someone finds out I’m Captain America’s best girl?”

“Aww Doll, we’ll protect you.”

“That’s not the point. Someone will find out and threaten me or kidnap me and after I get home and I will get home I always do; can you guarantee me that he wont break up with me? To protect me of course to keep me safe.” Her eyes challenged him and as much as Bucky wanted Steve to be happy he couldn’t contradict her. That’s exactly what Steve would do. He was always the self sacrificing one always the one to give up what he wanted for the greater good.

“I can’t do that again Buck, I can’t be a yo-yo girlfriend. Pushed away every time something bad happens only for him to beg me to come back when things are better. I’m not something that should be sacrificed. I want someone to want to fight for me.” She dissolved into tears again and Bucky stroked her back in soothing circles knowing he’d be going back to Steve with bad news. 

“Is that what Bats did to you?” He asked his voice quite.

“Yeah, It started out great but the first sign of trouble he pushed me away.”

Flashback 

Darcy had come home from her lunch with Harley and Ivy drunk she was laughing madly as she stumbled through the door tossing her shoes as she went.

“Have a good time?” Bruce asked wryly as she stumbled on the steps.

“A great time, men suck and women are awesome!” She said loudly throwing up a fist and smacking him in the face with it. “Oops” She giggled not at all sorry she had hit him. When she stumbled yet again Bruce sighed and picked her up carrying her to her bed and tucking her in.

“It’s only 4 in the afternoon that’s to early to be drunk and you’re not even 21 yet.” He told her sternly trying not to smile when she stuck her tongue out at him. “So what happened” He asked concerned

“Clark” was all she said her lips pouty eyes watery making Bruce want to hit him with Kryptonite again.

“What did Kent do?” He ground out definitely not planning to bury him in a shallow grave.

“He’s dating Lois Fucking Lane again. How could he, he once told me he’d never love anyone but me and now he’s with Lois. He called me to check on me like he always does and I heard her bitching in the background.” Her voice trembled and some tears slipped down her cheeks and she wiped at them angrily.

“I’m sorry about that kid. I know you like him a lot.” Bruce felt guilty looking at her.

“I loved him, I really did and I miss him. I miss having someone hold me and touch me not just the sex though I miss that too. The other stuff going to the movies, walking in the park, going to the beach. The little things you know. How did you handle it when Selina broke up with you?” She asked long over his very short engagement with the feline felon. 

“Well she stabbed me and robbed me so the recovery was a little different.” Darcy laughed.

“Darce if you want I can hold you.” He spoke before he could think about the consequences or his vow to keep things distant between them. She nodded and scooted over and before he could change his mind Bruce lay behind her pulling her body flush against his. It wasn’t long before both of them were asleep.

Alfred found them the next morning still cuddled together. He snapped a picture for posterity not blackmail and woke Bruce up.

“Hey Darcy, there’s this gala tonight some charity thing for plants Pamela Isley is throwing do you want to come as my date?” Darcy beamed at him and jumped into his arms. She was gone before Bruce could regret asking her.

That night she had danced with Bruce all night schmoozed with the rich and famous of Gotham and even got to meet JJ Gordon again. She smiled to herself when he hit on her apparently she was still his type even if he didn’t remember her. 

“You’re very popular.” Bruce had commented after the fourth man hit on her.

“It’s the boobs, there have their own gravitational pull.” She joked with a smile. Pulling her to the balcony Bruce allowed his gaze to travel down her face past her red painted lips and the curls that brushed the tops of her shoulders to the perfect cleavage on display in the golden dress she wore. He pulled her waist to him then leaned down to kiss the top of each breast before swiping his tongue on the swell of creamy flesh. Darcy’s legs buckled and only the bannister behind her kept her standing. 

“What else do you miss?” He asked his voice husky

“Kissing” Darcy whispered tilting her face up. He did not disappoint Bruce pulled her lip into his mouth sucking the lush lip lightly before swiping his tongue across it. Damn all the vows he made to himself to Alfred even to Clark. He pulled her closer reveling in the feel of her body. She felt so goddamn right in them. 

“Oh whoa sorry to interrupt.” 

“No worries JJ” Darcy told the man who had bumped into Bruce.

“Wait what did you call me.”

“Nothing, I mean your James Gordon Jr. So like JJ seemed the obvious nickname. Do you not like it, John or Jonny works too.”

The blonde eyed her suspiciously and Darcy could have smacked herself in the forehead. How could she make such a rookie mistake.

“No one has called me JJ since the third grade.”

“You look familiar, what did you say your name was again?” His eyes bore into Darcy’s and she was panicking internally

“This is Darcy Lewis and old friend of Dick’s” Bruce answered for her before pulling her back into the crowded room.

“That was stupid Darcy, you could have been caught. Jr. over there isn’t like his old man. There are rumors that he’s into some bad stuff. You cant go drawing his attention. I should have never brought you here.” 

He ignored her the rest of the evening before sending her home with Alfred. He went home with Vicky Vale the reporter. It was Dick who held her while she cried that night. Harley offered to feed Bruce to her Hyena which she thought would be apropos but Darcy refused her offer, for now. 

Bruce’s plan to stay away from Darcy worked for a couple of months. He took home a different woman every week never so much as glanced at her if he didn’t have to until he came home from patrol one night to find her straddling the Star City playboy Oliver Queen. Furious Bruce yanked her away by her arm.

“You want to get your hands off the lady.” Oliver’s voice was low and angry and he looked more dangerous that a useless playboy ought to. Then he had survived on the island for years.

“You want to get the fuck out my house Queen. She ain’t for you.”

“Are you serious right now. Are you going to interrupt me every time I have sex! Is this your new hobby because I could do the same for you but then I actually need to sleep at night and God knows I cant keep up with the revolving door you have on your bedroom.”

“Wait we were going to have sex, nice.” Oliver winked at her.

“Don’t get cocky Oliver its not attractive.”

“Get out!” 

“Listen Darcy, I’ll call you tomorrow and we can get together but I’m going to leave before your dad has a coronary.” He blew her a kiss before leaving.

“I’m not her father!” Bruce shouted after the retreating figure.

“Then stop fucking acting like it. You don’t want me but you don’t want anyone else to want me either. You know what I’m going home. This is ridiculous!.”

“I don’t want you! I don’t want you! Is that what the fuck you think. I walk around all day with a raging hard on and wake up half the nights with wet sheets like a fucking thirteen year old boy and you think I don’t want you.”

“You could have fooled me with the Parade of Hoes you have going through here.”

“I’ve tried to fuck you out of my system and its not working! Every women isn’t you every body not soft enough eyes not green enough, just not enough.” He snatched her hand putting it on the bulge in his pants. “Do you feel what you do to me. Only you Darcy you’re the only one I want.”

Her throat was dry but her panties were wet and she couldn’t help but rub her hand back and forth over him marveling at the feel of him. He kissed her hard smashing their lips together violently their teeth banging and they tore at each other’s clothes. He dress was in tatters on the floor his hands on her breast twisting the nipples painfully “Oh Yes!”

“Get on your knees brace your hands on the back of the couch.” She did as he asked trembling with want, she had waited so long to hear those words from Bruce. He pushed his face into slit licking hungrily his finger pushed into her ass and she tightened and cried out in pain.

“Just relax take a deep breathe there you go. Kent never took you here?” He asked vindictive in his pleasure to have something of her that Clark never did. He worked his fingers in her two in her tight cunt one in her ass over and over till she was shaking around his fingers. He lined himself up and thrust in her behind. She froze in pain taking a deep breath and remembering her roommates advice for if this ever happened to take short shallow breathes. As soon as she loosened enough for him to move Bruce was slamming into her his balls slapping against her with each frenzied thrust. The pain mostly faded and Darcy felt ripples of pleasure going through her she brought her hand to her clit only for it to be smacked away by Bruce’s. He circled it timing each circle with a thrust and soon she was crying out.

“Yes Fuck Darcy Yes!” He shouted one slamming into one last time before collapsing on her back not bothering to pull out. 

Darcy was on cloud nine her and Bruce had been officially dating for 6 months and she couldn’t be happier well truth be told she could be a little happier. She wished he didn’t have to pretend to date all those other women and she wished he didn’t hate Clark so much. Their Friday calls were a tradition and she wasn’t going to give them up for anyone not even Bruce Wayne. And maybe she could do without his incessant need to protect her from everything. He had her followed whenever she went out especially her lunch dates with her girls. Not that Harley and Ivy didn’t spot their tail each time in fact they had fun losing him but that inevitably led to Bruce being upset and yelling at her to be more responsible. Things were great though she really loved him. The sex was fantastic though he had this weird thing with her calling him by his full name but to each his own. He had even adopted another boy this one Jason Todd. He was a sweet kid, smart mouthed but sweet and Darcy adored him. He was the reason she was fighting with Bruce yet again.

“He’s just a kid Bruce you can’t keep forcing these kids to fight crime. It’s dangerous!”

“He wants revenge for his dad. I’m just giving him the training he needs to do it. How can you question my intentions. Did you think I should have left him on the streets!”

“No of course not but he doesn’t need revenge he needs a father. It’s not healthy for someone so young to be focused on killing and fighting. He’s just a kid for fucks sakes.” Darcy rubbed at her face. Why couldn’t he see that he was wrong. These were children! you couldn’t just pick one up off the street when you needed a new one. Ever since Dick had left to go solo Bruce had been acting weird patrolling more than usual staying out later, bringing home Jason.

“You of all people should know what this kid needs.” Bruce was frustrated why couldn’t she see he was trying to make Jason strong so that when life came at him he had a fighting chance.

“He needs to heal like I did. He needs love and laughter. He needs the Bruce I had in the hospital getting me through the hard days.”

“You’r different.”

“Why Bruce, why am I different than this kid. He’s only 14”

“You’re soft, you need to be protected.”

“Soft are you fucking kidding me. Was I soft when you were fucking me in the ass so hard I couldn’t sit for a week or when my father tried to set me on fire. I know when I was almost raped in an alley by dudebros. Was I soft when Brainiac held me hostage for three days!”

“You need to be safe Darce, that’s the only way I can live with what I do. If I know I’m making the world safer for you. I want to be with you Darcy for keeps. I want to get married have babies, retire my cape and with Jason here that can happen. He could pick up where I left off.”

Darcy rubbed the tears from her eyes and kissed him softly. “I want that too but why should we wait to have a family. We could make Jason our family raise him right, give him a home and when he grows up if he wants to take over he’ll have years of training and the love of a family to fall back on.”

“Listen, Darcy I love you but you just don’t understand what its like. I have to take Jason out now so he learns to be strong. The worlds a terrible place and the sooner he learns that the better.”

“Is that what your going to teach our children” She asked in dawning horror.

“No our daughter will be beautiful and sweet and protected just like her mother.” He gave her a charming smile and her stomach sank. She was afraid to ask what she was going to but she had to couldn’t go another minute without knowing.

“And if we have a son?” Bruce looked away eyes hard. 

“Fuck you Bruce! You are not turning my son into a monster!”

“We don’t even have a son yet!” He yelled “Is that what you think I am?” His voice low and hard

“I think you are brave and kind and troubled. I think you need someone to love you just like Jason needs someone to love him.”

“I don’t need anyone or anything! you’ve been sheltered your whole life Elizabeth. You can pretend to be Darcy Lewis all you want but you and I both know your still Elizabeth Dent trying desperately to get daddy’s approval.” 

He knew when he said the words they were a mistake. Knew he was striking out to hurt her the same way her words had hurt him. He had often wondered if his life had turned him into an irredeemable beast. She couldn’t have known that her arrow had struck so close. He hadn’t told her his fears hadn’t shared that part of him afraid to scare her off. The smack when it came wasn’t a surprise that it had stung so much was. She packed a punch for such a little thing.

“I’m spending the night with Harley, don’t follow me Bruce.” Darcy walked out the door slamming it hard


	12. Old memories same mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi i hope you like it. I hope I wasnt to harsh with Bruce but I’m a little upset with all men right now and frustrated so I may have made him a bigger dick than I originally intended. Let me know what you think.

Darcy woke to the smell of pancakes burning pancakes. She opened her eyes wide to see Steve in her kitchen a dish rag in his hand as he tried to put out a pancake that had somehow caught fire. 

“What did that pancake ever do to you Steve?”

“Darcy hey, I’m sorry I was going to make you breakfast but uh well the stove hates me.” Darcy laughed then nudged him with her hip. She tossed the remains of the pancake in the trash and started a fresh batch not trusting the lumpy blue goo that Steve had tried to cook. 

“I’m really sorry about yesterday Darce. I was outta line . I was just worried about you and I misspoke. Listen I hope you don’t mind but Bucky told me what you told him last night. I guess I fucked up I really like you and I shoulda just said something to you. We could have been something really great.” She sat on his lap and hugged him. Pancakes forgotten they sat there in silence.

“You are going to find a great a girl one day Steve one who will call you on your bullshit and be strong enough to fight by your side.” She kissed his lips softly and sighed. He would find someone who was worthy of him and maybe one day someone worthy would want to keep her. 

Steve kissed her hair and thought that he had already found her if only he could convince her that she was who he needed. He had messed up should have trusted Darcy but he worried about her. She had been through so much he just wanted to keep her safe. But he got it he did Natasha had explained to him women’s rights after she kicked his ass in the gym. Darcy wanted to be trusted to make her own decisions. He could do that show her that he valued her as an equal. She may have given up on him but he wasn’t about to give up on her.

“So was that the last time you saw Bruce, after the argument about the kid?”

“No, I wish it was, but it wasn’t. I never made it to Harley’s that night. I guess I had made an enemy of Joker and Bruce wasn’t that convincing with his harem of girls huh he fooled me.”

FLASHBACK

She sped down the road in his favorite Porsche taking the turns at breakneck speed tears blurring her vision. She was sad and angry and hurt and she just wanted to get away from Bruce and his accusing eyes and looming house. She should be happy she had everything she ever wanted. Bruce finally loved her finally saw her as a woman wanted to marry her and have a family. Did she really need to argue about things that hadn’t happened yet. He would be different with his son, kids changed things didn’t they? Turning the car around all she decided that if she wanted to be with him that she needed to be able to handle him at his worst. Bruce wasn’t good at feelings but he could learn, hadn’t he changed his mind about her. She could do this she could be who needed her to and they could figure the rest out after. She wiped her tears and headed home. She just had to strengthen her resolve try not to push him before he was ready. Maybe she could be there for Jason while Bruce trained him a motherly presence in the face of the training he was going through. If a small part of her wondered why it was so hard loving Bruce then she would ignore that part. Tell it to shut the hell up and that best things were things that you fought for. 

As she headed back to Wayne Manor the car behind her started swerving dangerously on the other side of the road. She looked into her rear view mirror and saw a black Suburban close on her tail trying to over take her. She tried to out run it and in a Porsche she had a fair chance but the other driver must have seen that coming because another Suburban was coming towards her head on. She was trapped the car behind her pushing her and the one in front leaving no room to pass. She tried to swerve but the road was one way each way and curved around the cliff. The last thing she knew she was t-boned and the car started to flip. Vaguely she thought that Bruce would be upset that she had crashed his favorite car but her head hit the steering wheel and then darkness descended.

When Darcy woke up her head hurt and her vision was blurry. She rubbed at her head wincing in pain when it came in contact with a lump. She blinked away spots and looked at her now blood covered fingers. She moved gingerly and studied her surroundings. She was at the bottom of a glass enclosure that was about 15 feet high and twenty feet wide. She tried to climb it but the smooth glass offered no purchase. Fuck she thought with a snarl. Who in the hell would put her in a glass cage. 

“Aww look Sleeping beauty is awake, Boys greet our guest.”

“Fuck” Darcy looked through the glass at the bag of cats that was the Joker. 

“I do usually have that effect on beautiful women and you are a beautiful woman. I mighta kept you around to toots but your mouthy and your mouth has gotten me in trouble with the little woman.”

“Please, your dick got you in trouble with the little woman. You're fucking nuts and even you cant stay faithful.”

“You’re lucky that Bats is fond of you, tiny mouse otherwise I might take exception to that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I don’t know Batman I’m just a broke college student nothing special here.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that. I’ve seen plenty special in the months since Ive been watching you. You don’t think I would really let my little pudding out without supervision. I know every move she’s made since she left me.”

“You mean since you kicked her out, fucking douche!”

“You are contrary aren’t you. I almost wish I had more time to play with you. I have a feeling you might have survived the acid.”

“Fuck you bozo! Side show bob looking crazy mother fucker!”

“Then like I said you’re mouthy. Bats seems to like that though. I was watching Harley that night at the Black Mask and if she hadn’t taken you I woulda killed you. You see no one mocks The Joker!”

His voice was low and he laughed hysterically his face tilted side ways as he stared unblinking at her. 

“But she took you and I thought it’d be fun to see what she did with your body, and of course you told her about the others that was a mistake. I was going to make my grand entrance when Bats came in storming in like well a Bat outta hell. He never once threatened to kill me and I killed his lady love or at least I thought I did. He was like Dirty Harry I was turned on tell the truth and jealous. I spent years trying to rile Bats to show him he’s just like the rest of us. Push comes to shove and he will kill, lie cheat steal. We’re corrupt down to our souls I’m just not afraid to admit it. You dear tiny mouse are going to prove to Bats that him and I are the same.”

“Oh shut up, geez did they teach you how to monologue in clown school?” she rolled her eyes in disgust.

“Pity I would have enjoyed playing with you oh well que sera sera. Now I know this is an oldy but it’s a goody. You see we have taken the young robin oh he put up a good fight but I caught the little bird in the end. You know what they say the early worm gets the bird.” He giggled at his pun.

“Who would have thought Bruce Wayne was Batman. I mean I didn’t that’s for sure and Harley knew all along. I’m going to take care of her for that. Lying to her master.”

“Suck my saggy lady balls nut bag. You better not touch a hair on Harley’s head or Ivy’s going to turn you into fertilizer!”

The Joker blanched under his makeup and Darcy knew she had hit the mark.

“Oh my god she already threatened you didn’t she? That’s why your coming after me, Ivy scares the paint off you don’t she. Ha big brave clown you are. Did you shit your polka dot pants?” Joker snarled and slammed against the glass his eyes wild. 

“I’m going to enjoy watching you suffer. Now usually I try to be fair give bats enough time to find one of you alive but well you irritate me. Young Jason doesn’t have much time, you see he fought back quite valiantly and the boys got a little carried away. Now you little fish we’ll lets see how you can swim.” He motioned with his hand and the tank started to fill with ice cold water.

“Fucking dumb ass clowns! You couldn’t use luke warm water, or tepid water I’m going to die anyways.” Joker laughed hysterically tapping the glass while she struggled under the weight of the icy water. If she ever got out of this she swore she would never own another goldfish again. 

Bruce was going insane. Darcy was missing his Porsche was found at the edge of the canyon totaled and Jason had never checked in from patrol. He had gotten a coded message from Joker with two addresses and his heart dropped. It was happening again he had to choose between two address only this time he wasn’t given any idea who was at which place, not that he trusted that damn clown to tell the truth. He had made a mistake he never should have gotten close to Darcy never should have brought her into his life. She was better off without him without all supers. She could be normal he would find her and then send her back to Culver where she belonged for her own good. He glanced down at his watch his time was running out he would never get to both of them in time. Someone would die and either way he would lose her. He knew what he had to do, he picked up his phone and called the last person he wanted to talk to.

“What do you want Bruce?” Clarks irritated voice answered from the other line. 

“It’s about Darcy.” Bruce took a deep breath Clark might actually kill him for this.

“I’m not going to stop talking to her Bruce. You wanted me to give her space time to explore her options at college and I did and what did you do? You pulled her out of college started fucking her just as soon as she turned 21. Was that part of your honor code or did she resist you that long or is treating her like shit part of what gets you off? You didn’t need to pull her from school to protect her from Dent. She’s stronger than you give her credit for and I would have watched out for her, but no Bruce Almighty knows what’s best.”

“She told you about Dent?” Bruce asked the shock of this revelation making him momentarily forget why he had called.

“We were together for months Bruce, of course she told me! I love her and I let her go because you convinced me it was for the best. I should have never left her! God damn you Wayne. You wanted her for yourself and I fell for it. I knew you wanted her I just thought you loved her enough to want her happiness more but I guess I was wrong. Don’t think I didn’t hear you outside my door that night listening to us and calling out her name but she was with me not you and you couldn’t handle it. Well fuck you very much because the second you screw up and you will I’m going to beg her to take me back.”

“Clark she’s gone!” Bruce yelled stopping the rant he had heard many times before. 

“What the fuck do you mean she’s gone! What did you do?” His voice sounded broken and far away and Bruce knew he was flying to Gotham as they spoke.

“We got in a fight about the kid she got mad left and now that fucking clown has her. He sent me two addresses.”

“What are they” Bruce read him both address knowing Clark could get there before he could. 

Darcy was struggling against the icy water. She was exhausted and could only tread water to stay above the surface. Joker had long since gotten bored watching her doggy paddle and left. She hoped he was going after Harley so Ivy could ground him into dust. She would love to see that giant flytrap eat that fucking clown. She just hoped Bruce went after Jason first. She would figure out a way out and if she died at least Jason would be alright. He was just a kid and had his whole life ahead of him. The cold water numbed her limbs and made thinking difficult but she had to find a way out of this or a way to buy more time. Think Darcy! you could do this, all she needed to do was survive till he got there. Judging by the how fast her tank was filling she guessed she had about 15 minutes left before it filled and she ran out oxygen. She could hold her breath about three minutes. Thanks to Clark’s above the clouds sexcapades, so she figured about 18 minutes before she drowned. Unfortunately the water was actually freezing it was at least 50 degrees maybe colder and she had been treading water for 20 minutes, already her arms felt like lead and she kept losing focus her thoughts fuzzy so she had about 10 minutes before the onset of hypothermia. She needed to get out, and fast. She took a deep breath and looked around again there was nothing in the tank with her. So that left what she had on her person she checked her pockets and cursed, damn clown had taken everything including her earrings. She felt her self start to sink and shook her head. Ok I need to lose weight she thought just a bit hysterically. She pulled down her jeans and kicked them off before struggling out of her shirt as well. That had helped a bit the soggy jeans had been weighing her down. She briefly considered taking off her bra but figured it wouldn’t make much of a difference. My Bra she yelped with glee thank you sweet baby Jesus for giving me breast!

Clark flew so fast the world was a blur beneath him all he could think of was Darcy. He would find her save her and then he would beat Bruce blue for what he had done to her. Why had he let Bruce convince him to break up with her in the first place. He was an idiot that’s why. Even though he really wanted to he couldn’t blame Bruce alone. Clark had agreed to break up with her. A small part of him was afraid of how consumed by her he was. How willing he was to let the whole world go by as long as she was by his side. He had missed her everyday that they had been separated she was like a limb that he lost but could somehow still feel. Her absence was a physical ache and he counted the days until she graduated college. That had been deal with Bruce he give her until graduation to live her life, date other people make sure that Clark was the one. Then that smug asshole Wayne had pulled her out of school and swooped in like the bat he was. Clark had contemplated dropping him on the sun more than once but he refrained. Darcy had a thing for Bruce since she was 16 maybe she did need to explore it before committing to a serious relationship. So he kept quiet when Darcy told him being the supportive friend all the while wanting to kill Wayne slowly. He had tried to forget her had tried again with Lois but it didn’t work and Clark knew in his heart that it wouldn’t work with anyone but Darcy. Lois was too brash to sharp for him, her edges needling him in a way that Darcy never had. Darcy had been easy to love too easy and that was scary so he had listened to Bruce decided that if you loved something you should set it free so he had. He was a dumbass why did he listen to stupid cliches and Bruce fucking Wayne. Not everything was supposed to be hard. 

He made it to the first address five minutes after speaking to Bruce and he felt all his anger at Bruce drain away. Jason Todd’s broken body lay at the base of a fun house, next to him was the bleeding body of a young woman with vivid red hair. Clark felt for a pulse he knew he wouldn’t find the boy was dead. The woman was still alive though, he flew her to the nearest hospital leaving Jason’s body with them than rushed into the abandoned warehouse. He reached the warehouse and spotted Batman sneaking into a side window. Clark blasted through the front door, Darcy didn’t have time for stealth. The death of that poor boy had shown him that Joker wasn’t joking. A giant tank filled with water took up half the warehouse, there were several leaks and water was shooting out of the holes where screws once had been. Darcy’s body floated in it her hair spread around her like a halo, in her hand she clutched a slim metal rod. A parody of the siren she was. Bruce rushed in behind him banging on the glass. Clark paid him no mind and walked to the tank punching it as hard as he could, which was pretty fucking hard. The tank shattered and the force of the water smashed Bruce into the wall at the other end. 

Clark plucked Darcy’s body from the rushing water. Her lips were blue and her body was freezing to the touch using his laser eyes he slowly warmed her, massaging heat into her arms and legs as he went. “Come on baby wake up. Darcy show me those big beautiful eyes of yours.” He turned her to the side patting her back until she coughed up water spitting and gagging.

“Clark, you gotta save Jason the Joker has him. You have to call Bruce and tell him he’s just a kid.” Darcy was frantic, she tried to get up but she was dizzy. She looked up into Clarks face wondering why he wasn’t trying to help her save Jason and saw his eyes full of pity. He shook his head and she let out a sob. Her body shaking with grief as much as cold. 

Bruce watched her guiltily. If he hadn’t called Clark they would both be dead. He walked over to where Clark held a shivering Darcy.

“Take her to the hospital, I’ll have her stuff sent to her house.”

“Bruce I’m so sorry about Jason. I’ll help you make the arrangements.”

“Go home Darcy, if you hadn’t been here I would have been in time to save Jason instead I was distracted by you and now he’s dead. You’re not cut out for this life kid. Do us both a favor and go back to college graduate marry an accountant pop out a few kids and live a normal life.”

“Don’t push me away not now. You don’t have to handle this alone. We don’t have to be anything but let me be your friend.”

“I told you I don’t need you. You’re in the way a liability its better if you leave.” He walked away leaving her to Clark his heart clenched at her wailing little sobs but he didn’t turn around if he did he knew he would break. 

Bruce went straight back to the fun house walking through the room of mirrors into a room of screens which displayed the shooting of Barbara Gordon and the beating of Jason. Bruce gave a howl of anguish and started smashing screens trying to get the images from his head. Stop the sounds of his friends being tortured around him. The last screen was Darcy in her tank her lips blue and her eyes determined as she shimmied out of her clothes. He couldn’t help but watch fascinated as she shrugged out of her bra before yanking a wire from the Bra. Even through the water he could see her triumphant grin, she swam towards the ends of the tank and used the slim bit of metal to unscrew the screw that held the rails that were holding the tank together. He had to smile she was resourceful he would have to admit. Bruce didn’t destroy this screen unable to destroy anything with Darcy’s face. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA She lived this time bats but I still won, didn’t I. Who knew you would call for help Bats or should I say Bruce. You’ve always been a group of one, a lone wolf, last Jedi.”

Bruce said nothing he stunned the guards in clown masks not stopping in his quest to get at Joker. Perhaps the Joker had won after all. He couldn’t let him live couldn’t take the chance that he would find Darcy and hurt her again. He owed Darcy that much owed Jason and Barbara too. 

“You know Bruce for years I have been trying to get you to realize life if just a joke a bad punchline filled with pain and sorrow. That everybody is one bad day away from becoming me. Look at Dent the district attorney darling, he’s even crazier than I am now. Now you Bats you’re here to hurt me warn me away from her. Because you love her but you hurt her more than I did. Tiny mouse is a feisty one, I look forward to playing more games with her.”

“I’m not going to hurt you not everyone is like you Joker. Darcy’s not like you she wont let this change her. You and I could never understand someone like her, she can’t be broken. She will always shine. She’d want you to stand trial face the consequences of your actions.” He punched Joker breaking his nose then twisted his arm behind his back. His other hand searching him pulling out vials of what was either poison or slime, grenades, guns, acid a picture of Harley. Bruce took his time wanting to be sure Joker had nothing up his sleeve.

“So, you called the fuzz on me. Going to send me back to Arkham to repent for my sins. I guess I didn’t win after all at least not this time. You know Bats this reminds him of a joke about two inmates in a lunatic asylum who try to escape. One inmate jumps across a narrow gap between the asylum and the adjoining building, but the other is afraid he will fall. The first inmate offers to shine his flashlight across the gap so the other can walk across the beam, but the second inmate replies, "What do you think I am, crazy? You'd turn it off when I was halfway across.”

Bruce laughed and Joker smiled serenely he had finally made Bats laugh.

Three days later as she was recovering in her apartment in Metropolis Darcy read the obituary of Jason Todd in the Gotham Press. She also read the one for Jack Napier otherwise known as the Joker. He was found in an alley behind the old theater a gunshot to the head. No one knew who had done it and no one mourned except for Darcy. She cried for two lives that were lost for a beautiful young woman who would never walk again and for Batman who would never cry for himself.

Harley had called her in relief later that day. She was glad that someone had finally put the old clown down and Darcy dutifully listened happy that Harley finally felt free. Darcy felt anything but, she laughed thinking about when she complained that Wayne Manor was a cage. Now she was in a cage of her own making, Clark had decided she needed time to deal with Jason’s death and Bruce’s cold refusal and Bruce hadn’t answered any of her calls going so far as to forbid Alfred and Dick from speaking to her. She had tried to send him a letter but had burned it. She knew that he had killed Joker for her, Jason, Barbara, his parents and everyone else that he had lost. But she also knew that the blood on his hands would cripple him. The guilt would slowly weigh on him until he was crushed under its weight, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

She had tried to see a therapist to deal with everything but how could she trust that they would keep her secret. Keep Bruce’s secret and Clarks so she stopped going started stress baking and stayed away from fish tanks, bathtubs and any other water that was more than a couple of inches deep. Clark still called her every Friday but she couldn’t bring herself to talk to him so she had pushed him away. Keeping him at arms length when all she wanted to do was to run to him and have him hold her. Take away her fears with his love, but he didn’t love her and she wouldn’t make him pretend that he did. No Darcy Lewis would never be with someone who had to be forced or convinced to be with her. She would never be someone selfless sacrifice again. Though she missed Bruce cried at night for his pain she also hated him. She was so angry at him for taking away her choice. She saw their relationship with new eyes. Saw every time he pushed her away to protect himself from the pain of love. She had given him her all and he had never really opened his heart to her. Even when they made love she was always facing away from him. Hell the only time he let her ride him face forward he was wearing the mask. At the time she thought it sexy role playing or whatever now she knew it was just another way to keep her at a distance. He never looked her in the eye when they fucked always made sure he was in control and while the sex was great. She wanted someone who lost control with her because he wanted her so much. She went back to campus desperate to get away from the memories of her place. She changed her major no longer able to stomach blood or anything medically related and then when her credits were short she took an internship with an astrophysicist. It was the best decision of her life.

End flashback

“Then I met Jane, Thor fell from the sky and eventually I met you guys. I never looked back. I know you guys are still upset with me for lying but truth was I made myself forget Elizabeth Dent, Bruce Wayne the Joker all of it. They were like a half remembered nightmare at least until Bruce called me again.”

Steve just hugged her marveling the amazing woman she had become after going through such horrors. He had hurt her far more with his harsh words than he had known. He could see how she could compare him to Batman and that had hurt him. That Bats had a lot of explaining to do. He had taken advantage of Darcy in the worst way and while he hadn’t enjoyed listening to her talk of her exploits with the Batman they did explain some things about her. Why she was so insecure and her fear of the water. He looked over to Natasha and Tony who had come in when they smelled pancakes. Natasha smiled at Steve and he was caught off guard by her beauty. Working with Natasha it was very easy to forget she was a beautiful woman especially when you’ve seen her kill seven men at once. Natasha would help him, they would protect Darcy but more important they would teach her to protect herself.


	13. Sleeping with the fishes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I originally started this as a Steve/Darcy and Bruce Wayne/Darcy so when Clark came in and stole the show while I loved it and him because Henry Cavil....yum anyways it threw me off and all of my original plots and timeline just kinda fell away. So I have been a bit stuck on where to go so here is something I hope you like it. I have a rough idea of where to go with this but if you have ideas and dont mind sharing I would love to hear them! Thanks for the reads and reviews.

“So you were captured by Joker and held in a giant fish tank slowly filling with freezing water, while a kid you cared for was beaten to death, and that’s not something you thought should come up in your therapy sessions?” Sam’s face was a mask of disapproval and Darcy shrugged her shoulders meekly. People who thought Steve had the America is disappointed in you face down pat had obviously never seen Sam. His dark eyes bore into you and made you want to confess everything you ever did.

“I forgot…” At Sams head shake Darcy promptly burst into tears. “I’m so sorry for lying Sammy, I didn’t want you guys to look at me differently and I really don’t like water or fish tanks! Why do you think I refused to go with Tony to Aquarium.” Her shoulders trembled with memories of cold water and helplessness. 

“Look Darce, you’re messed up no doubt about that but that only means you fit in with the rest of us better. We are a messed up bunch and that’s ok as long as you talk to someone recognize that there are problems and that you can’t keep them inside. “Now I got you a gift.”

Darcy’s eyes lit up and she made grabby hands to Sam who pulled out a clear plastic bag with a goldfish inside. She sneered a very Natasha like sneer at the captive fish. 

“Come one little bit, if he stays in the bag to long he’ll die. This is the first part of your therapy.” Sam pulled a box from under his chair. In it was a fish bowl and some food.

“Aww Sammy no! What if I give him to Steve and I visit.”

“Nope, Natasha has already threatened everyone so no one will take him off your hands. Now they can only stay in that bag a couple of hours and I’ve had him for about two hours so you best get moving girl.”

“You suck Sam!”

Darcy stuck her tongue out snatching the bag and leaving but not before she heard Sam yell. “If you want to know the answer just ask Bucky.”

“Eww Sammy virgin ears!”

“Please I heard about the seven day sex-a-thon with Superman, you ain’t got no virgin anything. And we will be talking about later.”

Darcy paced her living room glaring at the little fish in the bag. 

“He will not bite you”

Darcy spun around to see Natasha smirking at her. She stuck her tongue out at her and glared before checking on her poor shaken fishy who had bounced around in the bag when she had jumped at Natasha’s voice. 

“I swear I’m getting all you bells. You almost made me shake little CJ to death.”

“CJ” 

“Clark Junior, duh” she rolled her eyes as if Nat didn’t know what they meant.

“Not BW hmm”

“You shut your beautiful face. BW is an awful name it could stand for butt wipe and besides this fishy looks happy and sweet not at all Judgey or goth. No he’s definitely a little CJ aren’t you yes you are cutie yes you are with your sweet little white fins.” Darcy cooed at the fish who blew a little bubble.

“You know you must put him in his bowl soon.”

“Yes and I will if you tell me why you never told me you love Steve! Oh yeah spy lady I am on to you! So I will do my fish therapy but you have to come clean.” With those words she jutted out her chin and looked at Natasha defiantly.

“I don’t love..” at Darcy’s eye roll Natasha reconsidered her words. “I didn’t know what love was, the Red Room beat it out of me even Clinton held my gratitude but not my love, no one did until you walked into the tower. The day you tased Tony and made me ptichye moloko (Russian cake) I knew I loved you and that I would do anything to protect you. You came in and broke through every one of our defenses and we loved you. Steve...” Here Natasha fumbled her words waving her hands around.  
“I was attracted to him of course, who wouldn’t be but I did not love him. I loved no one until I met you.”

“I love you too Nat Nat the mostest! you love Steve though maybe you didn’t at first but you do now and you should have told me. I’m so sorry for using that picture of his ass as my screen saver and for coping a feel of his abs. Oh god your not going to kill me are you?”

“No sestra, I will not hurt you. You looked at Steve with stars in your eyes and I would have done anything to make you happy. What do I know about love about making someone like him happy. He is good and kind like you. So I encouraged you and him and now he has made an ass of himself and ruined his chances.” 

“Nat, you crazy lady. Steve is a handsome ass and we would never have worked out. He’s gorgeous and god those abs I could lick them but I wont because they belong to you. When I got here I was so nervous I was just regular old me in this amazing tower with all these amazing people and I didn’t belong. So I baked and I babbled and somehow you guys let me stay. Steve reminded me so much of Clark he’s just so good and so fucking handsome I thought hey maybe he might see me the way Clark saw me. I never thought it would go anywhere and if it did I knew it wouldn’t last long, I’m not a keeper.” 

She shook her head as Natasha was about to protest. As she talked she filled the little bowl with water. Then gently dropped CJ in the water smiling as he swam around.

“Steve isn’t Clark, he’s good so damn good better than Clark in some ways. I’m not special or powerful or trained very well, Steve will always try to protect me. I’ve been kidnapped like 39 times you and I both know its only a matter of time before it happens again and he will go all cave man on me. I adore Steve, I do but if he yells at me again I will tase him in his balls!” Natasha smirked knowing how likely that was to occur.

“You however a BAMF!” At Natasha’s questioning look she added, “Bad Ass Mother Fucker! You could kick Steve’s ass and you go out on missions and save the world. You’re the coolest spyiest spy that ever spied, don’t tell Bucky I said that. He wouldn’t have to protect you and you could call him on his bullshit it’s perfect. You can start dating and then in a year he’ll ask you to marry him adopt two kids and a three legged bulldog named James and live happily ever after.”

Natasha shook her head. Darcy tended to leap from idea to another forgetting several logical steps in between. Please the Black Widow adopt children and a dog its unheard of. Through her internal protest she ignored the warm feeling those thoughts gave her. Ignored the picture of Steve as the doting father to a little girl and her to sweet little boy with Steve’s blue eyes.

“Perhaps in your mind, there is one small problem with that plan.”

“Yeah I know the odds of finding a three legged bulldog are slim maybe we can just look for any three legged dog it doesn’t have to be a bulldog. Maybe I should get a bulldog ooh a French Bulldog! I always wanted one of those. I love their ears! (I have always wanted one, they are beautiful!)”

“Please Tony would fly you a three legged dog from Timbuktu if it made you happy. No dear, it is Steve that may pose a problem.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at her. “Please he checks you out more than me and honestly with your ass I don’t blame him. I mean really I might be convinced to workout if I could get an ass like yours. Yesterday he was staring at you with that sappy expression on his face. He digs you I can tell.”

“What will you do? Even if it is as you say. I will not hurt you, you mean to much to me for me to hurt you.”

“I never loved Steve not like that. Lusted more like and maybe if we had dated a while and he didn’t irritate my soul with 1940’s misogyny I might have fallen in love, but we didn’t so I don’t. Now i fully expect to be a bridesmaid at the small but tasteful wedding and for you to help me convince Tony that CJ needs a little doggy friend.”

“You realize you put that fish in the bowl without any panic attacks.”

“You tricky tricky cheat, you let me interrogate you so I wouldn’t notice. You really are a good spy” Natasha gave her a droll look and she only smiled. 

At Darcy’s next session with Sam she brought little CJ with her hugging the bowl while she talked excitedly telling Sam about all the cute things CJ had done and the new tank she had brought him with the little sponge bob decorations. 

“So you good changing his tank filling his water?” Sam asked a little smile on his lips. She loved that fish it had been one of Tony’s better ideas. He just hoped the thing lived a good and long time especially the way she was shaking that bowl in her excitement.

“Yeah, the first time Nat distracted me so I didn’t even notice the second time wasn’t as fun but I got through it. Tonight I’m even going to take a bubble bath Bucky volunteered to watch me in case I panic.” She tried to keep the grin off her face when she told him but burst out laughing at his face.

“My man is a pervert, but I wouldn’t say no to a little bath time supervision if you need two life guards on duty. Shouldn’t you ask Steve though?”

“What and have Natasha strangle me with her beautiful thighs no thanks, I choose life.”

Sam sat up with a sputter. “Say what and The Who now!”

“Ooh I know something you don’t this is great! I’m never the first to know anything. Steve finally asked Natasha out after some subtle hints on my part.” Sam gave her a look. “Fine after I threatened to tase his balls and told him he would live old and alone and become bitter and sad.”

“You ok with that little bit, I know you had a thing for Steve.”

“Yeah Sam, I’m fine Steve isn’t for me. He would never see me as an equal and that wont work. I’ve been kidnapped way too many times for that to not bother him. He’ll get all self sacrificing and Batmany and then I will have to shave Captain America and move to Canada I failed French in high school it’s just to much trouble.”

“So how many times have you been kidnapped?”

“Uh around 39 maybe 40 I think. Some of them I don’t count cause like Harleys kidnapped me like 6 times but that’s usually for fun girl times. Except that one time I accidentally helped her rob the art museum but we returned the everything I swear! Lex Luthor kidnaps me like once or twice a year so that doesn’t count. Cat woman kidnapped and propositioned me a couple of times so that was super weird.”

“Hold up back that train on up girl. Lex Luthor kidnaps you and we’re ok with this. Dude’s literally a criminal mastermind.”

“Well yeah but what had happened was….”

Flashback 

Darcy waited in Clark’s apartment a stew in the crockpot, humming as she waited for him to get home. Her heels made a pleasing clicking sound on the wood floors as she walked. She smiled devilishly as she thought about him coming home to find her. Hearing the door handle jiggle she carefully positioned herself on the sofa. One stocking clad leg bent at the knee, the matching corset doing amazing things for her already ample chest and lace booty shorts made her feel tantalizing. 

“Honey I’m home uh holy fuck…”

“What the hell are you doing here!” Darcy jumped up looking desperately around for either a weapon or a blanket, she wasn’t sure which she preferred more. In Clark’s doorway mouth gaping, bald head shinning was none other than Lex Luthor.

“Well no wonder Lois is pissed! I came here to check out the competition so to speak and wow I am not disappointed. Clark has been beating me since high school, can you believe that?”

“Yeah I really can.” Lex only laughed and came towards her a smile on his face she was so distracted by him moving closer she failed to notice the three thugs who had come in after him.

“You have a little lipstick smudge just there” Lex handed her a handkerchief motioning at her lip and Darcy automatically grabbed it wiping at her face, blinking at the odd smell.

“Tell me does that smell like chloroform?” His voice sounded far and she threw the handkerchief at him but she could already feel the darkness slipping in.

She woke laying on a white leather couch and rolled her eyes as she sat up gingerly and unstuck herself from the couch.

“What are you a seventies porn star? White leather is so thirty five years ago plus it sticks to your ass.”

“And what an ass it is. I mean really kudos to Clark how did the farm boy manage to get the balls to ask a woman like you out.” Lex sat across from her eyeing her with appreciation.

“Oh he has plenty of balls, I can assure of you of that big fat juicy ones.” Darcy licked her lips and threw him a seductive smirk. This had to be the weirdest kidnapping ever! She wasn’t tied up, locked up, hell the door was open and on the table beside her was her cell phone and purse and a glass of champagne.

“You are a pistol, you can drink the champagne it’s not drugged I promise. You’re already here so I don’t need to drug you again. Sorry about that by the way I didn’t think you’d come with me willingly and I just had to talk to the woman who stole Clark away from the indomitable Lois Lane.” 

“First I didn’t steal him, she broke up with him for you in fact. Second fuck that noise Indomitable my ass, you mean high maintenance and bitchy.” Lex let out a loud guffaw

“Not many people are willing to piss of Lois Lane and you managed to do it without repercussions which I find fascinating. She wouldn’t tell me exactly what happened only that she went to Clarks and found a tart arguing with Clark and another man. She didn’t have complimentary things to say about you, but she didn’t go after you instead she tried to get Clark fired but that didn’t work either, instead she’s the laughing stock of the office and everyone seems to be congratulating Clark. So I ask myself what kind of 20 year old has that kind of influence. I’ve been doing some digging both parents dead leaving you a sizable inheritance, your friends with Bibbo Bibbowski who runs the Ace O Clubs and is a big part of the Irish Mafia something doesn’t gel. How’s an ordinary girl from Springfield get such powerful friends.”

Darcy laughed out loud at his blatantly wrong accusations. Sure Bruce was powerful but Bibbo was just a sweet man who looked out for her, she refused to believe he was in the Irish Mafia and if he was well, she just didn’t care that didn’t make him any less of a gentlemen.

“Powerful friends dude you see conspiracies in everything. Lois didn’t come after me because it would just make her look even dumber than she really does. I’m a poor orphan all alone in the world and my only crime was falling in love with her ex. That would go over really well in the press. You and I both know perception is everything and I may not be a powerhouse like Lois but I am fucking adorable and no one is gong to believe the sweet tiny orphan really kicked Lois Lane’s skinny ass!”

“Holy shit, you’re kind of an evil genius. I think I might be a bit in love with you myself that outfit doesn’t hurt. So what’s the deal with the scars?” He nodded towards her shoulder and Darcy glared at him. She never covered them in front of Clark anymore and she had forgotten she was so exposed. 

“I got them in the car accident that killed my parents, thanks for asking.”

“Sorry, I’m not really very tactful. That doesn’t explain why Clark didn’t get fired, he missed seven days of work!”

“So you think I must have connections or something. Clark didn’t get fired because when Mr. White came to check on him, Clark was fucking me through the wall literally. Mr. White was so very impressed by his vigor and well my rather large personality endeared myself to him.” Darcy wiggled a bit and Lex’s eyes glazed as he followed the movement of her breast. 

“Seriously, I can’t believe this shit. It gets a bit old really when Clark wins without trying.”

“He was impressed nerdy little Clark had skipped out on work to have sex. He was so proud, it’s a bit misogynistic really but since it kept Clark out of trouble I’ll let it slide.”

“So were you really naked when Lois came by? She was so angry actually we had fabulous sex after so I should thank you really.”

“It wasn’t like that really we hadn’t even had sex at that point. He was just lending me some clothes and my friend came by looking for me. He was worried since I hadn’t been home he, like Lois assumed things that weren’t true. He busted poor Clark’s lip! Then Lois came and things got out of hand.”

“So was it you or Clark who made the first move?” Lex asked now sitting next to her on the sofa. He waved to a nearby servant who brought a tray of sandwiches. Darcy raised an eyebrow but since he took a bite first she decided that she would eat. She was starving oh her poor stew must be so dry.

“You are awfully interested in Clark’s moves, but i’m feeling generous so I’ll tell you. Not only did Clark make the first move he made it in front of Lois and my friend then kicked them both out.”

“Damn I’m a little proud of him myself.” Darcy laughed grabbing another sandwich. 

“So tell me the truth this whole kidnapping thing, It wasn’t really for Lois was it. You’re hot for Clark’s bod you can tell me you know its cool. I support gay rights.”

“I think you’d be able to tell I wasn’t gay by the amount of time I spent staring at your tits.” He replied drolly.

“Then bi because you have way to much interest in Clark’s life. You’re dating his ex and kidnapped his current girlfriend. Thanks for the food by the way none of my other kidnappers fed me.”

“You’ve been kidnapped before?”

“Once or twice…come on tell me really, you have a bit of an obsession with my man.”

“He saved my life, did he ever tell you that? A couple of times actually. But the first it was impossible he pulled my car from the creek.”

“I’m not surprised, Clarks a good guy and he has a bit of a Harry Potter complex.”

“Harry Potter?”

“Oh come on a saving people thing! Harry Potter! My dude you have lived a poor life indeed if you don’t know Harry Potter. Come on do your rich people thing make a Tv appear we are going to watch the first movie while we wait for Clark to come get me.”

“How do you know he’ll come.” Lex asked pushing buttons on a remote while a Tv screen came down from the ceiling.

“It’s Clark.” She said as if that was enough explanation and truly it was. 

Clark punched his way into Lex’s penthouse an hour later to find Darcy and Lex sitting on blankets on the floor watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Darcy wore an eye popping corset with one of Lex’s shirt over it. Her heels were tossed on the floor by the couch.

“So I was worried when I came home to an empty apartment and a smoking crockpot.” His voice startled the two who were so into the movie they didn’t notice Clark’s entrance or that of Lex’s bruised body guards.

“Clark!” Darcy happily ran to him leaping into his arms with a squeal. Lex paused the movie and watched in fascination while Clark attempted to devour Darcy from the inside out, one hand cupping her ass, while the other removed Lex’s shirt from her. 

“Woah ok then, wow I can see why White was proud but no defiling beautiful women in my living room Kent that’s my job.” Clark lowered her to the floor after one last searing kiss then speared Lex with his glare.

“Why did you kidnap my girlfriend Lex and why shouldn’t I put you into a wall for your trouble.”

“Damn I thought you were supposed to be the nice guy Clark.” At Clarks continued glare he relented. "I was curious Lois was bitching, hell she called Lana and you know those two hate each other. Besides Darcy here isn’t like them she didn’t fall for my charm or my money so I had decided to go a different route. Boy was I surprised too, I expected well I’m not sure what I expected. Lois’s description wasn’t kind. I figured you more for the innocent farm girl type. I don’t know what attracted you to Lois she beautiful no doubt but such a hard ass.”

“I like my women challenging and beautiful, kind, sexy…” As he talked he was stalking towards Darcy whose eyes darkened.

“Ok you two geez like sex magnets. No wonder Lois is so mad, she said you were too nice and that you would probably want missionary while talking about manners. I can’t wait to tell her how wrong she was.”

Darcy laughed out loud breaking the spell between her and Clark. “She’s your girlfriend Lex.”

“Who spent the last three months complaining about her ex. Obsessively stalking him and comparing everything he did to me.”

“I knew it! I told you it was her at the Chinese restaurant last week.”

“He didn’t hurt you did he Darce?”

“Naw Lex is a kitten aside from the chloroform he was a perfect gentleman.”

Clark glared one last time at Lex before scooping Darcy up and leaving being sure to accidentally nudge Lex's bodyguards Into the wall before they left. He waited till they were around the corner before he took flight. His lips finding her while his hands ripped at her corset.

“I was so worried.” He whispered in her ear between kisses. “So fucking scared something had happened to you while I was saving someone else.” His fingers slipped into her boy shorts plunging into her depths. “ I called Bruce he’s pissed, probably already at my place.” He never stopped his assault on her body as he spoke into crook of her neck. Every other word was met with a kiss or nibble to her throat. 

“You didn’t think that I left on my own that I went with Lex willingly did you? I know how it looked and I swear nothing.” Her words were silenced with a kiss. His tongue battling with hers, sweeping through her mouth intent on exploring every inch.

“Never! Trust you.” He added a third finger inside her and she gasped. The lace shorts though tempting were getting in the way and he tried desperately to pull them down. “Fucking Love you!” He grunted quickening his pace his hand getting caught on the lace of her shorts. Frustrated with the barrier he ripped her shorts away the bit of black lace was swept way into the wind. Darcy shoved his pants down using her feet to toe them down his legs the wind whipped the pants the noise deafening in the silence of the sky. They flew through the clouds the wisps on her backside cold and damp. Finally freed from the confines of his pants Clark brought her body down hard on his erect cock roaring in relief at the feel of wet heat a contrast to the cold damp of the clouds around them. He thrust harder flying them faster higher. In the back of his head he knew he should be worried about where they were, that they could be spotted. He had no idea where they were going how far he had flown them in his craze and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He pulled out to the tip before slamming her down hard she gasped clenching around him eyes rolled back in her head and passed out. 

He flew at breakneck speed back down cursing himself for a fool as he did. He hadn’t noticed how high he had flown or how thin the air had gotten. All he noticed was the feel of her body moving against his and now he had gone and made her lose consciousness. He was right Bruce was waiting for him when he got home and Clark shook his head. He’d have to stop meeting Bruce like this. Since Darcy’s breathing was steady he paused to pull his pants back up not bothering to button them. 

Bruce rushed towards Clark looking at the disheveled girl in his arms with concern. He blushed when he saw Darcy’s clothes the corset pushing her already enormous breast to new delectable heights. She wore black stockings and nothing else.

“Where was she? Is she hurt, what happened?”

“It was a false alarm sort of, I guess.”

“You guess, you lost Darcy! Say you came home to an open door and a burning pot Darcy gone and you guess!”

“Lex took her to satisfy his curiosity, she was fine by the time I got there she had made him into a friend and they were watching Harry Potter. He’s half in love with her already, she was perfectly fine. You have to have more faith in her. She’s pretty amazing.” Clark brushed a stray curl from her face giving her a tender look. 

“You and I both know know Lex Luther is into some pretty bad things. Need I remind you I’m not the only one collecting kryptonite. He’s dangerous and you should keep a better eye on her. If I had known you were going to be so careless with her I would never have allowed this to continue!”

“Allow!” Clarks gaze reddened. He wasn’t about to let Bruce Wayne dictate his life or Darcy’s. He stepped forward shoulders tensing brow furrowed.

“Shhh sleep time, fight later.” Darcys voice broke the intense moment and Clark couldn’t help but smile down at her as she burrowed deeper into his embrace.

“Thanks for coming Bruce, sorry I panicked you, I’ll make sure she calls you in the morning goodnight.” Clark didn’t wait for Bruce to leave he just walked to the room laying Darcy down on the bed and getting in next to her. He was asleep in seconds breathing in the smell of her hair.

Two months later Lex kidnapped her again so they could watch the next Harry Potter movie. This time Clark didn’t call Bruce he flew straight to lex’s. The watched the movie together on Lex’s new couches. These were grey fabric and Darcy thanked him on behalf of her ass. 

End flashback

“Ok hold up wait a minute, so Lex Luther billionaire evil genius kidnaps you to watch Harry Potter movies?

“Well not just Harry Potter any movie he doesn’t want to see alone. Or like once he kidnapped me to take me to the Met Ball. It was really great last year we went camping. I think he’s a little lonely so he comes to get me whenever he needs a friend.” 

Sam just shook his head. Steve and Natasha would make a good team but they were all idiots Darcy could make just about anyone love her and she had more friends than they knew. He had a feeling when push came to shove that Darcy would surprise them all. 

“Alright we’re good for today, you come back on Thursday and I’m giving you homework. I want you to write a list of each time you were kidnapped and who did it.”

“Sam do you know how many times I’ve been kidnapped? It could take weeks for me write that down.”

“Little bit, I don’t want details not yet. Write down year month and person, you’ve been holding out on all of us and I think you need to lay it all on the line. The good the bad and the ugly. You take that fish home and try to stop shaking him.”

Darcy left with a wave and a wiggle smiling down at little CJ as she walked, the poor fish sloshing in the now half filled bowl as she walked.

Two weeks later Found Natasha breaking into Darcy’s apartment, she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Clint hanging from the vent, Tony coming threw the window and Bucky through the secret panic room behind the kitchen wall all of them holding an identical clear plastic bag with a gold and white fish in it. 

“You guys have been replacing little CJ too! how many times has she killed that poor fish?” Bucky asked shaking his bag a little to vigorously with his metal hand.

“She seems to overfeed him quite often.” Natasha replied a small smile on her face as she walked to compare her fish to the ones Clint and Bucky had brought before smacking Clint in the head.

“This is a Koi fish idiot!”

“Well the pet store was all out of goldfish, at least now I know why.” He nodded towards the bags the other two spy’s had.

“Maybe I should get her a dog, they're hardy right? She would probably wouldn’t kill a dog with too much love right?” At Natasha’s look Tony shrugged.

“Well she wouldn’t kill them as often. Maybe we should sign her up for a fish training class or something.” Clint suggested helpfully or perhaps not so helpfully as Natasha smacked him again.

A sound at the door caused them all to start Natasha jumping gracefully behind the couch, Clint pulling himself back in the vents while Bucky disappeared at least for a second, when the sound of Steve banging his knee on the table brought them all out of hiding. In his hands was a clear bag an identical fish swimming in it. 

“I guess we have backup if this one dies.” He said shrugging while he switched out the fish.

“I have a standing order at the pet store one fish a week. If this one happens to live longer than the week I give the new one to someone from Security.” Bucky’s smirked as he told them his brilliant plan.

“No wonder I’ve seen so many people with fish in the building lately. Darcy thinks she starting a trend” Clint told them with a laugh.

“She is, ever since the first fish died I have begun purchasing them as gifts for the SI employees. Then if hers dies I switch the dead fish for a living one and the person is so scared to have killed a fish gifted by the Black Widow they buy a replacement. I only had to buy the original twenty fish and the Stark employees buy me all the replacements I need.” 

She threw a smile at Bucky while Steve laughed at her brilliance that dame was a pistol that was for sure. Darcy was right Natasha was a beautiful kind woman and he should have remembered that before he started looking elsewhere when she was right in front of him. Natasha took the remaining fish giving Clint a droll look at his bright red Koi fish and strolled to elevator. She hadn’t gifted anyone in marketing a fish yet she thought with an evil smile that made Bucky shudder.


	14. Breakups and breakthroughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I’ve been gone for so long. Thank you for the comments I live for the comments this ran away from me and I have been struggling with where to go if you have ideas let me know because I’m running on vodka and a prayer. Also the reason i made Darcy a Pygmy Tarsier is because they are tiny fierce with huge eyes and extra mamory glands so I figured it would be a cute and funny comparison. Let me know what you think

Darcy walked into Sam’s office forehead scrunched nearly running into him in her distraction.

“Slow your roll little bit,”

“Sorry Sam I just had the weirdest conversation with Doug in marketing” Sam sat down motioning for her to continue. “Everyone around the tower has been getting fish since you got me little CJ which is weird but hey I’m awesome and so is CJ so no big right. Well Doug has a little tank on his desk, come to think of it all of marketing has tanks on their desks but anyways, Doug was all like look at my goldfish Darcy.”

“So the dude wants you to look at his little fish. I’m not surprised. Isn’t he the one who hit on you in front of Natasha last week?” He asked trying to smother the grin that was trying to pop out. 

“If by hit on you mean make kissy noises as I walk by, then comment on my ass then yes and I’m surprised Nat didn’t break his arm, glad but surprised. Anyways he’s showing me his goldfish but it is clearly a red and white Koi fish and I don’t think those are supposed to be in little tanks on a desk. So I tell him so but he’s all insistent that it’s a goldfish. Do you think he’s color blind, maybe he’s having a breakdown. Then Nat comes and he insist on showing her his “goldfish” and telling her how well he’s taking care of him. Nat didn’t say anything only remarked that golden color was quite striking. It was totes weird he was all sweaty and twitchy maybe you should make an appointment with him Sammy because dude’s got problems.”

Sam took one look at Darcy and sprinted out the door his shoulders shaking leaving her sitting there confused. Maybe Bucky was sexting him and he had to go, she thought with a leer. Oh well might as well make the most of my therapy time. She went to Sam’s laptop which he had conveniently left behind…

“Darcy!” Sam yelled.

“Quick Nat hide me!” Darcy was in the common room making dinner, along with a healthy amount of fudge brownies.

“What did you do little one?” Natasha asked her her lips twitching. 

“Nothing?” At Natasha’s look she shrugged her shoulders and with a sheepish smile she added “nothing really it wasn’t my fault. He skipped out on my therapy to go have sexy fun times with Bucky and he left his laptop open.”

“I did not leave to go sex up Bucky, I told you I had to go for other reasons and you didn’t do nothing! You signed me up for Goat Porn weekly.”

“You left the laptop open Sammy that’s a security risk.”

“You photoshopped me into assless chaps.”

“Ok but Bucky gave me the picture and how was I to know that Maureen from accounting would walk by and take a picture of the screen saver. Really this is her fault the busy body is the one who shared the photo.” Sam continued to glare at her so she offered up her trump card “I made you cookies.” She gestured towards the oven.

“Oatmeal raisinette?’

“Of course only the best for my favorite Avenger, after Natasha of course.”

Darcy threw Natasha a sweet smile who shrugged. Of course she was Darcy’s favorite that’s how it should be as if anyone would question that or try to usurp her place. She glared at Sam quickly so he would understand and he did because he swallowed audibly before rushing Darcy to her therapy. Natasha smiled she would take her cookies and share with Steve as the favorite she warranted her own batch of cookies. She smiled down at the little cookies with the thumb prints of strawberry jam. Darcy had used two thumbs and made little heart prints just the Natasha liked them. Perhaps she would pass by marketing again to complement Doug’s fish.

Sam shivered as Nat walked by him her own Tupperware container filled with cookies a scary look on her face. He briefly wondered if the baby agents were in today. Natasha loved scaring the baby agents it was a hobby for her and Clint. Sam shook his head and sat down pulling out the list that Darcy had handed him earlier. She had been off a little with her numbers. Darcy had been kidnapped 46 times. Several times in the last few years that he and team didn’t know about which bothered him a bit.

“So this list is a bit surprising. Why didn’t you tell us the Mafia kidnapped you last year?”

“Oh that it was over in like 45 minutes. I was on the phone with Clark when they took me he had them arrested and me against a wall faster that Steve can blush.”

At Sam’s raised brow Darcy answered. “I didn’t have sex with him. He was worried so we kissed a little then he left it was frustrating really.”

“And Doctor doom six months ago?”

“Oh please that guys a douche canoe he barely registers on the scale of evil villains. Lex is way worse than him. He wanted to make Sue Storm jealous by kidnapping someone else for a change. Fire crotch had me out of there quick.”

“Is that why you went out with Johnny Storm. Tony was not happy his pseudo sister was dating other supers.”

“Tony is a baby Johnny and I had fun but he wanted to get serious and I just wasn’t ready to Mrs. Fire crotch.”

“Woah Johnny hot shot heart throb wanted to marry you? When did this happen? Holy shit is this why you kept getting deliveries of Red hots and roses?”

“Yeah Johnny’s a great guy but I went out with him for fun because he was a man whore and he wouldn’t get attached. Then he starts talking about kids and marriage and I just don’t know that I can do those things you know Sammy.”

“Why don’t you want those things. I mean its ok that you don’t want those things but you always struck me as a maternal type.”

“I mean maybe one day with a regular guy. But you supers never stay and I don’t want to bring a kid into that.”

“We’re not all like that kid”

“I know you’re not Sammy but you’re taken. It’s just I’m not the kind of girl you guys bring home to the tower or secret lair or whatever.”

Sam sighed if he ever met Batman he was going to whoop his bat ass. He did a number on Darce and Sam didn’t think he could fix the damage done by him alone. 

“Why did you and Clark break up? I mean by all accounts you guys were like good together?”

Darcy took a deep breath trying desperately to not cry. Her breakup with Clark was hard to talk about maybe even harder than being taken by Joker it had come out of nowhere…

Flashback 

Darcy packed her bags humming the whole time. She was headed to Culver and she couldn’t wait. While she loved being with Clark but he was busy working his way up at the Daily Planet, saving lives and fighting aliens and while she didn’t begrudge him this it was still hard waiting alone for him to have time. She wanted to have something of her own to occupy her time. Something to look forward to besides Clark because no matter how much she loved him and she did love so very much, he couldn’t be her whole life. Culver wasn’t that far from Metropolis especially if he flew so she could still see Clark and get that degree she always wanted.

Darcy smiled as she felt hands slip around her waist the faint scent of wind, fresh apples and cologne telling her it was Clark. Turning so she could kiss him she was surprised to be lifted into his arms her cloths ripped to shreds. Not that she was complaining, she and Clark had always enjoyed a very active and acrobatic sex life but he was more urgent just a little less gentle than usual almost desperate in his touch. Hours later when she lay exhausted on his chest her suitcase empty cloths strewn everywhere he finally spoke.

“I love you Darcy you know that right?”

Kissing his chest she nodded sleepily. Clark never had to tell her he loved her she had felt it from the first time he kissed her. He showed his love with every touch every smile in everything that he said and did. She might not have been sure of many things but Darcy was sure Clark loved her. That was a truth she could hold to her heart and no matter how the world changed around her she could count on that truth.

“I think we should slow down a bit just until you finish college.”

“What why?” She sat up reaching for a shirt not able to have this conversation laying next to him naked. Not while the knot in her stomach threatened to choke her.

“I love you, but for six months we’ve been secluded in our little bubble and I feel like I’ve been hogging you. Keeping you to myself and that’s not fair. You cook for me everyday and you wait for me every night to come home and sometimes I can’t and it’s not fair.”

“I never blamed you for that Clark. What you do is important more important than me and my feelings.”

“That’s just the thing Darcy it isn’t nothing is more important than you and that scares me. You know I was irritated with those bombers last week because I couldn’t get home to you in time. All I could think about was popping their heads like grapes because they made me late to see you. You’ve become everything to me and maybe that’s not safe for either of us.”

“I’m going to college and I’m going to do my own thing. I’ll have more people, you don’t do this Clark. I love you and I can’t I can’t…” Her words were lost to sobs her body heaving. Why would he do this to her to them. She knew it was hurting him as much as it was her. The tears in his eyes and blood running from his clenched hands were a testament to that. Clark walked to her taking her shaking body in his arms hugging her tightly his own sobs in time with hers. 

“I can’t be selfish any more Darcy. You are everything and I will never love anyone the way I love you. You deserve to know what’s out there and not be tied down by me. You’re young and beautiful go to college date other people and if after you graduate you can forgive me for breaking both our hearts, I’ll be there waiting for you.” He kissed her once more his lips gentle ghosting over her face his lips catching the tears that still fell before he disappeared in a rush of wind.

Bruce found her there in same spot three days later still crying weakly calling out for Clark. It took two weeks for her to stop crying three weeks later on a Friday at 10 am she received the first call from Clark since they broke up. She sobbed into the phone and he sobbed back they spoke no words. Her roommate at Culver found her that night still sobbing into the phone. She took the phone from her trembling hands and hung it up.

“Hey now girly what’s wrong. You been here two weeks and I ain’t never seen you anything but smiling what’s wrong?” The brown haired girl hugged Darcy until her tears stopped.

“All right now sugar how about you and I go dance those tears away. Go take a shower we’re going dancing and then we are going to drink to much and make bad choices and forget all about anything that makes us sad.”

“What’s making you sad Kitty?” Darcy asked immediately concerned.

“Nothing terrible I just miss home. The other kids, the old man he’s a cranky old bastard but he watched out for me and the girls.”

Darcy nodded Kitty wouldn’t talk a lot about her past but Darcy knew her parents abandoned her and she grew up in a home with a bunch of other kids. There were a group of girls that were basically adopted by one of their gruff professors they considered themselves sisters.

“I know how you feel. I wish I had grown up with you in that home instead of being all alone after my parents died, It would have been nice to have sisters and a dad even if it was just a pseudo grumpy one.”

“What about that Bruce guy who sends you money and calls you all the time?”

“Bruce is more like a sexy grumpy friend of an older brother.” Kitty laughed 

“And that Clark guy who broke your heart was that him on the phone?”

Darcy nodded “ I just don’t understand Kitty, he’s just as upset as I am. So why did he do it?”

“I don’t know honey, maybe he was right maybe you all were to intense and you needed the space from each other. I mean you been in here crying since before Psych and its nearly 8pm. I mean I cried for Bobby for weeks but if he had called me after I would have been more likely to kick his ass than cry and Bobby would never cry and definitely not for that long. This guy he’s older than you right? So maybe he wants you to live a little before being in a lifelong relationship ship with him.”

“I guess.” Darcy reluctantly agreed it was what Clark and Bruce had said “You know what you are right we are young and cute and we should be out there making questionable choices with frat guys!”

“Now you’re talking.” Kitty giggled going to her closet to get ready.

Darcy dressed in her favorite little black dress and six inch stilettos. Her lipstick was blood read and her eyes were carefully lined. With each stroke of eyeliner each swipe of lipstick she put on her war paint masking her broken heart. She stepped out of the bathroom to Kitty’s wolf whistles. They walked together no real destination in mind it was Friday night at college there would be a party somewhere. Five minutes into the walk they hit the jack pot. The boys of Alpha ,Delta Kappa were having a party that extended to the quad outside. Already drunk frat boys littered the front lawn. Giving Kitty a smile who returned it with a predatory one of her, they sauntered inside. 

“Drink all you want tonight Kay, I got your back.” Kitty whispered in her ear earning a beaming smile from Darcy, not that she was planning on getting flat drunk. She had seen those after school movie just like every other girl. The music was so loud the beat vibrating through her body and scrambling her thoughts in a pleasant way. This was the night she really fell in love with music with dancing. The press of body’s reminding her of both the heat of Clark’s body and yet also the anonymous feeling of being lost in the crowd. She felt someone come up behind her hands at her hips and she ground back into him. Allowing the music to carry her body and her thoughts away. For tonight for one night she could escape the reality of who she was, she could just be. The guy behind her didn’t know her name didn’t care either she was just another warm body in the sea of many. Seeing Kitty across the room she walked towards her. The guy she was dancing with proved her point when he got behind the next girl dancing alone. Darcy smiled this is where she belonged. Lost among the sounds of music and the taste of alcohol.

Clark watched from the building across the courtyard as Darcy danced with two blonde Frat guys. The building beneath his fingers crumbled and he grit his teeth. 

“It’s better this way Clark.” Bruce’s voice said from behind him. Clark shrugged not taking his eyes off Darcy. The little black dress hugging every beautiful curve of her body. 

“Better for who Bruce, you! Don’t deny you want her too! You forget I heard you there that night outside of my apartment.”

“I want her yeah but we're not good enough for her she’s just a kid an innocent kid.”

Clark scoffed innocent, Darcy had once jumped on him in an elevator ridding him till he saw stars heedless of the doors that kept opening and the disapproving looks from the those waiting for the elevator. 

“Yeah I know you two and your sex shenanigans are famous but that’s not what I’m talking about. She’s young and doesn’t know the world the way we do hasn’t seen the things we have. She deserves a little innocent fun with men her own age.”

“Yeah so you convinced me. You said that I was more serious about her than she was about me but you were wrong. She was catatonic when you found her is that not serious enough for you?” Clark had to take a deep breath or he was going to kill Bruce and he couldn’t for the life of him remember why that was a bad idea. Why had he let Bruce convince him to leave her. Why for the first time since he held kryptonite he actually felt like he was going to die. He had holed up back at the farm with his mom for the first week after they broke up. Knowing if he was in the same city as her he wouldn’t be able to keep from going to her. 

His mom was worried about him and thought that maybe they were too serious and that a separation would be good for the both of them. Having never seen her strong son so utterly broken had scared her in a way nothing else ever had and Clark couldn’t explain it. He couldn’t put into words the almost pathological need to be in her presence. The way everything in him pulled towards her as if she was some inescapable magnet. How he always knew exactly where she was and his internal compass pointed straight to her. He had to think about which way was north but never which way was Darcy. His dad had always told him that his mom was his soulmate. He said this with a fond look at his mother, love shinning out of his eyes and Clark had always wanted that. What he had with Darcy was so much more than that it was almost obsession. He needed her to breathe and though he knew he should let her move on without his calls he also knew he couldn’t breathe without at least hearing her voice. It was this more than any of Bruce’s arguments that had really convinced him to call it off temporarily with her. He needed to make sure his weird Alien biology wasn’t going to put her in any danger. He had seen the results of human obsession to many times to risk Darcy. He loved her too much so he would wait give her time to find herself while he talked to Jor El. He hated going to that cave hated talking to Jor El who was all you must recreate Krypton blah blah Dark side blah blah blah. He would put up with the incessant rambling of his biological fathers hologram if it would get to the bottom of this Darcy thing. Because Clark was nothing if not honest with himself he wanted Darcy back and now seeing her dance with those douche bags was seriously testing his control. 

End flashback

“So it was rough then, but you're still friends right? how come you never brought Clark to the tower?” 

“Are you serious bring sweet little Clark to the vipers nest you people call a tower. Where Natasha and Clint will research him back to conception and Bucky and Steve will threaten his life. Yeah no thanks, I would prefer that he not run away screaming.”

“Come on now, we're not that bad.” Darcy pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow, and he chuckled. She was right they would know Clark’s birth weight in an hour if Natasha had known about him.

“Ok we are that bad, now tell me about this Kitty girl. She was your roommate, you never mentioned her.”

“Yeah about that, well uh kidnapping number 14 was because of Kitty sort of. I think we should get the others down here for this because I’m not repeating it.”

“Alright little bit” Sam nodded to a camera in the corner.

“The others are en route Mr. Wilson.”

“Thank you Jarvis.”

“Alright kid what’s the dramatic reveal for? You already dropped one secret bomb on us and we all know Cappy’s been playing hide the salami with the Natashalie.” 

It was Bucky who smacked Tony upside the head this time since Pepper was in a meeting. Jane met Darcy’s eyes and Darcy nodded grimly. Jane whispered something in Thors ear and he immediately became alert following Jane to Darcy’s side by the windows.

“First I want your word that no matter what I say you will let me and Jane out of here. You won’t stop us and you won’t tell Shield a thing! I need your word all of you or Jane and I we walk. We go to Asgard with Thor never to come back.” Thor nodded for once his jovial face was grim.

“Kid if you did something bad we can help but you gotta tell us, no need to keep giving me heart attacks with these major truth bombs. I mean your two face’s daughter, you did the do with Superman. I’m an old man I can’t take much more of this.”

“Please Iron Ass, your heart’s titanium.” 

Natasha caught Tony’s eyes and nodded minutely, this time they would hear Darcy out wouldn’t over react and hurt the one who cared for them. They would protect their family together. Steve squeezed her hand and she smiled. Yes she would give her word because Darcy was more important than Shield, she was family.

“So there is a reason I never bring my friends over. I mean some of them you would immediately recognize others well Kitty is a mutant. I wasn’t sure how you guys felt about mutants. Which should be liberal really considering Steve, Natasha and Bucky are science experiments and Bruce to for that matter. Shit half of you all a combination of chemicals and good luck. Mutants at least are born that way and can’t help themselves." 

  
“So this Kitty girl, your college roommate is a mutant?”

“Yeah and” Darcy crossed her arms over her chest chin pointed up her eyes sparking. Sam knew this look. This look said you insult my friend I tase you. He had seen that look many times before when some civilian insulted the Hulk or said Bucky should be arrested. That look usually resulted in a twitching civilian a pissed off Fury and a lot of paper work.

“Listen I don’t know about the others but I ain’t got no problem with mutants. People can’t help how they are born and well Riley was a mutant. He was a empath not a particularly strong one but strong enough to know what most people thought about guys like us.”

“I didn’t know that Sam.” Bucky squeezed his hand. Bucky didn’t give a shit bout mutants like Sam had said they were born that way.

“They used to use mutants sometimes in the red room. There was this one girl Yelena Belova she was the most promising recruit aside from me but she was a mutant. When they gave us the serum it burned like fire and I screamed I didn’t stop screaming for days but Yelena she screamed only once. The serum it wasn’t compatible with her x-gene.” Natasha took a deep breath and Steve pulled her into his arms. She still had nightmares about that day. It was the worst thing she ever saw in the red room. “She melted from the inside out. It was like the serum burned her blood. She died slowly painfully and they made a note no mutants in the red room and that was it. They didn’t care that they had killed her that she suffered throwing up her own blood even as it burned her. No little one I have no problem with mutants. Yelena was my friend the last one I had before you.” 

Darcy ran to Natasha shoving past Steve and hugging her tightly. “I love you too Nat.” From Natasha’s arm she met everyone’s eyes a question in them.

“Well uh Pepper and I hire mutants. There are actually quite a few in the building. It can be hard for them to get work especially now with that registration bill being pushed. So we hire those that can mainstream, the internship program is to asses their skills and place them where they are best suited. They earn a paycheck and they know SI wont out them. Those with more obvious mutations work out of our remote offices. You ever wonder why only Pepper or I visit some of those offices. There good people and I’m not about to judge them for something that cant help.”

“Anthony Edward Stark you are an angel!” Darcy launched herself at him covering his face with little kisses. “You tell Pepper she’s next Jarvis. She gets all the kisses and I’m making red velvet cupcakes!”

“Hey I’m the Hulk, I’m not about to judge anyone.”

“Same.” Bucky intoned from his place at Sam’s side. Steve nodded not needing to voice his agreement he was with Nat and Bucky always.

Thor beamed he knew his teammates would not disappoint him again they would accept Lady Darcy.

“Uh I’m actually a mutant.” Clint’s voice came from the vent. “Nothing to cool just a slightly elevated healing and uh I never miss. Laura knows of course because the kids, so far only Nate shows any sign of any mutations. He floats a little bit.”

“Holy floating baby for real. How are you keeping him grounded so to speak. I could put something together sort of an anti anti gravity suit.” Tony got this far away look in his eyes and Darcy laughed. 

“So why tell us now, I mean I know your friend is a mutant but so what?”

“Because well my kinda adopted dad is super pissed about the whole Harvey thing and he may or may not be on his way here with my sisters to come make sure and I quote “that Stark has his head outta his ass long enough to make sure I’m safe.”

“Ok girl one second now. You keep dropping all these bombs on us adopted dad, sisters? When the hell did this happen?” Sam looked as flabbergasted as Tony looked offended.

“Well I’m about to drop another bomb on you. Jane and I are mutants too.” She waited with bated breath for the explosion the gasps of betrayal but nothing happened except Tony and Bruce got that Science! Look in their eyes.

“I didn’t know until after I met Kitty’s dad and he told me and then he kinda adopted me in his way. Logan collects wayward girls, he’s a bit of a softy so Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue and I are kinda like his kids. He’s a professor at a mutant school and he looks out for them and well he kinda decided he was going to look out for me too. Taught me some more self defense and offered me a place at the school. He sends me those care packages with the Nanaimo bars, butter tarts and knife holsters.”

“Is he the one that sent you a bear skinned rug for Christmas?” Clint asked his voice echoed in the vents that he refused to come down from.

“Yeah, he killed it himself and sent it cus I’m always cold. He’s a little gruff but really a great guy and he really hates Batman. After the whole Joker thing Clark called him and we went to the school for a couple of months. Logan really helped put me back together and Clark was there every Friday. Once Thor fell and I was on Shields radar I had to limit contact with most of my friends because I didn’t want them on shields radar and I didn’t want to be a bargaining chip.

“You have some interesting friends Darcy.” Steve told her getting a droll look as she gestured towards the room. 

“So what’s your powers?” Natasha was quickly thinking of ways to use her powers in training.

“Well Jane is a super genius. Like literally it was why she was able to see the science behind the Bifrost. Her brain can process things that most cant even comprehend, she also has some small telekinesis just small objects and things but its really cool plus when I don’t want to get the remote Jane can do it.” Darcy beamed at Jane glad that everyone would finally see just how amazing Jane was.

“And your powers?” Natasha asked a knowing smirk on her face.

“Kitty is really cool she can phase through just about anything.”

“And you little bit?” 

“Fine I’m classified as what you would call a feral but only a little. I heal faster not by much and certainly not anywhere near Logan but it does explain why Super sex didn’t kill me.”

“Wait feral’s usually have some kind of animal characteristic. We have a guy Jim in the Toronto office that’s a bear feral. Looks like everybody else except well he’s a strong as a bear I guess. He also is pretty hairy.” Tony chimed in scrutinizing Darcy. “So what’s your secret? Do you have to wax three times a day, claws, fangs that could actually be hot.”

“OMG Fine, I’m a Pygmy Tarsier!”

“Isn’t that the tiny primate with the eyes?” Bruce’s voice shook with laughter and he leaned on Tony wiping tears from his eyes.

“Jarvis” Tony started but Jarvis the AI was way ahead of Tony displaying everything about the Pygmy Tarsier in front of them.

“Oh my god how did I never guess the height, the eyes, the tiny but terrifying personality”

“Shut up Tony my eyes don’t look like that.”

Even Steve was laughing at this point as Jarvis had pulled up a picture of Darcy side by side with the Tarsier.

“You guys are awful!” Darcy pouted even Thor let our a hearty chuckle truly his shield sister did resemble the little creature. 

“So these things have excellent eye sight and night vision how come you wear glasses?” Bruce asked his science hat on.

“Well funny thing that I have great eye sight and right about the time I went to Culver it started to get better. I started to need less sleep crave more meat then when what happened with Kitty and Logan told me what I was well we figured out my eyes were only going to get better or worse as it were. These glasses tone things down for me. Otherwise I can see damn near everything. You try getting through your day when you can see exactly how many hairs Mark from security has on his knuckles or Joy from Hr on her face. It’s a little distracting so Professor X had these made for me.

“I want to take a look at them if that’s ok? I bet I can improve on it maybe even come up with contacts. It really is a shame to cover up those enormously beautiful peepers. Anyways I’m a genius so of course I can come up with something way better than professor judgey pants can.”

“You know professor X?” This time it was Jane who asked. She had only met the professor through Darcy when he and Logan came to check on them after the whole Destroyer thing and again in London. 

“Course I get my best recruits from his school. Don’t tell him that though he’s insufferably smug already.” Rolling her eyes Darcy planted another kiss on a squawking Tony.

“So you went to Culver found out your roommate was a mutant and what parents night sees you adopted.” Sam sat down knowing Darcy this was going to be a long unbelievable story and he’d probably have to sit at some point. This girl could get into some trouble.

“Well uh it’s like this you know Bruce saved me set me up with a place and all that and you know all about Clark, but like college was hard. I was alone like really alone for the first time in a long time. So Kitty and I bonded over our love of Vodka and being alone for the first time in years. I had my secrets of course and so did she but one day one of her secrets came knocking on our door.


	15. Science saves lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is super short. Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. I don’t know how to add pictures but look up the Tarsier because it is the cutest thing ever. Also I promise will display some of her mutant powers but I’m not sure what they will be so if you have ideas let me know. She’s a feral so healing and some kind of characteristic besides super vision.

Flashback….

Darcy and Kitty laid on Kitty’s bed in Pj’s pigging out on ice cream and chips watching reruns of Once upon a Time. It was Saturday so neither had class nor the will to do anything more productive for the day than what they were already doing. Which of course meant their day went to shit.

The lights went out causing yells of outrage from the entire dorm. Saturday morning was sacred to college students in a way most things weren’t. You didn’t interrupt the Netflix and chill or the air conditioning for anything less than an emergency. Now this being Culver and their previous emergency being a 10 foot green rage monster the outraged yells soon turned to terrified cries, as an explosion rocked the building. Kitty was alert far faster than Darcy her eyes going silver and determined. Not bothering to put on clothes they went into the hall ushering out their dorm mates. Banging on doors of the late sleepers. 

“Darcy get everyone out of here, I’m going to see if anyone needs help!” Kitty yelled running towards the sounds of explosions and fighting.

“Fuck that noise!” Darcy ran after Kitty arms crossed over her chest to keep her chest from hitting her in the face. “Damn she’s fast” Darcy panted still running even though she had lost sight of Kitty. Turning the corner to the quad Darcy stopped. “Fuck” in the middle of the quad lifting a truck was a Sabertooth. That crazy mutant she saw on Tv a lot. He was at least 6 feet tall covered in hair and had huge fangs. He was also in the process of throwing kitty like a rag doll. Kitty phased and fell through the floor re-appearing across the quad but it was clear to Darcy that whatever powers Kitty had they were passive powers and she was tiring quickly. 

Darcy quietly crept along the quad ducking behind the cars and bits of crumbled building. She wasn’t particularly stealthy but everyone was to busy running or fighting to notice her. She nearly screamed as Kitty flew by her. Her body limp face bruised. She was about to abandon all stealth and run to her friend when a really buff hairy dude caught Kitty mid air and laid her down gently. Darcy watched as metal claws extended from his hands. He growled like full on growled and rushed at the Sabertooth guy. Darcy was momentarily distracted from her goal by the clash going on in front of her. It was ferocious all teeth and claws and she was reminded of the epic battles between the neighborhoods feral cats. The littler guy seemed to be holding his own and would probably have won in not for dick bag in the maroon cape who had used his powers to hold his body still while Sabertooth beat the poor man his face ripping even as it healed.

Shaking her head she smiled as she reached her destination. She had spotted the hose the other day and planed to use it for high-jinks when the dude bros of Delta Delta Phi did their morning workouts but this was for a good cause so the dude bros were safe from her…at least for today. 

“Hey cock waffle put the metal man down!” Darcy yelled coming out in the open and only slightly regretting her life choices when Sabertooth and maroon douche canoe turned their eyes on her.

“Mortal girl you interrupt Gods with your noise. You are no more thank the squeaking of a mouse and not worth my notice.” The maroon helmet guy nodded towards Sabertooth who took a deep sniff then bared his teeth in a feral smile.

“This one smells like us boss. We should take her with see what we can find out about the little mouse.” He dropped the metal guy with a bang and walked closer to Darcy with a leer.

“Not going to happen fuzzy. You have no idea what kind of hell you would bring down on your head if you take me, besides I don’t plan on letting you get very far.” She turned the nob on the hose spraying both of them the elder guy just looked put out while sabertooth was hissing and spitting like a wet cat.

“You are insignificant a pest and I haven’t the time for you.”

“I’m Darcy motherfucking Lewis and you may have powers but I have science!” Being careful to grip the rubber of the hose she shot her taser at the stream of water she had pointing towards the two men. “Water conducts electricity bitches!” And it did the super charged water knocked the two out till they were prone on the floor wet and twitching. “Ooh metal helmet conducts electricity too, sorry dude I hope you’re not dead.” She walked past the still twitching men to kneel at Kitty’s side. “Kitty you ok, should I call someone to come get you or can we finish our Netflix marathon cus I really need to know if Emma gets back from Fairy tail land with Captain Sexyness.” 

Darcy was babbling she knew she was but she was worried for her friend who hadn’t moved in a while and she needed help but she was a mutant and calling an ambulance for a mutant could lead being held captive in a government facility while they tortured you and made you watch reruns of Three’s Company. She screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Darcy held up her taser and stood in front of Kitty. It was the metal claw guy that had fought the other two dick brains but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to disappear Kitty.

“Get your metal clawed ass away from her or I’ll tase you till next Tuesday and keep in mind if that metal goes all the way through that it conducts electricity too!”

“She’s a mutant kid, you gonna stand in front of a mutant?”

“She’s my friend so yeah I’m going to stand with her. Now back the fuck up!”

“Darce put the taser down that’s my old man.” Hearing Kitty’s voice Darcy squealed throwing herself at her friend and tossing the taser. Unfortunately it was still on and she tossed it at the metal guy who was on the floor twitching.

“Oops”

“I’m going to tear your face off kid.” The man growled from the floor.

“Well who told you to stand in the way of my taser and if you’re her dad then you shouldn’t have said the word mutant like it was a curse.”

“I ain’t her dad and being a mutant is a curse.”

“You are totally her dad and no its not. It’s genetic gift humans are finally adapting to the world around them like animals have been for millions of years and anyone who says different is a racist asshole who don’t know their head from their mama’s dickhole.”

“Uh kid, I’m pretty sure their mama don’t have no dickhole”

“Exactly!” Logan looked at Kitty confused who just shrugged. It was always better to go with Darcy’s analogy’s then try to understand them.

“Come kids lets get outta here. Scott and the gang are on their way to come clean things up and its better if none of us are spotted.”

“Total dad” Darcy whispered in Kitty’s ear who giggled.

They went to a diner near by where Logan bought them burgers and shakes and complained at the lack of vegetables (total dad) It was here while they were eating their that Maroon helmet guy caught up to them apparently he had escaped his captors and was a little miffed that he was taken out by a puny human. 

“I want the human child who dared strike the great Magneto!”

Logan attacked claws out only to be pinned to the wall by his own claws through his chest and kitty was once again knocked unconscious. Darcy briefly worried about brain damage. It couldn’t be healthy to be knocked on your head that many times in a day.

“Your protectors are down child come quietly and I will make your death quick.”

“Fuck you I still have charges in my taser and you are still wearing a metal helmet. You really want to mess with me!” this made Magneto pause for a second taking in the diminutive human in front of him. She was brave for a human and she stood in front of two mutants with her little lightning box as if she could protect them from him.

“Why don’t you take the helmet off? You know I can tase you till your brains drip out your ears but you wont take it off, so that means if you do someone worse will come in. So what’s the sitch? What or who is worse than getting your ass fried?”

“Silence pathetic human!”

“Oh for the love of Bowie shut up. Puny humans blah blah blah blabitty blah. You ever wonder if perhaps that’s why people hate you. When you call them names and act better than them they are going to hate you and hate equals fear and fear equal cis white dudes passing unfair laws that affect your people.”

“They do not need my words to fear me. I was an innocent child when the Nazi’s took me and killed my parents. Years later when I gave up my powers to live a normal life a man nearly died, I saved him with my powers outing myself. In return they killed my wife and child!”

“I’m sorry for your loss, but you’re going about it wrong. There are always those that fear and attack but giving them a reason to hate isn’t working either. Show the majority who you are, what you can do to help and when the minority stands against you the majority will stand with you. Do you really think mutants are the only ones prosecuted. They hate gays, lesbians, trans, binary, non binary, blacks, browns, mutants, women and everyone else that doesn’t fall in there narrow views of right and normal! We are all hated persecuted they pit us against one another because we are more than them. We are stronger. You don’t have to fight them alone. Stop being an angry island unto yourself! Bring together those that are weak and meek and marginalized show them to be strong, fight for them so that can fight for you. When you have gathered them all then we shall inherit the earth and they can fear for their normalcy their gender biased and prejudice!”

Magneto looked at the girl breathing hard faced flushed eyes sparking with passion standing toe to toe with him, when despite what she thought he could easily crush her and he was reminded painfully of his sweet Anya, with her dark hair pale skin and blue eyes. She was what could have been for his darling girl. He made a split decision that years later he would pat himself on the back for. He took her, flying away with her screaming obscenities at him. He smirked she really was quite creative in her words he didn’t think even he could use a crowbar to do what she described.

At first Darcy was scared of maroon helmet guy, she refused to call him Magneto. He could probably kill her a million different ways. Then she was angry because he messed with her Saturdays and that shit was sacred. Then she was sleepy because yeah it was fucking cool he could fly but damn was he slow the dramatic cape waving in the wind as he slowly ascended was getting old real fast and she had to pee. She told him so over and and over again singing the I gotta pee pee pee song until he relented and let her pee in a gas station yuck. Two hours later they were on an island filled with mutants of every kind some had obvious mutations like the blue skinned woman who kept changing her appearance or the toad boy who was catching flies eww with an impressively long tongue and if not for the fly eating thing she would have totally explored his powers but she really didn’t want anything that touched insects anywhere near her pussy.

They X-men found her a week later sunbathing with a blue mystique who was hilarious and Magneto glady handed her over to a growling Wolverine while he chatted up professor X. A slight blush on his face. Magneto and Mystique joint the LGBTQ… alliance a week later and were often seen at marches sporting rainbows and sometimes fighting the protestors and ending up in jail where a smiling Charles Xavier would bail them out. Darcy’s proudest moment was when 3 years later, he lead the BLM march along with ten thousand others from the LGBTQ alliance. That was the moment she decided to go back to Culver she had spent enough time healing from Bruce’s betrayal at the Mansion. She also changed her major to Political Science and later took the internship with Jane the rest well was history.

End flashback….

“Holy shit so your telling me that you are the reason the Brotherhood of Mutants started supporting other causes fighting for women’s rights and broke those children out of those fucking camps. Pep and I have been fighting Washington on that for damn near a year with no results. That was our whistle blower who outed them for illegal hysterectomies on those poor women. We were going to just break them out ourselves when Magneto and his crew did the job for us.”

“That’s why you were so slow to respond the the call to assemble?” Steve asked Tony an apology in his tone. He had reamed Tony for delaying their takeoff and allowing the “bad guys” to get away.

Tony shrugged and Steve laid a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. He remembered the day clearly and he had been so angry with Tony’s irresponsibility. His disregard for the rules and his flippant attitude. It had taken nearly three weeks before they would stop snipping at each other. Really it was when another call to assemble came and Tony was on time and cocky that had finally cooled Steve’s ire. He could handle cocky Tony. Shaking his head he smiled at Darcy who nodded. She had told him time and again that he was underestimating Tony, that he was a good and kind person behind all his bluster. Once again Darcy was proven right and had seen what was right in front of him but he had been to blinded by his prejudice to see. 

“Yeah well anyways it’s not right what they were doing.” Tony waved away anymore heartfelt apologies that might have come his way but Bruce nodded at him a small smile on his face.


	16. Cyclops and mind locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. It’s a long and wild ride. Thanks to MoxieMayhem for the ideas! Darcy officially can climb and super jump and has a sonic scream. thank you so much for the Kudos and especially the comments. I want to answer them all but its really hard to be like thankful in a cool way and not just tell everyone how much i love them, because I’m a huge geek and comments earn my geeky devotion. 
> 
> So TRIGGER ALERT i have marked it ahead of time as well as when its safe. Nothing too graphic but it is there for about a paragraph or two. 
> 
> I hope you like it. And in a very cool nonchalant way thank you again for the comments I am absolutely not squealing and dancing every time I get one, proudly showing my husband. Someone likes me they really like me! not at all like Meryl Streep winning an Emmy nope not me I’m as cool as a cucumber

It was two hours later that Darcy’s dad and sisters arrived. Darcy was waiting smiling in the lobby surrounded by the Avengers mean mugging anyone whose stare lingered to long on Darcy of her vicinity, making her give Jane an amused grin. Jane was practically vibrating with energy next to her. Jane loved Logan and the girls and Hank was coming with and she couldn’t wait to tell Hank about the results her quantum field generator had taken last week. It was Kitty who came in first throwing her arms around Darcy and squealing. Jubilee and Rogue followed right after, sweeping Jane into the squealing hug with Kitty and Darcy. Logan came in his eyes immediately tracking his cubs and letting out an amused huff at the squealing group. His lips twitched with a smile and his shoulder relaxed just a bit. Ever since he had seen Dent’s live streaming he had been worried for his cub. She had never told him her secret but he had met Dent, in fact Dent had been his attorney once, gotten him out of a spot of trouble. And the Wolverine never forgot a scent. His littlest cub carried Dent’s scent it made up the salted caramel and marshmallows that was Darcy the hints of cinnamon rounding out the sweet scent.

When her sisters finally let her go Darcy spotted Logan standing off to the side an open mouthed Bucky and Steve staring at him. Ignoring the frozen supper soldiers she launched herself into Logans arms. He caught her and she snuggled into his chest rubbing her face against his scruffy beard pulling in the scent of him. The warm leather and pine of him soothing her in a way that only he could. As a feral even a tiny one scent was important. Jane always smelled like strawberries and lemons while, kitty’s graham cracker and burnt sugar scent complimented Rogues cloves and bourbon. Jubilee always smelled like Smokey chocolate and Logan had always said he knew they were meant to be his cubs because combined they smelled like home a warm campsite with s’mores and bourbon. 

“Holy shit Wolverine is your pseudo dad!” Clint’s voice seemed to break the super soldiers from their stupor.

“James Howlett!” 

“How are you still alive?”

Bucky and Steve asked at the same time earning an eye roll from Darcy “The fact that you are both still alive to ask that question seems to negate the need to ask it, don’t ya think? And also didn’t you know anyone not named James Steve you really need to expand your horizons.”

“Funny Darce real funny.”

“Why don’t we take this reunion of relics upstairs the peasants are starting to stare.” Tony motioned them towards the elevator and Darcy threw him a grateful smile.

“So if you’re as old as Cappy and Frosty the murderous robot shouldn’t that make you like the grandpa?”

Pepper put her face in her hands. She had told Tony to behave and yes he made it till the elevator but really he couldn’t wait till they got upstairs. She always knew this was going to be hard for Tony. They had always assumed Darcy was alone in the world. She had friends whom she called but Tony and even Pepper had taken her in and thought of her a bit like a daughter/little sister. Finding out Darcy’s secret was hard enough but that she had a world of friends and family they never knew about had hurt them both deeply and while Pepper would talk to Darcy Tony well Tony would lash out.

“Naw, I’m older than both of these two. They are barely out of their leading strings” He gestured towards a slack jawed Steve and giggling Bucky. “Sides the cubs mine all right just like the rest of my girls. So Stark you got any bourbon in this place or is it just for show. We’re going to need a lot of it if we’re going to figure out how to protect our girl.”

Pepper could have gladly kissed Logan at that moment. Tony nodded brusquely but Pepper knew that Logans words had meant a lot to him. To acknowledge Tony as part of Darcy’s life and to share in the protection of the young woman who had been dear to both of them meant a lot. Tony and Logan went straight to the bar when the elevator doors opened. While Jane practically dragged poor Hank and Bruce to the labs. It still amazed Pepper how the tiny woman could be so strong. Thor followed Jane beaming at her brilliance and strength. Sam, Bucky and Steve hovered around Tony, Logan and Clint who were discussing security. Pepper was sure she would have to dial back some of their precautions. She swore she heard someone mention drilling a hole in her tooth. Darcy walked over to Natasha and pulled her towards the group of young women.

“Natasha these are your new little sisters, Rogue is the oldest of us but has always been the peace keeper Jubilee and Kitty are the same age and I’m the youngest. Guys this is Natasha The BAMF black widow and our new older sister!” Natasha looked dubious but the other three squealed and embraced the red head with enthusiasm that had her smiling.

“Will you teach me how to kill a man with my thighs?” Jubilee asked her voice shaking with excitement she might be a pretty badass super hero in her own right but the Black Widow was a legend. 

“How do you run in heels are you really going to marry Captain America. Can I be a bridesmaid?” Kitty squirmed in excitement at being a bridesmaid. When Jean and Scott got married only Storm stood up with them and she always wanted to be a bridesmaid. She had hoped for a while that Clark would get off his Super ass and propose but that went nowhere. 

“Ooh aye think a summer weddin would be jus da thing. Imagine a beach weddin sigh all that lace and burlap. They could do blue and white ooh or blue and green.”

“No no that wont work for a summer wedding. Blue maybe but a dark blue like his tack suit, a navy blue and something to represent Natasha.”

Natasha held her breath waiting for the girl this new little sister to decide what color would represent her soul. Undoubtedly black or maybe even blood red. She didn’t know why it bothered her, why the pronouncement from someone she just met would mean so much. She and Steve weren’t even getting married.

“Maybe green or purple?” Kitty looked at Natasha skeptically then shook her head.

“Pink! Blush pink and Navy blue. He’s strong and steady a bit boring indistinguishable from black when alone but with her sweet and playfulness he is bright and undoubtedly Navy blue.”

The other girls gasped in excitement smacking Jubilee on the back while Rogue grabbed her hand yanking her towards the door. “Let’s go shopping for a wedding dresses!” Natasha smiled a full smile and allowed her sisters to pull her to the elevator. Where they ran into a red haired man red glasses covering his eyes.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” He asked his voice stern

“Aww Scott the girls and Aye jus wanted to take Nat shoppin. We’ll be safe we promise” Rogue pleaded her brown eyes huge in her face

“This isn’t a leisure trip Rogue. Have you forgotten why we’re here? The professor sent us to make sure Elizabeth is safe.”

“Please don’t call me that Scott, It’s not my name.” Darcy looked at Cyclops and willed her temper away. He always had a way of setting her temper off making her angry. The way he treated Logan and the girls the way he made Darcy feel like she wasn’t really one of them because her powers were passive and she wasn’t a great fighter.

“Isn’t it? Maybe you should stop lying to yourself Elizabeth. Stop pretending to be something you’re not. There is no Darcy Lewis only Elizabeth Dent the muty daughter of a psychopath! You should have told us who you were before you put us in danger. Bruce Wayne came to the manor looking for you!”

“You will cease speaking to my sister like this.” Natasha stood in front of Darcy while her other sisters gathered her in their arms. Shielding her from Scotts harsh words and Shielding Scott from Darcy’s fierce temper.

“Or what science experiment!” Natasha advanced knife in hand and Steve was at her side at once pulling her away before she mutilated the idiot.

“You might want to check your attitude son.”

“You have no idea what she is! She pretends to be so sweet so nice shaking her ass in those little clothes lying to everyone about who she is. She lies, the professor warned me to stay away from you, Elizabeth how’d he know huh?”

“Scott I swear I never told anyone what happened that night!”

“What did you do to my cub Scott?” Logan's voice was more growl than words his Adamantium claws coming out of with a snick.

Flashback 

Darcy just got off the phone with Clark for their customary Friday morning chat and she wandered down to the sub levels to go check on Scott he was recovering from an injury and most of the others were out on a mission. Darcy of course stayed back though she had been at the mansion since Clark brought her here five months ago after the “Joker Incident” as she called it. She wasn’t apart of the X-Men though she was a getting pretty good at controlling her powers. She wanted to help but she just didn’t think that jumping high and emitting a high pitch frequency was going to be much help to the super hero’s. She was fine with Scott duty he was alright a little Judgmental but all right. She found Scott sitting up on the med table trying to pull out his IV. 

“Hey bossman chill you may be super human but you are not Superman and you are not bullet proof.”

“You would know wouldn’t you. You know my brother lives in Metropolis he’s got pretty good vision said he saw the weirdest thing one night. You see he’s also got some pretty good hearing and when he heard a woman’s scream he of course looked for the source. You know what he saw? How did he describe it oh yeah saw Superman railing a brunette with curves like a mountain road.”

Darcy blushed she was used to her sex shenanigans being known by Bruce and even Kitty and the girls but she didn’t want Scott and the others to know. Some people got really weird around her after finding out about her rather creative history with Clark.

“Yeah well your brother should mind his own business. Now come on Jean said you have to take some pain killers when you get up and I made you some chicken and chorizo soup which you can have after I check your bandages.” She gently pulled at the tape on the bandages on his chest and side. Rolling her eyes as he shivered a bit. Stupid stoic males couldn’t admit when they were in pain. She reached for the last bandage on him just above his belly button on his ridiculously chiseled abs.

“Why do all of you have such fabulous bodies is that like part of your mutation too? Because if it is I really got the short end of that stick.”

Scott grabbed at the hand was unsticking the bandages. “I was on the crew that went to go check on Worthington after he went MIA.”

“Aww man is this the sex talk because Logan already gave me the sex talk and if Warren looked the same as when I left I think you know I don’t need the sex talk. I can give the sex talk like all the sex talks.”

“Was he passed out naked on the bed scratched to hell feathers everywhere and an exhausted smile on his face when you left?”

“He managed to crawl to the bed good for him. When I left he was lying in a heap on the floor declaring his undying love for me. I think he wrote some poetry it was terrible Jane Austen was right when she said that poetry could drive away love.”

“Seems you got a lot of men around here declaring their undying love for you.”

“Aww shit its that talk are we really having the slut talk, come on Scott. This is the twenty first century and that shits just a way to oppress women sure its fine when a man has sex but women have to be virgins until were married so one man come in take our precious innocence in a one and done and we never know any satisfaction fuck that noise. Ok I’m not saving myself for some man whore who likes to wear diapers and call me mommy.”

“I think we already established that you weren’t saving yourself. I’m not lecturing you just wondering something. You had Superman, Batman and now Angel so you got a thing for Supers. I’m surprised you didn’t jump on Logan most women seem to find him attractive.”

“First I dated a few guys in college none of them supers that I know of. Second eww just eww Logan is like Kitty’s dad and he’s like so old so very fucking old. I don’t even think he knows how old he is. Also like he literally could be my great grandfather he doesn’t remember and I’m pretty sure he slept his way through the America’s and probably Japan. I’m not taking the chance that my future babies walk in circles growling because I fucked my great grandpa.” 

Scott couldn’t help it he burst out laughing his body shaking tears squeezing out his eyes. Of all the answers he had expected that wasn’t one of them but she always did have a way of surprising him. She was probably one of the only females at the mansion that didn’t want Logan and that was an attractive trait to Scott right now. 

“Holy Bowie! You can laugh who’d have thought the great and powerful Cyclops has a sense of humor.” She smiled at the red head who was way to serious for his own good.

“Yeah well its hard to laugh when your wife is panting after the resident bad boy.”

“She loves you, anyone with eyes can tell its just Logan had that whole growly man thing that some women find attractive. “ Scott sighed and looked away “Hey you’re super hot too, in a clean cut kind of way. Maybe you should go without a shirt more often. I think it will help.”

She smiled at him feeling sorry for the fearless leader for the first time since she met him. He tried so hard and it didn’t seem to do him any good. Secretly Darcy thought Jean should make up her damn mind and stop stringing both men along. It was obviously affecting both of them. Bowie knows Logan wouldn’t listen to anyone but Jean was married and she should respect that. Darcy was a feminist at heart and she enjoyed sex had no problem with people who enjoyed sex but marriage was still sacred to her. If you wanted to sleep around get a divorce or better yet don’t get married there was nothing wrong with that. It was the betrayal of stepping outside of the marriage that bothered Darcy so much the lies and the hurt. She had seen her mother's tears to often at the end of her marriage to ever respect a cheater. 

******************** WARNING TRIGGER ALERT MENTIONS OF NON-CONSENT. ******************************

Scott looked at the small woman next to him and made up his mind. Pulling on the hand he was still holding he drew her body to his before kissing her deeply. His hands tightened at her waist pulling her on the cold metal table and trapping her body with his own. She squirmed beneath him her wiggling only exciting him more. Her breast pushed against his chest and he released her hip to squeeze one. 

Darcy panicked Logan had taught her what to do if someone pinned her but she couldn’t remember anything she was frozen beneath Scotts much bigger and stronger body in horror. This couldn’t be happening she was just feeling sorry for him. He had to stop he was married and she didn’t want this didn’t want him. His hands were rough squeezing the pale flesh of her breast in a bruising grip and she gasped giving him a chance to shove his tongue in her mouth. Stop stop please stop this gotta stop this no no no no no no no. Darcy couldn’t seem to form coherent thoughts. She should have pushed him off but all she could think was no. It wasn’t until her shorts were shoved down and he reached for her his belt that she could move. In terror she struck out scratching at his face drawing blood with tiny claws that had grown from her fingers. Scott was so far gone he struck out punching her face making Darcy see stars. He came at her again ripping the panties from her body before shoving her legs wide. In that moment she knew she would never be able to over power him so she did the only thing she could think of she screamed. She screamed so loud every vile and test tube in the med bay shattered. In fact every bit of glass for the next two floors shattered. The scream shook Scott from his craze and he looked down at the bruised and shaking girl in horror.

“Oh God Darcy, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to oh God. I didn’t it was I swear I have never done anything like this before. I was so angry with Jean and with Logan and you were here and being so nice and he considers you his kid and.”

Scotts tears and his absolute look of horror had moved Darcy and she actually pitied him until he said that bit about Logan.

“So you heard stories about me thought I was easy just another super whore and when I didn’t respond you figure if you can’t Fuck Logans cub you would rape her. What better way to get revenge on him for screwing your wife!”

“No no no, its not like that Darcy I swear to God. I wanted you I have since the first moment Superman brought you here and I’m married I stayed faithful to Jean all these years. Even when I see her sneak into Logans room in the middle of the night. When she has a “headache” and can I just take care of myself. It’s just its been so long since I touched a woman and yeah if being with you hurt Jean and Logan that was a plus but I swear to you I never intended to hurt you like this. You have to believe me Darcy please. You can’t tell anyone what happened the professor would kick me out. I have no where else to go this has been my home for the past twenty years Darcy please I’m begging you.”

“If you ever touch another woman without her consent again I will find out and I will end you. Like you said I know a lot of supers and I have friends you can’t even dream of. Clean this shit up and change your own fucking bandages.” Grabbing a spare lab coat to cover herself up Darcy left to pack her stuff. It was time to go back to Culver. She had learned to control her sonic scream so Scott had been good for something at least. She couldn’t see him again though because if she did she would never be able to control her repulsion and Logan would pick up on it and kill Scott. She hated Scott she never wanted to see him again and she would make sure her sisters kept an eye on him but she didn’t want anyone to die because of her. Though a small part of her, probably the part she inherited from her father, thought she could easily call up Harley and Ivy and have him buried in a shallow grave. 

**************************************** SAFE. *************************************************

SAFE , SAFE , SAFE , SAFE, SAFE, SAFE , SAFE , SAFE, SAFE ,SAFE , SAFE, SAFE, SAFE, SAFE, SAFE, SAFE, SAFE , SAFE, SAFE

End flashback 

Darcy finished her story her voice loud in the silent halls. She had never told anyone what Scott had tried to do that night. She had warned her sisters that he hit on her as some kind of revenge against Logan and that was all. She also may have had Raven keeping an eye on him though she didn’t tell her why. Raven was a smart woman and had probably put two and two together.

“Why didn’t the professor want me to come Elizabeth?”

“He’s a fucking telepath idiot how the hell to do you think he knows! I never said a Odin damned word to anyone. I kept quiet and left the place that was starting to feel like home because I couldn’t stand the sight of you but I didn’t want Logan to kill you!”

“You had to tell him because Jean never knew. I learned I learned to hide things from them both so far in the back of my mind they could never find it. She never knew how I followed you. How I kept those panties you wore that night as a prize. It didn’t matter when she fucked Logan or anyone else because I had my own secret. I came to bring you home but you fucking lied to me. How could you lie to me about who you really were? Jean’s gone left and I knew now I could finally have you.” 

He stepped towards Darcy and she was ashamed to admit she flinched but he never got anywhere near her. Logan had shook off both Steve and Bucky and flew at him growling in rage beating the man till his glasses shattered and his laser was loose burning and cutting the flesh of Logans chest. It didn’t stop Logan his skin healed even as it burned again and he continued to pound the man he hated at first sight. It took Natasha knocking Scott out while Steve, Bucky, Sam and Rogue pulled Logan off the unconscious man.

“Let me go, I’m going to rip him to shreds! He hurt my cub touched my littlest cub made her leave the den.” He snarled attempting to break free from them no doubt to finish the job. 

Darcy pushed past the Bucky and squeezed Logan baring her neck in submission to her pack Alpha. It was a silent apology for not speaking up. He huffed and squeezed her back. Cub was safe now, all his cubs were safe they were with him and no one would touch his cubs again. The feral’s thoughts were jumbled his animal much closer to the surface than normal. While the others had questions for Darcy they knew right now was not the time for them. Instead they let Wolverine pull the four girls to the corner of the room Darcy in the middle while he stood protectively in front of them. Six hours later Logan finally came to his enough to allow anyone other than Jane near the girls. He always thought of Jane like as extended family and as soon as she heard what happened she had raced up stepping on an unconscious Scott and flying to Darcy. Hank had flown the bound and beaten Scott back to the compound with apologies to Darcy and Tony. It was Natasha who finally broke the silence.

“Sestra why did you not say anything tell anyone what he tried?”

“I felt so bad for him Nat, He’s not like that somethings not right. He was so horrified by what he did and I couldn’t be responsible for someone’s else death especially not so soon after Jason. I just couldn’t stand anymore blood on my hands. I had him watched though I wanted to make sure he never did it to anyone else and I guess I was ashamed. I like sex I’m not ashamed of that but maybe it makes me look bad and some times people think bad things about me because were supposed to be good little girls who never make dirty jokes and don’t swear and I’m not like that I never will be and I’m ok with that but other people aren’t and maybe I deserve to be treated differently than nice girls because I’m not one.” 

“That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard and I don’t want you to ever repeat that! You make me go to the slut walk every year and you tase every agent who says disrespectful things about agent Hill why should you get treated any different than any other girl. You didn’t deserve what he did and you don’t deserve to be leered at cat called just because you have big breast. You are a mother fucking lady and a princess of Asgard and the next person who treats you as anything less than that is going to be shrunken and portaled to the rectum of the decaying corpse of the celestial on Know where!” Jane glared at everyone in the room as if daring them to disagree. Darcy just hugged the tiny scientist

“I love you the best Janey.” 

“Aye my Lady Jane speaks the truth. You are much beloved Lady Darcy not only for your beauty which few can rival but because you are a fierce and glorious friend to us all. I am deeply saddened that you have had to bare such hardships but truly you are worthy of being my shield sister and princess of Asgard for you are more loyal than any I have known.” Darcy wiped a tear at Thors words hugging the big guy tightly who scooped both Jane and Darcy up a jovial smile on his face.

“Hate to break up the love fest but we got big blue on the line with big green and they have a prognosis for big red.”

Everyone looked at Tony in confusion except Pepper who shook her head and explained. 

“Hank and Bruce are on the line they have news about Scott.”

“So why didn’t you say so?” Bucky asked with an eye roll

“I just did you know what never mind, peons. Bruce your on”

“Professor Xavier did a deep scan on Scott and well its good but not good.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Kitty was the first to speak up. She and Scott had never been friends but he had always been a good man as far as she knew a bit straight laced but good and seeing him today had shaken her. The way he had talked was crazed she had never seen him so angry even when Jean had finally broken it off and left the mansion. 

“It seems that during the battle with Apocalypse where Scott was injured, Apocalypse wasn’t killed completely he had tried to take control of powerful mutants and it backfired instead we were able to defeat him but Apocalypse managed to hide a bit of his essence in Scotts mind. It was dormant for the most part but over time it started to affect his moods. It seems that Scott harbored an obsession with you Darcy most likely egged on by Apocalypse. Jean was a powerful mind reader and while he could hide from the professor who never had reason to look very deep into Scott’s psyche, he could not hide from Jean. So he pushed Scott’s fears and anger toward Jean to the surface turned his attraction to you into obsession. The professor has called in Jean and they are working on helping Scott but I am afraid your visit will have to be cut short. With Scott, Jean and the professor busy we will need all hands on deck so to speak.” Hank’s voice was apologetic but it was the best news Darcy had heard in a long time. Scott would be ok he would get help and it wasn’t really him who had tried to hurt her. 

“Go take care of them. I’ll be ok, I promise. Natasha has been training me and I already have like four tasers and I’m sure Tony is working on at least four more. Sides you heard Thor I’m a princess no one’s going to mess with a princess.” Jubilee giggles and hugged Darcy tightly.

“Fine but we will be talking about all these secrets you been keeping from everyone little bit. Natasha I’ll email you the color schemes for the wedding I just know blush and navy will be perfect.”

“What wedding?” Steve asked worried.

“Ours of course Steven.” Natasha could not help the bark of laughter that left her when Steve paled and Bucky smacked him on the back.

“We’re getting married, we’re getting married. Buck I’m getting married! I gotta get ma’s ring outta storage.” The super soldiers were gone before Nat could stop them, then it was her who paled while Darcy laughed.

“Be nice to Scott will you Logan.”

“He hurt ya kid. Ya shoulda said something.” His voice was gruff and he was still holding Darcy maybe a little to tightly. Why were so many many people after his cub. The second he had seen that melted faced bastard on the news he had a sick feeling in his gut. It was confirmed when only minutes later the professor summoned him and revealed just who exactly Elizabeth Dent was. Logan wasn’t stupid he knew Darcy was hiding something but a man like him learned to respect other peoples secrets. Lord knows he had enough of them. 

“I know and I’m so sorry that I didn’t because maybe if I had said something Scott could have gotten help a long time ago. He doesn’t deserve to punished for what he did when he wasn’t in control. It’s not his fault so I’m begging you please don’t bring this up to him. He’ll punish himself enough.”

“I must be going soft kid. Alright I wont say shit to one eye but if he ever touches you again I’m going to skin him like an orange, And you will stay in the Tower not go wandering off on your little adventures. I’m also going to talking to you about the secrets kid. You been hiding a lot of things from a lot of people and I think its time you come clean.”

“I’m trying pop.” She gave him one last hug and a kiss on his scruffy cheek then waved him away.

“And call your boy Clark. He misses you!” Logans words were barely discernible over the roar of the X jet but Darcy heard them. He had always had a soft spot for Clark which confused the hell outta Darcy. Usually Logan was chasing away boyfriends. He had pulled more feathers from poor Warren than Darcy had.


	17. Old doubts and old boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m still alive! I’m going to try to end this fairly soon. I’m just lost with this and I’m not sure where to go. Don’t hate me for the Scott thing I was a bit harsh but I was trying to give Darcy a reason to doubt herself as you will see in the next chapter. Still un beta’d so full of mistakes I’ sure. Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. That anyone enjoys this even slightly still amazes me so thank you again for the kind words.

“Hey pop why did Apocalypse focus on me anyways. You never said, I mean sure Scott felt an attraction towards me but he must have felt one for some of the other women in the mansion. I mean have you seen Storms ass in her X suit?”

“The professor thinks that he was just trying to hide out from Jean. Feeding him visions of her cheating with me an shit. I never did kid, I may be an angry son of a bitch but I ain’t never stepped out with a woman I knew was married. I wanted to asked her to leave but she wouldn’t loved one eye to much…fucker.”

“Yeah I get that he did that to push Jean away cus she’s a badass and would have discovered Apocalypse in Scotts brain sooner of later but why focus him on me?” 

It was something that had been bothering her since she found out. She was ecstatic that it wasn’t really Scott that had made a pass at her. She always rather liked him before that, sure he was a stick in the mud but he was reliable and funny when he tried. She was also slightly afraid that Apocalypse had a thing for her. If that were to happen she would take Thor on his offer to live in Asgard because that was just one suitor too much and to crazy for her. It was bad enough Fire crotch was still sending bouquets of Roses and red hots not to mention the bat that shall not be named. 

“Look Darcy, you were probably convenient choice. Who knows how that psycho thinks. We just need to be grateful that we know he’s there and we can get him outta Scott.”

“Oh hell no! You’re lying you called him Scott not one eye , or fucker anything insulting. Don’t you walk away from me James Logan Howlett. I deserve to know what’s really going on.” Darcy put her hands on her hips and glared. She noticed her sisters trying to sneak towards the elevator but she wasn’t having it. Pinning them with a hard look she waited.

“Listen kid, Apocalypse thought you were the easiest target. He figured you wouldn’t make waves.”

Darcy felt the air leave her lungs at his words. She was sure he was still speaking but all she could see were spots dancing in her eyes. It was her fault, Scott had to live with a monster in his mind for years because she was weak. She knew the words Logan wasn’t saying. Apocalypse knew she wouldn’t say anything, he knew she would run like the coward she was. That she was alone in the world. No real powers to stop him weak she was weak. Useless even with her mutation she wasn’t a threat to his plans and poor Scott had to pay for her weakness.

Logan knelt by his cub who had collapsed into herself. They were no tears but her breathing was erratic and he was afraid she would go into shock.

“Kid, its not your fault you hear me. This isn’t your fault we all noticed something off about one eye and none of us did anything. Jean is a powerful psychic she should have picked up on something but instead she let emotions cloud her judgment. That’s not on you that’s on us. I was just so damn happy she finally left him I didn’t question his behavior I shoulda. You’re not alone Darce, you have people so many people who love you. Who will take care of you.”

His words were quiet and gruff but in a room full of spy’s and enhanced they were heard as if he screamed them. Everyone there agreed Darcy wasn’t alone they would protect her help her. Each looked at the young woman they had come to love with helpless eyes. Enemies they could fight, harsh words could be countered but how could they help her from guilt. Each of them shouldered their own weighty burdens of guilt and no one wanted the kind and quirky woman to be weighed down by such a difficult burden. 

Darcy slowly drew in deep gulps of air determined to be strong for once in her life. Logans sweet words offered her no comfort only pain. She did have so many that loved her that would watch out for her but she couldn’t do the same for them. Instead she brought danger into their lives. She wasn’t their equal and didn’t deserve to be in their circle. Who was she to hang with Gods. She wasn’t even Darcy Lewis not really just Elizabeth Dent pretending to be something she wasn’t, maybe that was why Clark had left all the love in the world would never make her his equal. One thing she knew was relationships had to be equal to work. She could be honest with herself she wasn’t anywhere near equal to these wonderful people. What was an apple pie to do for Tony when he could buy anything he wanted. How was a turkey going to help Bucky get a new arm. Did pop tarts do anything for Jane or her beloved science. Every contribution she made could be done by anyone. They didn’t need her and she only brought hurt to them. So she made her decision she would be strong. She would work and train and when she learned enough she would leave. It was time to stand on her own feet to stop leaning on people that were better than her.

“It’s ok Logan, I’m fine or I will be. I just feel so terrible for Scott. He suffered with this thing in his head and I could have helped. I should have helped.” She held up her hand to stop Logans protest. “don’t worry I’m in good hands here go home help the family.” 

Logan gave Tony a hard look hoping the inventor was as smart as he claimed to be. Darcy wasn’t fine and he didn’t have to scent the lie on her to know it. Her voice was steady though her hands shook and she avoided eye contact. She hugged each of them extra long as if she was saying a more permanent goodbye and that worried him. Tony nodded and Logan knew he would take care of his cub. The inventor loved her nearly as much as he did. 

“Be good kid.” Darcy smiled at his words and waved them goodbye before turning to Natasha “So 5:30 tomorrow barring any catastrophes the gym. Do you think you can teach me to throw a knife and kill a man with my thighs?” She giggled and hoped Natasha wouldn’t question her sudden urge to get up before dawn but the red head only nodded clearly happy she had decided to train.

“Sammy my main man, my brother from another mother, the ham to my cheese the pickles to my onions, the…”

“What do you want Darce, also pickles and onions gross.”

“Well, as much fun as I’m having with the talking, and the PTSD and the emotional truth bombs I really gotta cancel our sessions. You fixed me congrats plus like yesterday I took a bath and it was nirvana. Did you know the bathtubs had jets? If I had known that sooner I would have gotten over my fear of water a long time ago. Those things are awesome like for reals props Tony. My lady bits thank you.”

“Eww kid! I don’t want to hear about your bits, gross. Come one Bruce lets go do science before I have to bleach my brain.” 

Tony left with Bruce and Jane in tow, who never had to be convinced to go back to the lab. Pepper was on the phone already typing away on a tablet and Natasha had left to get together a training regiment for her. That left Steve, Sam, Clint and Bucky staring at her but she had a plan for them to.

“Hey Clint as the best shot in the tower, do you think you can teach me to shoot?” Darcy tried her hardest not to smirk as Bucky immediately protested and both of them left to the shooting range to prove who was the better shot. 

“Damn if only I didn’t have to start cooking, I would go down there and bet on the winner. Plus Bucky shirtless shooting targets while Clint’s glistening muscles pull on that bow yum I bet Laura would love a video of that…” and there goes Sam phone out eyes glazed.

Steve watched as in the space of minutes Darcy managed to not only avoid questions about her near breakdown but also send everyone away with not a speck of suspicion. She was good he would give her that but she wouldn’t be able to send him away. He would talk to her about whatever plot she was forming. He may be with Natasha now but he still cared for Darcy he had also spent a lot of time watching her and he knew the look on her face, was one that meant she was planning something. The last time that happened she managed to get a male stripper into Fury’s office at shield. No one knew how the man dressed as a sexy pirate got passed security but they had a hell of time keeping Fury from shooting the poor guy, he left a trail of glitter and piss in his wake as Fury chased him out of the building while Darcy cackled. This time he was sure her plan was not going to be as amusing.

“That wasn’t very nice of you doll. Now you wanna tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean Steven.” Darcy could almost hear Steve’s eyes roll at that but she would take care of him to, she had a secret weapon. 

“You’re telling me you want to willing get up at the, what do you call it? Ass crack of dawn to exercise. Pull the other leg while your at it.”

“If you weren’t with Natasha I would pull anything you want Stevie.” She laughed as he predictably blushed beat red. “Remembering that moment just made me realize I need to take training more seriously. My dads still out there, still after me and you guys can’t always be there. Plus I really want to leave the tower help Nat pick out a wedding dress. I think Kitty is right blush and navy would be perfect. Simple and sweet for a small family wedding what do you think?”

Steves eyes widened and he got a goofy smile on his face as he thought about marrying the beautiful red head. He never thought he would get the chance to get married after Peggy. He had to get his ma’s ring Natasha deserved to know he was ready to commit himself to their relationship. He knew the girls were half joking with Nat when they started making wedding plans but picturing her in a white dress a soft smile on her face while she walked towards him was doing something funny to him. For the first time since he got the serum he thought he might be having an asthma attack. His breathing felt shallow and his heart raced. His earlier conversation was all but forgotten as he left the room in search of Tony. He would know if where they had his old effects.

Steve and Bucky had come back huge smiles on their face apparently not only had they found Sarah Rogers ring in storage but also her wedding dress. It was old and faded but he thought Natasha could use at least a bit of it in her dress. 

Natasha had tried to reason with Steve they weren’t even engaged but he seemed so earnest when he gave her the ring so very happy that she accepted it without argument and if she shed a small tear well that was between her and Steve. Kitty really had picked our wonderful colors. Before Natasha knew what was happening she was picking out place settings with Pepper. (Look up blush and Navy wedding isn’t it beautiful sigh) 

Meanwhile Darcy was going stir crazy she was let out on a short trip dress shopping with Natasha where she picked a lovely off the shoulder blush dress that looked fabulous on her and matched in color the dresses of her sisters who were also bridesmaids. Other than that she had been stuck in the tower for nearly three weeks she was going to kill someone or at least prank them until they kicked her out. She would probably have gained 10 pounds with all the baking she was doing but Natasha had her training everyday using her mutant powers which she hadn’t used in years. It was kind of nice to see the shocked looks on their faces when she had leapt ten feet in the air then twisted around to land on punching bag. Her smirk didn’t last long because then Natasha and Bucky insisted she jump everywhere climb up and down everything testing how high and how far she could jump and how loud she could scream. They now knew she could bust ear drums if she really tried. She did apologize to Sam and Helen had fixed him right up. Darcy kept it up though determined to get strong enough so that none of her friends were ever put in danger because of her again. She was ready to put a roast in the oven when her phone rang or meowed but same difference.

“Hey Logan what up, no I haven’t what do you mean. Are you fucking kidding me? Ok I will. Yes I swear I’m not going to leave the tower. Put him on the damn phone! What the fuck Bruce why are you there?”

“Because you wont answer my fucking calls and you wont come home!”

“I am home Bruce and I’m not going to go running back to you every time Harvey gets out. I’m safe and I’m training if he finds me it wont be the same girl he finds. ?’’

“Darcy, please I know I fucked up. I’m stupid and fucked up and I was so worried that you would be killed that I pushed you away and I’m sorry so fucking sorry but I need you. I want you to come back to me give me another chance.”

“You can’t do this to me Bruce. You come in like Prince Charming sweep me off my feet and save the day and when the day is done and I don’t need saving again you push me away. I’m not some damsel in distress that you can lock away in a tower until you need me again.”

“You literally are locked in a tower right now Darce.”

“Fuck you Bruce, I’ll have you know I left the tower just a few weeks ago.”

“Darcy I know you, you can’t stand being locked away no matter how fancy it is a prison is still a prison. Isn’t that what you told me once. There might be more people in your prison but it doesn’t make it any less a cage. I know I messed things up with you. I’m old Darce, old and tired. I can’t do this much longer and I know this is a lot to put on you but I miss you. The thing is when I think back to our relationship I can see how bad I fucked up. I never gave you a real chance I held back because I didn’t want to get hurt and instead I hurt you. Give me a chance let me show you I’ve changed please.” 

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes tight in an effort to hold back the tear that wanted to flow. She had waited so long for Bruce to say those words to realize she was worth fighting for. She loved him maybe not as much or as easily as she had Clark but still fiercely. He was her first love , her first crush and she never really gave up on the dream that he would come back. Time and age had put perspective on their relationship, if it could be called one. Things were always intense with them there was no easy banter or light flirting just hard sex and loud fights.

“Remember when you moved in the condo? I used to come by to get patched up and then we would spend the day together going to the zoo eating ice cream just talking. I missed that and I’m sorry that our relationship lacked that. I didn’t give you what you needed then I pushed you away but I never stopped thinking about you, loving you. Let me show you I can do better be better. You know me better than anyone Darce, you’ve seen every terrible thing about me and you still loved me but I never showed you the other side the tender side. Just give me a chance.”

“One chance and I want a date a real date, you can pick me up tonight at 7.”

“Thank you Darcy, I wont disappoint you again.” 

She hoped she wasn't setting herself up for more heartbreak but Bruce had never pleaded with her never admitted to his mistakes during their time together. This might be for the best she could go back to Gotham with Bruce. Her friends couldn’t object to Batman protecting her and they would be safe from her crazy. Bruce was always going to go after Harvey whether he was after her or not so she wouldn’t be bringing him extra trouble. Plus Bruce needed her really needed her, Alfred was getting old and Bruce needed someone to clean his wounds and care for him. He had no team to watch his back nor staff of doctors to stitch his wounds. She could be of real use to him in a way she couldn’t to Tony and the rest of her family. He had a new Robin and she could help him give him a nurturing presence he surely lacked. 

“You sure about this kid?” Logan voice’s interrupted her thoughts. “What about Superman?”

“Clark doesn’t need me Lo, if he did he would have come for me years ago. How long have I been out of Culver he didn’t come and I cant wait forever. Bruce and I have issues but he needs me and my presence wont hurt him like it does you guys. I wont be a weak link for Bruce not now, I’ve been training with Natasha and Bucky. We’ll be on equal footing and I deserve to be with someone who see’s me as an equal. I’m tired of being a peasant among Gods at least with Bruce my mutation puts me on more even footing.”

Logan ran his hands through his hair. Fuck he thought Tony was going to take care of her. He knew his littlest cub had problems with self image or whatever the hell Chuck called it. He had wished she had come to him about Scott. He’d have taken care of it instead she left in the night. He liked when his cubs were close and Darcy fleeing in the night had hurt him and her sisters deeply. He didn’t blame her though of all his cubs she was the one who took after him the most. She had always fled when things got tough, needing to be alone and lick her wounds. Maybe it was because the Pygmy Tarsier that was her feral identifier. The animals were solitary and not much was known about them. He had researched the damn things trying to better understand his wayward cub. He knew he didn’t like this Wayne character had seen first hand the damage he had done to Darcy. He hung up and turned to Wayne who was standing there eyeing him his posture relaxed.

“I don’t give a shit how rich you are or what you like to dress up as at night you hurt my cub again and you and I are going to have words bub.” His claws slipped out with a snick as he spoke.

Darcy stood in front of her closet in her underwear everything she wore scattered across her room. Her bed littered with dresses and jeans. “Fuck” what was she supposed to wear to see someone who broke her heart.

“Ms. Lewis may I make a suggestion?” Jarvis’s voice broke through her near breakdown

“Yes of course Jarvis.”

“I have searched the net and Cosmo says that when meeting your ex you want to feel your best and you should have and I quote a killer outfit. I’ve taken the liberty of contacting Ms. Potts stylist with your measurements you will have three dresses waiting for you when you get back.”

“Get back from where?

“Doctor Foster is on her way up with Ms. Romanov you have an appointment for your hair and nails in 30 minutes.”

“Jarvis have I ever told you I love you!” She beamed at a nearby camera. She would marry the shit out of Jarvis if she could. He was literally the perfect man lack of penis aside.

“Not today Ms. Lewis.” Darcy smiled she could hear a hint of amusement lacing the AI’s voice.

It was 6:30 before she got back to the tower. Hair expertly done in big cascading curls, makeup on point and nude coffin shaped nails her middle finger sparkling with what she hoped weren’t real diamonds. Knowing Tony they might be. Jarvis was right she felt fabulous and she was pleasantly buzzed making getting ready that much easier. On the bed were three gorgeous body con dresses just as Jarvis promised. One a sapphire silk cowl neck, the next a deep purple peplum that had a sheer lace top embroidered flowers artfully placed to keep her modest and the third a bright red corset dress with tiny sleeves that would drape her shoulders delicately. The red also had a very high slit that went nearly to waist.

“I like the red one” Jane fingered the satin dress with a sigh. “I wish had the curves to pull this off.”

Darcy gaped at her. “Are you fucking kidding me Jane you are gorgeous, with the perfect body. You could pull off a potato sack!”

“Dude no I really couldn’t. Something like this would look nice on me but on you it would look positively sinful.”

“She’s right you know. I have been trained to be a weapon of seduction. I know how to dress my body to attract to seduce but if I had your bits I wouldn’t have to try so hard to enhance it. You really do have a fantastic figure. All of these will look fabulous on you. The blue is the most conservative it’s a good choice but if you want him to lose thoughts at the sight of you the red is the way to go.”

“Do you really think I could pull this off?” She asked a bit uncertain. She knew Natasha and Jane would never steer her wrong but she really didn’t think she could fit in that dress.

“Ms. Lewis, based on my calculations the red House of CB off the shoulder has a 96% chance of stopping traffic. I believe you will knock Mr. Wayne’s socks off.”

“Jarvis, when Tony builds you a body I’m going to kiss you. Then we will take over the world but no worries we shall be benevolent rulers.”

“Hail empress Darcy.” The AI dead panned.

“Should I be worried your plotting world domination with the AI?”

“You’re going to be my general in charge of defense plus I have pie.”

Natasha shrugged so Darcy took that as agreement and added her name to the list of her future army. It was a pretty long list. You would be surprised what people would do for pie. Glen in security signed up after only a slice of her chocolate key lime pie.

“Alright I’m going with the red. I hope you don’t steer me wrong.”

“Never, now get ready we’ll be waiting in the common room.”

“Wait, what do you mean you’ll be in the common room. Just who all is going to be there? Aww Nat Nat come on.”

“It is customary for a date to meet family is it not? And we are family and Mr. Wayne needs to know that you have someone waiting for you to come home.”

“Shit, its everyone isn’t it?”

Natasha’s silence was answer enough. She took her time changing a new set of underwear was in a box wrapped in delicate tissue. It was a bustier in black satin with matching thong. A pair of black Louis Vuitton red bottoms that cost more than she made in a month lay at the foot of her bed. Tony really was the greatest. She came to the common room with ten minutes to spare in case she had to change her cloths. Taking a deep breath she walked into the noisy room.

“Holy fuck! Kid you’re not going out like that. Pep make her cover up. She can’t go out like that Wayne’s going to get ideas.” Tony desperately pleaded with Pepper who rolled her eyes and gave Darcy a thumbs up.

“I think I agree with Stark on this one Doll.” Bucky then jumped up looking behind him, at Steve’s questioning look he added “I agree with Stark I’m waiting for Hell to freeze over” Sam cackled at Tony’s petulant look.

“So I look ok?” She asked her voice uncertain. 

“I am considering leaving Steven for you.”

“I wouldn’t even blame you sweetheart.” Steve nodded his eyes glazed as his thoughts took a turn for the best or the worst judging by the smack Bucky gave him and the smirk Nat shot at both of them. 

“Ms. Lewis you look ravishing and Mr Wayne has arrived and should be getting off the elevator in 20 seconds.

“Thanks Jay. You’re the best! Tony if you build him a body I’m going to marry him.”

“Stop hitting on my AI kid it’s traumatizing. It’s bad enough you gotta walk around with those” he vaguely gestured towards her chest earning a chuckle from Pepper. “It’s punishment for my womanizing daze that my kid looks like a teenagers wet dream.”

“Not just a teenagers, wow Darcy just wow” a voice from the hall interrupted Tony’s rant and Darcy turned to find Bruce standing there. Looking devastatingly handsome in a navy blue Tom Ford suit. His jaw hanging open hand thrust forward with a bouquet of lilies.

Bruce thought he was prepared. He had bought her favorite flowers put on the cologne he knew she loved and had psyched himself. He was Bruce Wayne he could handle this. He knew Darcy he could do this. Then he walked into this tower security glaring at him as if they knew he was here to take Darcy away. Even the AI had threatening him in the elevator on the way up didn’t throw him off. Turning the corner to find Darcy clad in a form fitting red dress slit nearly to her creamy hips. Her hair cascading down her back longer and more lush than he had ever seen it, he froze. She was stunning, his walking wet dream just as Stark had proclaimed. She looked liked a siren beckoning him from the rocks to steer his boats to his doom, he would gladly follow her to his doom. She had aged since he last time he saw her, grown up from the beautifully awkward girl he had known to this gorgeous woman. He stood frozen far longer than was acceptable before thrusting the flowers at her still struck dumb.

“Bats, close your mouth you’ll catch flies.” It was surprisingly Sam who venomous voice broke through the mounting tension. Or perhaps not so surprising since Sam knew the most about just how badly their break had affected her.

“Hi Bruce, these are lovely thank you.” She leaned forward to kiss his cheek but he turned his face quickly capturing her lips unable to resist the temptation of her full red lips.

He was yanked bodily from her by Bucky who was leveling his best murder glare at the man.

“Lips off the Darcy seventh richest man in the world, we have some ground rules.”

“It’s the fifth actually and if Darcy doesn’t object why should you Stark.”

“Tony, please…”

“Look Darce, I know you are your own woman independent feminist and I love that about you kid but Harvey is still out there. We just want to make sure you’re safe. Plus Bats doesn’t exactly have the best reputation and we just want to make sure he is respectful.” Steve cut Tony off sure whatever he had been about to say would have offended Darcy.

“Does everyone here know my secret Identity Darce?” Bruce asked slightly annoyed that his secret was out. He didn’t feel comfortable with so many people knowing his identity. He had guarded his secret for almost twenty years and then he walks into a room full of strangers who know exactly who he really was. 

“Don’t look at me I didn’t tell a soul. You’re in a building full of hackers, spy’s and supers, they found out on their own.”

Bruce sighed knowing she was right and he couldn’t object to these people knowing who he was. He would never get Darcy out of the building without them knowing exactly who he was. He also had no doubt they would be following him.

“Alright then, so you all know Bruce. Bruce meet my family. Tony, Pepper, Jane, Thor, Natasha, Steve, Sammy and Bucky and my favorite Bruce, Bruce Banner. Clint is out somewhere doing something who knows. All right so everyone had been introduced we’re going to go now.” 

She tugged Bruce’s hand trying to pull him towards the door before they decided to help her anymore. Jane helped her into her jacket then looked up Bruce, whiskey colored eyes flashing. She poked her bony finger into his chest.

“If you hurt her I will shrink you then make you run the maze with the lab rats while Banner runs experiments on you. Well have Helen heal any injuries then put you back in again day after day fighting with feral rats for scraps of cheese while running for your life in an electrified maze.”

Bruce shivered not in fear. He wasn’t afraid of the small woman with the elfin features. He was simply surprised by her creativity. He looked to Darcy hoping for a reassuring smile but she only looked at him in pity. 

“Your friends are scary Darce.”

“Naw there kittens, except for Jane she’s more like a feral panther. The rest of them they mean well but their bark is worse than their bite.”

He rolled his eyes at her. Sure Tony Stark weapons designer and Iron man was Harmless. 

“Really I swear, they are the best people sweet and gentle. Even Bucky is mostly not murdery anymore but Jane is terrifying. You don’t want to be on her bad side, I still don’t know what happened to the intern. He was Hydra tried to steal her research while we were out but Jane came back early. When I got there she was ranting about no good dirty interns there was smoke in the lab and a suspicious scorch marks on the floor.”

This time Bruce would admit that his shiver was of fear. He didn’t really approve of killing, but he had no doubt that where ever that poor intern was he was alive wishing he was dead. 

“You know it was a mistake to push you away. I’ll be the first to admit it but I was trying to protect you. If I had know you would end up fighting aliens in London or living with the Winter soldier I would have kept you chained in Wayne Manor.”

“Sounds Kinky but I promised Jane no nookie on the first date.” Bruce choked at her words swallowing spit down the wrong pipe while he tried desperately to breath and push any more creative thoughts from his mind. Darcy giggled while she pounds on his back. 

He took her to a fondue restaurant because he knew she loved to cook her own food and had an unhealthy obsession with cheese. He had a lot of fun more than he had in years. Telling her about Alfred and some of the Tim’s more outrageous blunders as Robin. She in turn shared stories that had both terrified and amused him. The things she got into with her found family were ridiculous. “Accidentally” adopting 30 baby chicks only for them to get lost in the air ducts. Making a wormhole into a Hydra base to get Jane’s Research. Escaping kidnapping attempts only to end up in an armed robbery at the Taco stand they had escaped to. Why had he taken so long to see how strong Darcy was. He looked at her sparkling eyes as she dunked marshmallows in the chocolate fondue making little screaming noises pretending the marshmallow was a hydra agent she was torturing. The poor marshmallow had three toothpicks threw its center. 

Darcy looked up to see a fond smile on Bruce’s face and she shot him a nervous smile. She held out the decapitated marshmallow to him. 

“Want some, He’s has given me all his secrets and is now a broken shell of a marshmallow man.”

Bruce took a bite with a laugh.

On the roof across from the restaurant Sam sat watching Darcy butcher her marshmallows and hand them to Bats most definitely not with Bucky’s sniper rifle aimed at at his heart. Bucky stood next to him shaking his head in fond exasperation. And people thought he was the crazy one, sure Hydra had brained washed him and turned him into a murderer but he was mostly good now. He wasn’t a trained psychologist with a rifle trained on Bruce Wayne. He loved Sammy, loved his dry sense of humor and his ability to roll with the punches. He was the epitome of chill unless his family was under attack and Sam considered Darcy his. Sam was great with the team loved them fought besides them but Darcy she was Sams person more than teammate he looked at her like the annoying little sister he always secretly wanted and he was fierce in his protection of her. So if Bruce made a wrong move Bucky would turn around while Sam took the shot.

“You going to sit down or keep judging me?”

“I ain’t judging you none, birdy. I’m just here in case you gotta pull that trigger.”

“You going to stop me?” Sam held his breath. He was sure of himself he was strong hell he was an Avenger but he couldn’t take Bucky on his worst day and if Buck decided he didn’t want Sam to take the shot there was no way Sam could. He’d be incapacitated before he could even think of pulling the trigger. 

“Naw, you’re a big boy you don’t need me tellin ya what to do. You’re a damn sight smarter than the punk so if you feel you gotta pull that trigger than I’m here for you. To take you home after take care of you and if the team comes sees me here dead millionaire and my rifle I’ll let them draw the wrong conclusions.”

Sam turned to stare at him the determined set of his chin all the assurance that Sam needed that he was speaking the truth. He would let the team assume that Winter Soldier had a hold on him had killed Batman.

“Buck you ain’t gotta”

“No, I don’t but I will. I’m used to looking at me and seeing the worst. There all just waiting for me to flip out go nuts start spouting Nazi bullshit. You and Darce are the only ones who treat me like a real person. So I shoot one jackass they make me go to therapy for a couple more months. I’m sure you can make the most of my sessions can’t ya doc.” 

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat Darcy all but forgotten as he got hit with the full Barnes charm his smirk dangerously sexy and his silver blue eyes traveling over his body in way that made his groin tighten in anticipation. Sam bit his lip and saw Bucky’s sharp intake of breath his eyes tracking the movement of his teeth as they dug in the swell of his lip. It had always been like this between them front he first moment charged. Equal parts sharp retorts and heated looks. 

“So uh not to interrupt but uh you gonna shoot Bruce or should I just melt him a little.”


	18. Missed spots and pot shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am still alive. i’’m so sorry this took so very long to update. I was really uninspired for the longest time but I hope that like Stella I’’m finally getting my groove back. I hope you guys like it

“Fuck!” Sam fell backwards on his ass at the sound of the voice the rifle clattering to the floor besides. Buck just looked at the newcomer in the blue and red tights eyebrow raised, damn super soldiers.

“We’re you gonna tell me he was there or just going to let tights get the jump on me.”

“I was going to tell ya in sec but you distracted me. Sides I had him clocked for the last ten minutes, judging by the tights and the fact that he’s following Darcy I’d say he’s Superman my bullets wouldn’t do a damn thing to him.”

“Didn’t stop you from drawing your side arm and turning on the shock setting on that arm of yours.” Clark told him with a smile. He may have followed Bruce into town knowing he was going to try and woo his girl and perhaps in his observance he had seen Darcy with these men she called family. He liked them, these two especially seemed close to Darce. 

“Well I ain’t called the Winter Soldier for nothing”

“Clark Kent nice to meet you Sargent Barnes, Airman Wilson”

“It’s Bucky and this here is Sammy. Darce has told us a lot about you Clark.

“She told me a lot about you too. Thanks for looking after her of all the people at the tower you two are the closet to her besides Jane. She relies on you a lot looks up to you.Though she’’ll probably never tell you that. So I will, It means a lot to both of us.” 

Sam took a deep breath and looked away. He would be lying if he said it hadn’t hurt him that Darcy had kept so much from them from him. And Superman’s words affected him. He had been questioning just how close he and Darcy really were. He shouldn’t have he was trained to see trauma and now that he knew where to look he could spot hers a mile away. That didn’t make it any easier on him and he had been trying to cover up his hurt but he guessed X-ray vision saw more than bones.

“So you got X-ray vision huh. Did you peek under my tack suit how do I look?” Sam asked a devilish gleam in his eye.

Clark laughed out loud. Wilson could have beenDarcy’s brother in truth they were so alike.

“You know the first time I met Darcy she asked me that same question. Guess perverts run in the family.”

“You didn’t answer though” Bucky pointed out a smirk gracing his features he liked tights.

“Captain American boxers nice.” He nodded at Sam whose face flushed. “ so were you actually going to kill Bruce because I could leave if you prefer no witnesses.”

“No I wasn’t go to kill him unless he hurt little bit. I know why I’m here and why he’s here, but why are you so far from home.”

“Because I’m a masochist, I love her and I wont let Bruce hurt her again. Bruce hurt her, he hurt her so bad that even I couldn’t pick up the pieces. I had to take her to her family and they helped to make her better make the broken pieces strong again. I wont let him do that to her again. He doesn’t deserve her but if she wants him I’ll leave him be but that doesn’t mean I won’t be watching him. I don’t trust him with her heart.”

“tights let me ask you something, if you love Darce so much why did you leave? Why hurt both of you and before you tell me some lie about you not being hurt don’t. You may be alien but this arm reads all sorts of things and the only time your heart beat changes is when you mention Darcy. Plus you wouldn’t have offered to melt someone so casually if you didn’t care.” 

Bucky looked him dead in the eye his gaze not wavering. He liked tights something about him soothed something in Bucky no one but Sammy and Darce had ever had that effect on him and he knew that his gut was telling him something. 

“Call me Clark, After we broke up she was catatonic for nearly three days and I nearly died. I never thought anything but kryptonite would kill me till that moment. I could feel my soul pull away from my body trying to get to her and that scared me more than anything. I’m an alien I didn’t know anything about my biology and what that would mean for Darcy. I’m strong almost nothing can kill me and only the fact that she has an x gene kept the sex from killing her. I couldn’t control myself with her couldn’t hold back my speed or strength. Anyone else would have been killed after seven days straight sex but she thrived. If White hadn’t interrupted us we might still be there. She calls to me her body her smile and it got so bad that I was getting annoyed by the criminals for taking me away from her. A few times I almost didn’t go. Superman is a symbol of hope a savior but I nearly let him go so I wouldn’t have to leave her side. Bruce noticed that something was off and Darcy was about to start college so he convinced me to let her go. That breaking up with her was for the best giving her a shot at a normal life and I was so scared of myself that I listened.”

“It’s been years though , she mentioned thinking you would be back after she left Culver but you never came and she gave up hope.” Bucky liked Clark, Sam could tell but he wasn’t letting him off the hook that easy his leaving played a big part in Darcy’s self image.

“I uh talked to my father my biological father. He left me a way to communicate with him and well he knew what was going on…”

Flashback

Clark sat at the table in the farmhouse staring unseeing at a plate of food in front of him. He thought going home would help getting away from Darcy and her plaintive cry’s for him to come back. It didn’t help nothing helped. Since he was nine years old Clark had been able to hear everything. He had worked hard to tune out all most the most dire calls for help. Now all he could hear was her. Her little sobs and the hitch in her breath the stutter of her heartbeat. It was louder than the sirens, louder than the calls for help louder even than his mother who stood not three feet from him. Face pinched eyes worried. Clark wondered for the hundredth time why he had left. Why did it matter that she had become his everything so fast. Didn’t he deserve someone after all he had been through. Someone who saw Clark and not Superman. Who saw both the differences and the similarities between the two. He hadn’t realized he had stood up to go to her until he bumped into his mother who was blocking the door.

“Clark honey I’m worried about you. This thing between you and this girl it isn’t normal.”

He laughed a dry humorless laugh “Since when have I ever been normal ma?”

“I know y our hurting Clark but maybe just this once Bruce is right. I’ve never seen you like this. You haven’t eaten haven’t slept all you do is sit there pinning for someone who may have already moved on.”

“Moved on! I can hear her cry’s from here. I can feel each sob each stutter of her heart. She hasn’t moved on she hasn’t moved period. Right now Bruce is trying to convince her to drink water. He’s threatening to have her hospitalized. She is is everything nothing else matters and I shouldn’t have listened to Bruce. He’s never been objective where Darcy is concerned!” 

Martha looked at her son his shoulders usually so straight and strong were trembling his eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were hollow with the lack of food. In all the years since she had pulled him out of that space ship she had never been scared not even when the government seemed to be closing in on them. She had faith that she could protect her son that they would see his goodness but she couldn’t protect her son from his own heart. Couldn’t give him advice because she didn’t understand his almost obsessive need to with this girl. She had been happy at first . That Clark had found someone nice closer to his age and less jaded and brash tan Lois Lane. Now she wasn’t so sure about this Darcy Lewis. The girl who seemed to get kidnapped more often than not. Who called superhero’s and super villains alike her friend. She wasn’t sure that she wanted anyone to have that kind of power over her son. Clark was special he was good and kind and he had a destiny but this girl could derail him make him forget everything her and Johnathan had eve tried to teach him.

“I know that you’re afraid that Bruce will sweep in and try to steal her from you and knowing Bruce you are probably right but if you and this girl, Darcy” She amended at seeing his Clark open his mouth. “Are meant to be then you will be. I think taking a break seeing other people is the right thing. You can be her friend get to know her without the sex getting in the way.

“Mooommm””

“Don’t you mom me young man. I may live in Kansas but I don’t live under a rock. Everyone had heard about Superman’s super sexcapades. I know you are a grown man but a little discretion would be appreciated Clark. I was so embarrassed when Sarah Lang told me what she had seen on her trip to Metropolis to visit Lana. Oh Lana is doing very well by the way she just got back in town from doing a show in Milan. She’s a nice girl.”

“Mom you hate Lana almost as much as you hate Lois.”

“Well even when you were in love with Lana you were still you. This is scary Clark what you’ve become in just a few days away from her if that means that the pretentious Lana Lang is going to be my new daughter in law that’s fine.”

“I’m not gong to marry Lana mom. Not now not ever she never wanted Clark Kent she only wanted a way out of Smallville. I was only ever dorky Clark Kent to her. She never liked me past making flash jealous and what I could do for her. Ma I know you’re worried about me. I’m worried too and that’s the only reason I agreed to a break, but Ma Darcy you gotta give her a chance. I love her she’s the one. HSe see’s me. When I met her I was saving her from some punks on the street Bruce had asked me to keep an eye out for her. She fought back when she was surrounded by three guys much bigger than her and when she was sure they were going to kill her she didn’t beg didn’t cry she just lifted her chin and closed her eyes. It was the bravest thing I ever saw. Tell you the truth she reminds me a lot of you. She’s tough in a way most people don’t see. She’s had some really terrible things happen to her and she is still so kind so full of life. You know ma how hard it is being different seeing the things I do. Doing the job I do but Darcy she saw me the first time out she called me Clark and asked how no one had seen through and I quote rather poor disguise.”

Martha’s eyes widened at his words. She learned a long time ago that most people saw what they wanted to see.Clark was always just gangly little Clark Kent with more heart than sense. No one had ever seen Superman in Clark Kent or Clark Kent in Superman but Darcy Lewis had. Perhaps she would rethink her position on the girl. Anyone who could see the value of Clark over Superman was always going to get Martha’s vote.

“She sounds lovely Clark tell me more about her.” So Clark did he sat at the table in his childhood home and told his mother everything. Well mostly everything she didn’t need to know about their more adventurous escapades. He showed her pictures that he had taken with his phone silly photos of them at IKEA that first day eating meatballs and trying to figure out Swedish furniture which even Superman couldn’t do with out three YouTube videos and one call to IKEA help desk. He told his mother how she never looked disappointed when he had to leave to save someone. Darcy had understood him in a way no one else had. As he talked Clark came to a decision he would give Darcy time and he would talk to Jor El do whatever his father wanted of him to get the information he needed, then he would go to Darcy beg her to take him back and God help anyone who stood in his way. 

End flashback

“My biological dad is was kind of an asshole. He never gives anything without getting something in return even to his own son. It took some time to get the information I needed but after some hoops I got what I needed. I was going to talk to her was working my way up to it I guess I took to long. Bruce fucking Wayne swooped in again took everything from me. So here I am watching him again but this time he’s playing for keeps not just because he saw her as his. He finally realized what she truly is.”

“What’s that’s?” Sam asked

“She’s salvation”


	19. Mistakes and marriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks so much those of you that are still with me and to those that comment I’m sorry if i don’t reply honestly i never know what to say that doesn’t sound dumb, i usually declare my undying love to people but somehow that makes them uncomfortable ...ok so I’m super awkward but truly thank you. it I hope you like it.

“That’s a lot to put on someone.” Sam told a solemn Clark.

“I’m not putting anything on her its what she is. Tell me that when you go out that your not thinking about her. About coming home. Thats what she is home, a safe place for people like us. How do you think she knows som many of us. She draws us in with her light like months to her flame. What we do its hard the ones we save, the ones we don’t save the politics and the nightmares. She eases that to be around her is like being near the sun, warm and safe and loved. She doesn’t understand how much that means to people like us. You do though or you wouldn’t be so protective of her. She is haven and hope and she’ll never know just how much we need her. How selfish it is for us to try to keep her. There’s not many people that shine a light on our darkness and none so sweet as hers.”

Sam didn’t say anything but he silently agreed. He couldn’t say it in the same eloquent way, could never put into words the feeling of home that she had evoked in him. In all of them. The team had tried to discuss it before in stilted words and stuttered feelings in the end they had only agreed that Darcy was important, the chemical grade adhesive that kept them all together, Tony’s words but somehow they fit. They cut the emotions out but it was the truth none the less.

“Yeah she is, I’ll never see why she doesn’t see just how important she is to us. girls got issues but I love her.” Bucky agreed with a sharp nod of his head.

“So what did your pop have to say about your uh condition?” Bucky nodded towards Clarks crotch making Sam chuckle. How his boyfriend had managed to turn a complex alien issue into something that sounding like an STD he would never know. 

“Jor El is hard to talk to and tell you the truth I was nervous so I waited a bit before I went to talk to him. I guess I didn’t want him to know how much she affected me. I was afraid he’d say I had to give her up that my duty to Krypton was more important.”

Flashback

Clark waited three months before he flew to Antarctica. It wasn’t that he he didn’t want answers, he was damn near dying for them, but he knew if had had come to Jor El in desperation begging for answers he’d never get them. He learned that lesson one to many times before and this was to important to mess up. So he waited helped his ma on the farm wrote remotely for the Dailey Planet and saved who he could, but he was empty inside. He felt like someone had taken all the warmth from him and he couldn’t seem to quite shake the cold that seeped in his bones. Time, his mother said would make everything better easier and perhaps she was right. He didn’t feel quite so awful as he had that first month and he didn’t breathe in short gasp of air as if he couldn’t quite catch his breath and his heart didn’t stutter so much and he would go almost an hour without thinking he heard her voice. So he went to his fortress of solitude and chuckled at the how aptly that moniker felt. He took a deep breath steeling himself for the conversation to come. He knew he had to go in there calm so that Jor El wouldn’t notice how very desperate he was. It didn’t work Jor El was waiting on him ready to pounce on him like a hyena on a wounded gazelle.

“So who is she Kal?” Jor El’s projection asked a smug smile on his face as he watched his son walk casually into the arctic cave, too casually for Jor El’s trained eye. He had been watching Kal since the moment of his birth. He knew his son and Kal never came to the Fortress of Solitude without reason. He was not demanding answers nor was he in a panic or rage as he was when Zod had come to Earth. There was only one reason Kal would have come trying so very hard to act normal. A woman had caught his sons heart. Not the feisty one Chloe who Jor El had hopes for and certainly not the vain one Lana a new woman.

“there’s not she’s not. How do you always know do you have more caves lying around that I don’t know holographic stalker abilities?” Clark ran his hand through his hair yanking on the curls in frustration.

“There would be no other reason for you to come here. I had hoped that smart one Chloe would be your mate but then you brought that other one and I feared your soul had chosen her.”

“Wait you thought Chloe and I. No way and why does everyone hate Lana she wasn’t that bad.”

“She was a glass gazing oluphant, petty and vain fancies herself Yudu incarnate yet is as common as the Silten that grows on the bottom of our ships.” (Oluphant is large domesticated beast of burden on Krypton, Yudu a Goddess of Krypton, Silten algae that grows on Krypton)

“I actually think I understood most of that.” Clark shook his head perhaps his four year long crush on Lana hadn’t been his best decision but he was in high school you were suppose to have a crush on the pretty cheerleader it was like a rule.

“So are you going to continue to avoid the question or are you going to tell me about your Bythgar my son? (Bythgar Empress or queen on Krypton)

“I want to know why I feel like I’m going to die when I’m away from her? Why I cant seem to get enough of her? why the hell I spent seven days locked in my apartment before I passed out in a sex coma!”

“Seven days! By the gods Kal. That is a strong bond indeed. On Krypton your mother and I had the strongest bond that had been seen since the founding of Erkol our oldest city.” The hologram of his father smiled and he had a far away look in his eyes.

“Your mother and I stayed nearly an half a Fannff (kryptonian week, six days) Ah those were four of the most glorious days of my life. Your mother was a beast, when all was said and done it felt as if only an Wolu had passed. (Wolu an hour on Krypton)”

“Eww dad I don’t want to hear about you and mom. I’m going to laser this from my brain later.” 

Jor El laughed a loud and hearty laugh and for the first time Clark saw the man his father could have been in life instead of the emotionless hologram.

“On Krypton our population was dwindling long before the end. I was working on finding the cure when Zod and his faction sped up the destruction of Krypton by over mining the core of the planet. Kryptonians were often barren. We used cloning technology to replenish our population. Krypton was far beyond the earth technology wise but we lost our way. Rare was the child born outside of the laboratory and then only with a bonded couple. The stronger the bond the more likely the union would bear fruit. We were foolish arrogant thought that we knew better and ignored the what was before our eyes until it was to late. Long ago no marriage was sanctioned with out a true bond. Advantageous marriages and political alliances rarely resulted in true bonds so the old ways fell to the wayside. We were too blind to see that the decline in our society coincided with the decline in our faith.”

“What’s a true bond?”

“When a couple is bonded, truly bonded they feel a pull, a call towards each other. It happens fast so I while I hoped that Chloe would be your bonded I knew truly she was not for you would never have been able to look at another once you found your bonded. Once you complete your bond through mating you will need to be in each other’s company often. Whatever happened between you and your beloved you must remedy it and soon. Just apologize you’ll learn soon enough that your wife is always right. Life is much easier that way”

“We’re not fighting I, we broke up. Wait did you say wife?”

“Broke up!” Jor El roared. “My Rao what have you learned on Earth. A true bond is a rare and beautiful Kal. One cannot just break up with the mate of your soul. It doesn’t happen the yellow sun of Earth would not be enough to keep you alive were you not with your hearts tether.” The hologram rubbed at his face and paced agitated. Clark would have laughed if they were discussing anything else.

“You will have to woo her back. Tell me about your love and we will see how we can fix this mess that you have gotten into. I told you that you must save Krypton and you find a bonded and what do you do throw it out. It’s not because of the Silten wench is it? By the Gods Kal if you have messed up a bond over that vain..”

“No dad! Geez Lana has nothing to do with this. Darcy is human and I could have killed her I didn’t hold back I couldn’t and on Earth my strength is too much. She lost consciousness once when in the heat of the moment I forgot she was human and flew her out of the atmosphere.”

“You took her, while flying, you are your fathers son indeed.” Jor El smiled nodding his head in approval.

“”Aww eww dad inappropriate that’s just its gross man just gross.”

“Wait son did you say that your Darcy was human and you bonded for seven days straight and she did not falter?”

Clark rolled his eyes and huffed “please falter, if my boss hadn’t interrupted we might still be there but I was flagging by the next day. She was unbelievably smug that she put me in a sex coma.”

“This union will be strong indeed. You will rebuild Krypton well with your bonded at your side. The Lady Darcy may be of Earth but she can’t be a simple human. The bond wouldn’t have took and certainly not so vigorously. Tell me son why did you leave your wife.”

“Because of exactly that! I can’t let my weird alien biology dictate her life. You don’t just go up to someone and declare that they are your wife because your hologram father said so. She is human and she deserves a choice in her spouse and I’m going to give it to her. She’s only 19 dad so young she needs to know that I’m what she wants.”

“You are right to think of your wife first, she should make the decision herself, but Kal let her make the choice knowing the truth of her options. If she thinks you do not love her true she will leave. Women are stubborn and they need to hear the words. In the mean time you must keep your bonded safe and you must remain in contact with her. Once bonded if you are not in contact you will weaken and eventually die. So be on break If you must but remain her friend. I do not want to see my son survive the fall of Krypton only to die of the bonding sickness.”

“I couldn’t stay away completely if I tried. I’m surprised you are ok with this though. I thought you wanted me to rebuild Krypton?”

“I do, you thought I meant by throwing your seed around like mud on a pig. To give Kryptonian blood to undeserving oliphants. I wanted you to rebuild Krypton by using your gifts finding survivors keeping our traditions alive while learning from our mistakes. I never dreamed you would be so lucky as to bond though I had hoped you would know the love I had with Lora.”

“I am lucky I know that but I’ve got to be strong and give Darcy a choice.”

“To be sure just make certain son that in trying to give her a choice you are not taking away ability to choose.”

“What do you mean?”

“You too are a choice Kal. The bond would never have formed if she did not love you, if she was not made to be your other half and while her mind needs a chance to decide, her heart has already chosen. If you don’t tell her you are taking away her best choice. She could search the world over and never find a man as good as you, as well matched to her. Would you deprive of her of that?”

End of flashback 

“So wait little bit is your wife and you never told her? She is going to kick your super ass.” Sam was shaking his head why were all the superhero’s such idiots. There was only one of him and way to much trauma to go around.

“Look Clark, your dad he was right you should have told her. Darcy has spent years wondering why you never came back for her thinking you were with that barracuda Lane. She wouldn’t even be talking to bats if she knew she was your wife.”

“She’s my wife by the laws of an alien planet that exploded light years ago!” 

“Look son I been around a long time done some bad things in my life but I learned you don’t need a piece of paper to be married to someone. When you give a person all of you the good and the ugly promise to keep them in your heart for always you’re married ain’t no law needed for that. And Darcy loves you with everything she is. She’d choose you any day over that punk she just don’t know she got a choice. So stop being stupid and get your girl.” 

Clark looked at Bucky for a full minute without uttering a word before he flew away. Sam was about to make a witty rejoinder when he saw Bucky’s face. He was staring at Sam with an intensity usually reserved for the Winter Solider. For a second Sam thought perhaps he had flipped into his training until his face broke into a beaming smile.

“We’re married Sammy!”

“Say what and who now?”

“You heard me talking to tights. I wasn’t lying when you have someone willing to look at the worst of you and still love you there ain’t no more married you can get and Sammy I got the ugliest ugly that ever was but you put me back together. You ain’t never looked at me as less than a man never doubted I could be good again. I’ll give you a ring we can say the words if you want but far as I’m conferenced your already mine.”


End file.
